


W śmierci, wierny

by AugustPyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Civil War, Dark, Dorastanie, Fluff, Gore, Growing Up, M/M, Mroczne, Occasional Shameless Fluff, Prejudices and Bias, Uprzedzenia i dyskryminacja, Voldemort Raises Harry, Voldemort wychowuje Harry'ego, WIP, Wojna domowa, dziwny humor, strange humor, tłumaczenie, śmierć bohaterów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPyro/pseuds/AugustPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie "In Death, Standby" Sophismy. Po niesławnej masakrze Potterów, mały Harry Potter znikł. Niewiele pomaga fakt, że po latach powraca, trochę mroczniejszy, dziwniejszy i mniej schematyczny, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Ale Harry'ego to nie obchodzi. W końcu, to jego decyzja, po której stronie będzie walczył: ciemnej, jasnej, czy żadnej z nich. Później slash LV/HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niesforne dziecko i knowania starego człowieka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Death, Standby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614577) by [Sophisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisme/pseuds/Sophisme). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Wszelkie pochwały za tę niesamowitą i zdecydowanie nietuzinkową historię należą się pani Sophismie. Jako osoba tłumacząca mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że uda mi się dorosnąć do jej pięt z moim nie zawsze perfekcyjnym tłumaczeniem. Gdyby mi to nie wyszło, polecam sięgnąć po oryginał – In Death, Standby i dalszą lekturę w tej formie. Oryginał na chwilę obecną liczy 10 rozdziałów i jest jeszcze nie zakończony. Tyle słowem wstępu. Zapraszam na opowieść!

_Sophisme_

**W ś** mierci, **w** ierny

tłumaczenie: _August Pyro_

…o0o…

**Ostrzeżenia:** bezwstydne **AU** , odrobina nie do uniknięcia **OOC** , okazjonalnie ordynarny **język** , wysokie prawdopodobieństwo **przemocy** , **tortur** , **krwi** **i** **śmierci** , tak jak i innych makabrycznych i **mrocznych** **tematów**. Historia zawiera również **slash** , co oznacza homoseksualne interakcje pomiędzy mężczyznami, i to prawdopodobnie kiedy Harry będzie wciąż **niepełnoletni** , więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni! I mimo tego, że **nie będzie** **dosadnych** **scen** **erotycznych, pojawią się ich oczywiste aluzje** w ciągu całej historii. Duża ilość **błędów gramatycznych i ortograficznych** jest prawdopodobna, ale proszę, spróbujcie je wytrzymać i nie pozwólcie im powstrzymać was przed cieszeniem się opowiadaniem.

Jeśli którakolwiek z wymienionych rzeczy obraża was, lub sprawia, że nie czujecie się dobrze, powstrzymajcie się od marudzenia, ponieważ zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Marudy zostaną zignorowane, za to sensowna krytyka jest zawsze mile widziana i brana pod uwagę.

**Zrzeczenie się praw** : Piszę fanfiction, co dość jasno świadczy o tym, że nie posiadam nic i nie pozyskuję żadnych pieniędzy. Zwyczajnie lubię bawić się w piaskownicy innych ludzi.

**A/N:** Uwielbiam te opowiadania, w których zamiast zabić, Voldemort zabiera Harry’ego ze sobą. I zdecydowałam się napisać takie opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że jest odrobinę inne niż wszystkie pozostałe wersje, i że udało mi się wnieść coś nowego do raczej zużytego i wymęczonego schematu.

A teraz, poza już wspomnianym, myślę że warto nadmienić, iż napisałam ten prolog dość dawno temu i że pomimo tego, że mam kawałki i fragmenty tej historii już napisane, to nie jest to nic konkretnego. Wstawiam prolog głównie po to, by zdobyć motywację do kontynuowania pisania, ponieważ czuję palącą _potrzebę_ skończenia tego. Wiem, gdzie chcę poprowadzić tę historię, ale moim problemem jest to, że ta wiedza niszczy moją motywację do ukończenia jej. „Po co pisać, skoro i tak wiem, co się stanie dalej?” oto moja wymówka, którą zaczęłam nienawidzić.

Kolejną rzeczą, o której chciałabym wspomnieć od razu, jest to, że nie uznaję niczego krótszego niż osiem tysięcy słów, za godne miana rozdziału, więc najprawdopodobniej większość rozdziałów będzie raczej długa. Innymi słowy, proces pisania będzie zabierał dużo czasu i czasami aktualizację mogą potrzebować wieków, by się pojawić. Jednakże, zamierzam opowiadanie skończyć. Któregoś dnia.

_Przyjemnego czytania i zostawcie komentarze!_

…o0o…

**W ś** mierci, **w** ierny

**Prolog**

_Niesforne dziecko i knowania starego człowieka_

...o0o…

Przez większą część swojego dziwacznego wczesnego dzieciństwa Harry uważał, że jest wężem. Raczej straszliwie zdeformowanym wężem, owszem, lecz wężem tak czy inaczej.

Teorię tę potwierdzały małe codzienne wydarzenia, które wypełniały nieistotne, krótkie życie Harry’ego. Harry był wychowywany głównie przez węża i mieszkał pośród innych węży z Dworu. Mówił w języku węży, wyśpiewywał miękkie sylaby, które spływały z jego ust jak miód. Wygrzane miejsca przy kominku i ludzkie ciała przyciągały go tak, jak magiczne ogrody przyciągały gnomy. Harry nawet czuł się jak wąż przez większość czasu, a przez resztę nazywany był „małym wężykiem”.

Lata później, gdy Harry wspominał swoje dziecięce wierzenia i czas bycia wężem, nie mógł dokładnie wskazać momentu, kiedy nasienie zwątpienia – niepewnego, przerażającego zwątpienia, że być może Harry jednak jest człowiekiem – zostało zasiane w jego umyśle. Był to długi i żmudny proces, nagromadzenie małych incydentów, które zachwiały jego wiarą i głęboko zakorzenionym zaprzeczeniem.

Najwcześniejszym z tych zdarzeń, które Harry wciąż potrafił sobie przypomnieć, był czas, kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami kazał mu chodzić. Prośba – która wcale prośbą nie była, zważywszy na to, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nigdy o nic nie prosił, ale Harry tego jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział – zaskoczyła Harry’ego, bo nie wiedział, że _może_ chodzić. Przez krótki moment mierzyli się zawrzale spojrzeniami, nim mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie wytrzymał, wyciągnął swą różdżkę i dał Harry’emu ultimatum: albo będzie chodzić albo będzie płakać i chodzić. W rezultacie Harry _płakał_ , raczej żałośnie i zdecydowanie z całego serca, aż na jego ubrudzonych policzkach utworzyły się maleńkie rzeki łez, ale także _chodził_ , co w tym czasie było ogromnym ciosem w jego przekonania o swojej wężowej naturze.

Pewnego razu Harry’emu nie udało się przestawić swojej żuchwy i prawie się udławił kosem, którego próbował połknąć w całości. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami był absolutnie wściekły i stanowczo zabronił Harry’emu jeść czegokolwiek, czego sam najpierw nie zatwierdził. Radzenie sobie z klątwą, którą Harry otrzymał jako karę, bledło w stosunku do dyskomfortu wykasływania piór przez cały tydzień.

Harry radośnie paplał w języku węży, dopóki mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie zmusił go do nauczenia się innego, znacznie bardziej ordynarnego i szorstkiego języka, obrzydliwego ludzkiego języka, którego mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nazywał językiem angielskim. Harry używał tego angielskiego z własnej woli tylko wtedy, kiedy był zły, a wtedy przeklinał mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami używając słów, których znaczenia nie do końca rozumiał.

Jednakże ostatni i najbardziej niszczycielski cios w jego wewnętrzną naturę węża nastąpił pewnego pięknego, jesiennego dnia, kiedy Harry był wciąż dosyć mały. Nagini, najbardziej zaufana przyjaciółka i obrończyni Harry’ego, zrzędziła od wielu dni, nawet tygodni, nim Harry zebrał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by zapytać co jej jest. Nagini wpierw ponarzekała na swędzenie, drapanie i głośne małe pisklęta, nim wreszcie z niechęcią wyjaśniła, że zrzuca skórę, co najwidoczniej było bardzo nieprzyjemne, ale nie do uniknięcia. Owe wytłumaczenie niezwykle zamąciło Harry’emu w głowie, ale każde następne pytanie Nagini zbywała niegrzecznym sykiem, po czym kazała Harry’emu zająć się sobą gdzieś indziej.

Harry zastanowił się uważnie nad tym co usłyszał, przetrawił nowe informacje swoim dziecinnym, prostym umysłem i doszedł do jednego wniosku. Jako wąż, jego obowiązkiem było zachować się tak samo jak Nagini: musiał zrzucić swoją skórę. Przez pierwsze kilka dni swych prób próbował tego, czego sam był świadkiem. Ocierał się o meble, kamienie i krawędzie ścian, każdą dostatecznie szorstką powierzchnię i o kilka nie aż tak odpowiednich, w nadziei, że jego upiornie blada skóra złuszczy się i odpadnie. Wkrótce okazało się to bezużyteczne. Bolało go przez jakiś czas, jego skóra zaczerwieniła się i zaróżowiła, ale nie dawała żadnych oznak stawania się luźniejszą niż przedtem. Gdy Harry przemyślał swój plan raz jeszcze, zrozumiał, że musiało się tak dziać z powodu jego wadliwych łusek. Podczas gdy Nagini miała piękne, duże i symetryczne łuski, które pokrywały calusieńką jej skórę, Harry łusek nie miał wcale; tylko obrzydliwą, jednolitą skórę, która była bezużyteczna w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Była zbyt miękka, zbyt gładka i zdecydowanie zbyt bezbarwna. I jak się okazało – również zbyt ściśle przymocowana do jego ciała.

Następnego wieczoru, Harry gwizdnął ostry nóż stołowy ze stołu jadalnego i ukrył w swoim rękawie. Zimno metalu stykającego się z jego nadgarstkiem rozpraszało go gdy jadł, ale nie pozwolił, by cokolwiek ujawniło się na jego twarzy, tylko przełknął swój posiłek po cichu i uciekł z sali jadalnej tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Przemknął przez znajome, zakurzone korytarze, aż znalazł się w bezpiecznej przestrzeni swojej sypialni i skulił w kłębek na podłodze. Poleżał tak przez chwilę, dysząc, próbując złapać oddech i uspokoić swoje nerwy, nim wyciągnął nóż z rękawa i spojrzał na lśniące ostrze niespokojnie.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, by się przygotować, rozpoczął pracę.

Pierwsze nacięcie bolało najbardziej.

A może jednak to drugie?

A może ból był najgorszy w miejscu, w którym Harry przegryzł dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się od skomlenia, a metaliczny posmak krwi wypełnił jego usta. Jednakże, to pierwsza łza, która uciekła jego oczom i skapnęła wprost na otwarte rany, sprawiła, że krzyknął. I było tylko gorzej, gdy Harry miał już wystarczająco dużo pojedynczych nacięć, przecinających się ze sobą przez całą długość jego nóg i rąk, by móc chwycić jeden kawałek skóry i _pociągnąć_. Musiał włożyć swoją maleńką piąstkę do ust, by powstrzymać się przed wrzeszczeniem, ale w końcu udało się mu.

Koniec końców, cała ta ostrożność okazała się niepotrzebna. Harry ledwie zaczął i większość jego skóry wciąż pozostawała twardo na miejscu, kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami wyłonił się z cieni zalegających w pokoju, cichy i groźny jak zawsze. Harry wpierw pomyślał, że nie udało mu się być dostatecznie cicho, i że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami w jakiś sposób zdołał usłyszeć jego ciche pojękiwania po drugiej stronie Dworu. Ale może to nie była cała prawda. Płacze i jęczenia wywoływały niewiele ponad żadną reakcję w mężczyźnie. Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że poczuł delikatną woń krwi, i to metaliczny zapach przekonał go do wędrówki przez korytarze, by zbadać jej źródło.

Cokolwiek to było, nie miało już znaczenia, bo Harry wiedział, że to koniec gry. Wyraz bladej twarzy mężczyzny przepowiadał nadejście Armagedonu dla Harry’ego, gdy tylko mężczyzna ochłonie wystarczająco, by móc sformułować odpowiednie słowa zaklęć. Harry gapił się nieruchomo w oczy mężczyzny przez chwilę, mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, po czym Harry powoli wyciągnął zabarwiony szkarłatem nóż ze swego ciała i odłożył go ostrożnie na podłogę. Ukrył zdławione łzy i przybrał minę tak niewinną, jak tylko to było możliwe. Oczywiście, mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie dbał o niewinność czy winę, gdy był w _humorze_ , ale warto było chociaż spróbować.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami przekroczył pokój jak błyskawica, złapał garść czarnych włosów Harry’ego i _pociągnął_ , zmuszając dziecko, by spojrzało w górę. Harry nie pozwolił uciec jęknięciu, a za to odpowiedział krnąbrnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie lubił płakania, jęczenia czy marudzenia. Cóż, rzadko lubił, gdy Harry otwierał swe usta w ogóle, a będąc w tak poważnych tarapatach jak teraz, Harry nie zamierzał podsycać niesławnej furii mężczyzny.

– Co ty wyrabiasz, durne dziecko? – warknął mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami głosem nabrzmiałym gniewem. Harry przełknął gulę w gardle, pociągnął nosem, by pozbyć się smarków i wytarł ślady po łzach ze swoich policzków, nim wreszcie zmusił się do znalezienia słów.

: _Nie_ _angielski_ : szepnął : _język wężów._ : Nawet łagodne sylaby jego własnego języka zdawały się stawać mu ością w gardle. Harry nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ostre i okrutne dźwięki angielskiego wycisnęłyby z jego strudzonego ciała ostatni dech. Chciałby, aby mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami zrozumiał, nawet bez tłumaczenia.

Być może tak się stało, bo po ledwie słyszalnym westchnięciu, znajome syki wypełniły pokój.

: _Dobrze. Ale wytłumaczysz ten nonsens tak czy inaczej, nie zależnie od tego, którego języka użyjemy.:_

Harry znowu pociągnął nosem, przysunął się bliżej, zacisnął swe piąstki na czarnych szatach mężczyzny i skinął głową. Potrzeba mu było paru prób, by jego wytłumaczenie było wystarczająco jasne, by mężczyzna mógł zrozumieć jego sedno. Wtedy mężczyzna zadał parę pytań, wszystkie bardzo trudne do odpowiedzenia, a z każdą odpowiedzią Harry czuł się coraz bardziej głupio, gdy opisywał swoje życie jako węża. Gdzieś podczas tej raczej długiej i skomplikowanej historii mężczyzna najpierw zaczął i potem skończył rzucać lecznicze zaklęcia i tylko słuchał uważnie. Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, by kontynuował swoje czary, bo jego ręce i nogi wciąż wszędzie bolały, ale szybko zmienił zdanie i postanowił prędko dokończyć swą opowieść. Kiedy powiedział już wszystko, co było do powiedzenia, umilkł i poczekał na komentarz mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami.

: _Nie jesteś żadnym wężem, głupie dziecko_ : powiedział mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała dziwna nuta, jakby nie był pewny, czy powinien być zły, niedowierzający, czy poirytowany, czy też coś pośredniego między wszystkimi trzema.

: _C-co?_ : spytał cicho Harry, a jego oddech klinował się znowu w gardle.

: _Nie mogę nawet pojąć, co sprawiło, że uwierzyłeś, że jesteś wężem_ : wymamrotał mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry’ego. : _Choć to wyjaśnia wiele rzeczy. Muszę zamienić słowo z Nagini._ :

: _Ale ja…_ : zaczął Harry, gotów bronić swojej pozycji węża, lecz słowa rozpuściły się na jego języku i odmówiły ponownego pojawienia. Żadne z wyjaśnień – żadne z wymówek – nie brzmiało dobrze nawet w jego głowie. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, co sprawiło, że _uwierzył,_ że jest wężem? Żaden wąż nie mógł chodzić, biegać czy skakać, tak jak Harry mógł. Nie było węża, który by potrafił mówić w języku ludzi, jak Harry potrafił. Węże nie czytały, a Harry się tego uczył.

: _Powstrzymujesz mnie od byciem wężem_ : uświadomił sobie Harry i podniósł swój oskarżający wzrok na mężczyznę, któremu kiedyś myślał, że mógł w pełni zaufać. : _Zmuszasz mnie do chodzenia na nogach jak_ człowiek _. Nie pozwalasz mi już mówić w języku węży,_ moim _języku! Nie pozwalasz mi na jedzenie tego, czego chcę, a zmuszasz mnie do jedzenia przy stole i używania noży i widelców! Zmuszasz mnie do spania w łóżku, przez co nie mogę wygrzewać się przy ogniu całą noc. Odbierasz mi to. Zmuszasz mnie do przestania! Właściwie jak bardzo złośliwy jesteś?_ :

Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegła osobliwa ekspresja, ale zbladła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, gdy mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy swoimi długimi, szczupłymi palcami.

: _Posłuchaj mnie, smarkaczu. . . Harry. . . Jeśli naprawdę byś był wężem, pozwoliłbym ci robić cokolwiek uważasz, że węże robią, dzień w dzień. Mógłbyś jeść wszystkie drozdy i chochliki, które byś chciał i spać na podłodze przy ogniu każdej nocy, ale ty nie jesteś wężem_ : powiedział mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, a jego szkarłatne spojrzenie wbiło się w postać Harry’ego w najbardziej niepokojący sposób. : _I myślę, że tyle to sam już rozgryzłeś. Uczepienie się swoich durnych nadziei nie zamieni cię w węża, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo byś pragnął, by tak było._ :

Harry przełknął wielką gulę rozpaczy i wbił swoje spojrzenie we wzbudzające niepokój czerwone oczy, nim powiedział cichutko:

: _Ale byłbym naprawdę grzecznym wężem. Obiecuję._ :

Kącik cienkich warg mężczyzny uniósł się w szyderskim wyrazie uśmiechu.

: _Jeśli to miała być prośba, bym cię przetransfigurował w węża, to obawiam się, że będę musiał odmówić. Jesteś dla mnie znacznie cenniejszy jako człowiek._ :

: _Ale będzie ze mnie naprawdę okropny człowiek_ : spróbował Harry raz jeszcze, ale mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami tylko pokręcił głową.

: _Na tym świecie jest zbyt wiele pospolitych ludzi. Bezużytecznych i słabych. Gorszych ludzi, którzy nie powinni się w ogóle narodzić_ : wyjaśnił mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. : _Zaufaj mi, a upewnię się, że pewnego dnia zostaniesz wyjątkowo wspaniałą istotą ludzką, w porównaniu do tych żałosnych stworzeń. Nic mojego nie będzie mniej niż idealne, a ty nie będziesz wyjątkiem od tej reguły._ :

Harry powoli przemyślał te słowa i, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, odebrał je jako krzepiące. W tych słowach ukryta była prawda – przecież wszystko, co mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami robił, robił z wyjątkową precyzją i dokładnością. Jeśli zamierzał zrobić z Harry’ego wyjątkowo dobrą istotę ludzką, to _tak_ uczyni, nie zależnie od tego, jak koszmarnym materiałem Harry okazałby się z początku.

Palce Harry’ego owinęły się ciaśniej wokół czarnego materiału szat, Harry przylgnął do mężczyzny z niemal desperacją i skinął głową na zgodę.

: _To w porządku._ :

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami obdarzył gousatysfakcjonowanym pół-uśmiechem, nim ponownie skoncentrował swoją magię. Harry obserwował, jak koniec różdżki rysuje precyzyjne wzory na rękach i nogach Harry’ego, a blada i nieskazitelna skóra zakrywa rany i pokiereszowania, skąd Harry zdołał ją oderwać.

: _Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry_ : skomplementował Harry mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami i w zamian otrzymał małe, na wpół rozbawione parsknięcie i podziękowanie. Harry był prawie pewny, że drwiono z niego, ale nie dbał o to, ponieważ dużo ważniejsza myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. : _Czy przyszedłem na świat w jaju?_ :

: _Sądziłem, że już ustaliliśmy, że jesteś człowiekiem? Więc nie, nie przyszedłeś. Ludzie nie biorą się z jaj._ : Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami westchnął, znów rozdrażniony. Złapał cienki nadgarstek Harry’ego i rozkazał mu rozpostrzeć palce, by mógł uleczyć dość postrzępioną skórę pomiędzy nimi. Harry podporządkował się bez słowa, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

: _Więc czemu ja nie mam rodziców? Wyczytałem z książki, że ludzie mają rodziców, ponieważ ktoś musi się zająć młodymi. Nie znoszą jaj, widzisz, tak jak węże, a ludzkie dzieci są dosyć głupie, więc nie mogą same o siebie zadbać_ : wytłumaczył Harry, czując się całkiem dumny z tego, jak wiele wie. Wtedy przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że teraz sam był ludzkim dzieckiem i zastanowił się, czy też jest głupi.

Nie zauważył, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami też przerwał, znieruchomiał w środku rzucanego zaklęcia i spojrzał w dół na Harry’ego, z nieznacznie zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Kiedy Harry się zreflektował, szybko pokręcił uspokajająco głową.

: _Jest w porządku, tak myślę, skoro mam ciebie i Nagini_ : zapewniło dziecko, nie chcąc rozdrażnić mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami bardziej, niż już rozdrażniło. A ponad to, Harry wierzył, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, jak również Nagini, mogli go powstrzymać przed byciem głupim sto razy lepiej, niż jakikolwiek inny rodzic kiedykolwiek by mógł.

: _Nie masz rodziców, ponieważ ich zabiłem_ : powiedział zimno mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami i wrócił do łatania Harry’ego z niewzruszonym spojrzeniem na twarzy. Harry, ze swojej strony, był dość zaskoczony wyznaniem i gapił się na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

: _Och_ : skomentował wreszcie Harry. Nie był do końca pewien, co powiedzieć lub zrobić, ale po krótkim czasie spytał : _Dlaczego?_ :

: _Ponieważ chciałem cię_ : powiedział po prostu mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, a jego różdżka trąciła teraz już całkowicie wyleczone palce Harry’ego jeden ostatni raz.

: _Mnie?_ : spytał Harry, a jego oczy stały się tylko większe.

: _Tak. Najlepiej również martwego_ : powiedział mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. Kiedy świadomość tego, co mężczyzna miał na myśli, dotarła do Harry’ego, drgnął nerwowo, jakby chciał się odsunąć od niego. Nie zrobił tego jednak, tylko odchylił się do tyłu na tyle, by móc dobrze się przyjrzeć twarzy mężczyzny. Wnioskując po spokojnym wyrazie jego twarzy, Harry bez problemu stwierdził, że był tak poważny jak zawsze.

: _Ale ja jestem żywy_ : powiedział z wahaniem Harry. Był odrobinę zmartwiony tym, że jeśli wytknie prawdę, mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami również zda sobie z niej sprawę i zabije Harry’ego na miejscu. W końcu, mężczyzna wolałby Harry’ego _najlepiej_ w martwej formie, co brzmiało dość alarmująco zdaniem Harry’ego.

: _Odmówiłeś umrzeć_ : odparł mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami i schował swą różdżkę, nim zmierzył ciekawe i nieco przestraszone spojrzenie Harry’ego swym własnym, niezrażonym. Szkarłatne oczy szukały czegoś w twarzy Harry’ego, aż uniosła się dłoń i jeden długi palec odnalazł dziwną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na czole Harry’ego. Harry miał tę bliznę jak długo pamiętał, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami uznał jej istnienie. Harry zezował do góry, próbując obserwować ruch palca śledzącego kształt jego blizny.

: _Rzuciłem klątwę i trafiła cię ona dokładnie w to miejsce_ : rzekł mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. Jego oczy miały wręcz nieobecny wyraz, jakby mężczyzna spoglądał przez wiry historii, aż do nocy, kiedy się to zdarzyło i przypominał ją sobie bardzo wyraźnie. : _Ale przeżyłeś i jedynym świadectwem tego, że klątwa zadziałała, jest ten znak._ : Nagle do oczu mężczyzny powróciła bystrość i cała ich porażająca uwaga z powrotem skoncentrowała się na Harrym, unieruchamiając go w miejscu. : _Naznaczyłem cię jako moją własność i tak długo jak ten znak tu jest, należysz do mnie. Rozumiesz?_ :

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, ale skinął głową niemniej jednak.

: _Rozumiem._ : I rzeczywiście rozumiał, doskonale.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami również kiwnął głową, dając znać Harry’emu, że jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi, nim wstał i pociągnął go ze sobą. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ponownie, jako że wszystko warte wypowiedzenia zostało już wypowiedziane, ale to wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że to czym jest nie miało _tak naprawdę_ znaczenia. Był Harrym i mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami mógł uformować z niego pustymi słowami co tylko chciał; czy to węża, czy to człowieka, czy gumochłona. I z całą swą szczerością, Harry mógł przyznać, że był to układ, wobec którego nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko.

– Dobranoc. – To słowo, w języku ludzi, było ostatnim, jakie Harry wyszeptał, nim sen utulił go w swych ramionach tamtej nocy. Jeśli mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami chciał, by Harry był człowiekiem, to człowieka otrzyma. Gdy Harry od razu usłyszał ciche „Śpij, dziecko”, wiedział, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

…o0o…

Po tym, jak Harry został człowiekiem, wszystko stało się logiczniejsze. Nagle rzeczy, których nienawidził robić przedtem, jak używanie noży i widelców, kąpanie się regularnie lub uczenie się czytania i pisania, stały się najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą do zrobienia. Dziwaczne rzeczy, o których czytał w książkach, zaczęły mieć sens. Dziwne słowa, które mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami czasem do niego mówił, nabrały znaczenia. Wszystko było takie _oczywiste_ , tak przerażająco i wspaniale _ludzkie_ , że Harry’emu ciężko było w to wszystko uwierzyć. Całkowicie przebiło bycie wężem i po kilku tygodniach przystosowywania się, Harry mógł tylko patrzeć wstecz i zastanawiać się, jak mógł być tak głupi.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami był oczywiście zadowolony z postępów Harry’ego, bo powoli, choć z lekkim wahaniem, zaczął opowiadać Harry’emu o _tajemnicach_. _Niebezpieczne, lecz cudowne dziedziny magii,_ mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami rzekł i choć popatrzył na Harry’ego tak intensywnie jak zawsze, jego głos uzyskał nową, łagodniejszą barwę, zupełnie jakby te tajemne sprawy wywoływały nawet w mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami podziw.

Oczywiście, Harry wiedział o magii od zawsze. Widział rzucane zaklęcia nawet jeszcze zanim potrafił mówić, a bibliotekę zalewały książki na jej temat. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami opowiedział mu o magii wcześniej, nauczył kilku zaklęć nawet, i opowiadał o teoriach i różnych rodzajach magii. Ale to nie miało _nic_ wspólnego z tajemnymi sprawami. To też magia, prawda, ale _inny_ rodzaj magii. _Tajemnice_ były bardziej fascynujące i zdecydowanie delikatniejsze. Już samo wspominanie ich było ekscytujące i straszne zarazem.

Kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami mówił o nich, używał takich słów, jak _potężna_ , _wyjątkowa_ i _święta_. Kiedy stawał się najbardziej rozgorączkowany, mówił o _nieśmiertelności_ i _zakazanej_. Harry nauczył się nowych słów, takich jak _legilimencja_ , _nekromancja_ i _magie ofiarne_ , a za każdym razem, gdy słyszał nowe słowo, biegł do biblioteki, by je odszukać. Zawsze słuchał uważnie, i mimo że przez większość czasu nie do końca rozumiał, kwestie poruszane przez mężczyznę interesowały go tak, jak żadna inna sprawa. Skoro nawet mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami był tak zakochany w tych tajemnych sprawach, to _musiały_ być czymś absolutnie cudownym. Mężczyzna zawsze zaczynał swoje wywody od wspomnienia o magii i zawsze kończył na jej wychwaleniu. Harry szybko przyswoił sobie zwyczaj wzięcia zachwyconego oddechu w trakcie ciszy, która następowała po każdym wykładzie i cichego westchnięcia: „Naprawdę uwielbiam magię”, co czasami zyskiwało mu rzadki, sztywny pół-uśmiech mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami.

Jedynym innym razem, kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami zdawał się tak skupiony, jak wtedy gdy mówił o _tajemnych sprawach_ , był czas, kiedy wspominał o Hogwarcie.

Harry nie był pewny, czym dokładnie ten Hogwart jest, oprócz starego zamku. Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami o nim czasem mówił, sprawiał, że Harry myślał, że to dom mężczyzny, ale wtedy dyskusja zyskiwała ostrzejszy ton i padało imię Dumbledore i ten ciepły obraz zostawał zniszczony. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami potrafił spędzić godziny na opisywaniu korytarzy i holów, gdy czuł się nostalgicznie. A Harry zawsze słuchał, nawet jeśli nie uważał tego Hogwartu za tak interesujący jak tajemna magia.

Raz, mówiąc o Hogwarcie, mężczyzna poruszył bardzo delikatnie temat „ _Komnaty_ ”, lecz zaraz potem stał się raczej cichy i zamyślony, zostawiając go.

Kiedy Harry spytał „co z komnatą?”, mężczyzna tylko popatrzył na niego poważnie.

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. Jeśli cię to zacznie dotyczyć, to się dowiesz – odparł po chwili. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie powiedział już nic więcej po tym, a Harry nie ośmielił się dopytywać. Poważna mina nie opuściła twarzy mężczyzny i pozostał on głęboko w swych myślach, aż do zmroku.

…o0o…

Tej nocy Harry był niewidzialny.

Oczywiście, nie był naprawdę _niewidzialny_ , jako że nie znał żadnych zaklęć, które mogłyby mu ją zapewnić i nigdy nie położył swych rączek na jednej z tych niezwykłych peleryn czy amuletów, o których czasami czytał. Nie, Harry nie potrzebował takich rzeczy, by stać się niewidzialny. Już dawno temu nauczył się, że jeśli pozostanie wystarczająco cicho i będzie stał bez ruchu, ludzie przejdą obok niego, nie zauważając jego obecności. Była to przydatna umiejętność, zwłaszcza gdy się mieszkało w takim miejscu jak to i spędzało czas w otoczeniu takich ludzi, jak ci.

W tym momencie Harry stał nieruchomo w kącie holu wejściowego, owinięty ponurą ciemnością, która tak często czaiła się w korytarzach budynku, którego nazywał domem, i obserwował jak dziwaczni, odziani na czarno ludzie, znów wmaszerowują przez drzwi wejściowe. _Śmierciożercy_ , zwał ich mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. Za każdym razem, gdy o nich mówił, podły, próżny błysk w jego niepokojących oczach zdawał się nasilać. _Śmierciożercy_ , i to słowo było wypalone głęboko w Harry’ego młodym i ciekawym umyśle.

Kiedy Harry był młodszy i głupszy, wierzył, że to mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami sam stworzył te stworzenia. Z pewnością tylko mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami mógł wpaść na coś równie potwornego i skrzywionego, a jednocześnie pełnego pięknego wdzięku. Ale gdy pewnego razu Harry nieśmiało wyjawił swe myśli mężczyźnie, ten zarechotał niemal zachwyconym śmiechem i powiedział, że ci ludzie byli jego poplecznikami, jego najbardziej lojalnymi służącymi. Harry nie wspomniał o tym więcej, ponieważ ten obłąkany śmiech szczerze go przeraził w tamtym czasie. Ale nawet teraz, kiedy Harry z podziwem spoglądał na te ciemne postacie, nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy pod tymi maskami jest prawdziwe ciało, czy może też ci ludzie byli tylko duchami i koszmarami ukrytymi pod czarnymi szatami i złotymi maskami, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń.

– Śmierciożercy – wymamrotał po cichu sam do siebie i czar niewidzialności pękł pod ciężarem tego słowa. Jedna z ciemnych postaci usłyszała bezgłośny szept, jej głowa bezzwłocznie zwróciła się mniej więcej w kierunku Harry’ego, a spojrzenie przedarło przez cienie, aż do kąta, w którym stał Harry. Ani Harry, ani Śmierciożerca gapiący się na niego nie poruszyli się przez chwilę; Harry niepewien co zrobić, a Śmierciożerca oczywiście rozważając szansę, że tylko wyobraża sobie małe dziecko w tym pokoju. Powoli, postać uniosła rękę i szturchnęła ramię innego Śmierciożercy, nim wskazała na kąt i Harry’ego. Coraz więcej głów zwracało się w stronę Harry’ego, ale on się nie poruszył, tylko wpatrywał bez mrugnięcia okiem w dziejące się przed nim widowisko.

– To dzieciak.

– Co do. . .?

– Jest prawdziwy?

Harry rozważył danie przeczącej odpowiedzi na ostatnie pytanie, w nadziei na odwrócenia nieoczekiwanej uwagi, którą otrzymywał, ale w końcu nie zrobił tego. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie lubił, gdy Harry odzywał się bez pytania, a już zdecydowanie nie lubił, gdy Harry mówił rzeczy, które nie były prawdziwe. Było mnóstwo małych rzeczy, których mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie mógł znieść, ale Harry nauczył się ich na pamięć i wiedział, jak ich unikać. Właściwie, jeśli Harry miał być całkowicie szczery, to sądził, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami w ogóle niczego nie lubił. Zdecydowanie był zawsze wystarczająco poirytowany.

– Co ty tu robisz? Kim _jesteś_? – zapytał jeden ze Śmierciożerców i przepchnął swą drogę do Harry’ego. W jego tonie była pewna ostrość, ale wciąż był dziwnie miękki: głos kobiety. – Czy Czarny Pan wie, że samemu tu sobie spacerujesz?

– Obserwuję – odparł Harry i spokojnie zerknął na zbliżającą się Śmierciożerczynię. – A mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami wie wszystko. – To zatrzymało Śmierciożerczynię, ale szybko wzięła się w garść. Jej drobna dłoń chwyciła chude ramię Harry’ego z zaskakującą siłą i dziecko wzdrygnęło się na ten kontakt.

– Czy nie rozumiesz, jak nierozsądnym było przyjście tu dzisiaj? Ci ludzie nie wahaliby się nawet sekundy, by cię zabić – syknęła Śmierciożerczyni, ściszając swój głos tak, by tylko Harry mógł ją usłyszeć.

Harry wydął wargi, gapiąc się spode łba na Śmierciożerczynię. Przyzwyczaił się do grożenia jego życiu, ale mimo to nie uważał, że kompletny obcy mógł ot tak sobie mu grozić. Tylko mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami – i być może Nagini – mieli do tego prawo.

Jednak Harry nie dostał wystarczająco czasu, by wypowiedzieć swoją opinię na głos.

– Puść dziecko, Narcyzo – lodowaty, znajomy głos zabrzmiał gdzieś z przodu holu. Śmierciożerczyni trzymająca ramię Harry’ego wypuściła je natychmiast, prawie się wzdrygając. Harry z fascynacją przyglądał się, jak wszystkie duchy i koszmary opadają na kolana, gdy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami z wdziękiem przechodzi przez pokój. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Harrym i spojrzał na niego z góry, a niepokojące, szkarłatne oczy nieznacznie się zmrużyły.

– Co tu robisz, smarkaczu? – spytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem, który Harry uznałby za przerażający, gdyby nie był do niego tak doskonale przyzwyczajony.

Tak faktycznie, to mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie był z bliska aż tak przerażający, jak się mu wydawało. Podczas gdy był potężny i okrutny ponad miarę, i zatem godny strachu i szacunku, wciąż był bardziej _rzeczywisty_ , niż większość ludzi, których Harry spotkał. Nie chował się za anonimowością tych bezdusznych, złotych masek. Nie ubierał swych myśli w nic nie znaczące słowa i długie przemowy, jak wiele z jego Śmierciożerców. Harry zawsze mógł zaufać mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami, że powie i zrobi tylko to, co naprawdę ma na myśli, jak również, że będzie chciał tego, co zrobi i powie, nie zależnie od tego, jak okrutne i złośliwe by były jego intencję. Jego działania i słowa miały _sens_ i każdy jego uczynek miał swoją przyczynę i cel. Nie było możliwości, aby mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami mógł być duchem lub koszmarem, bo był bardziej żywy i obecny niż ktokolwiek inny, kogo Harry znał.

Nie żeby Harry znał wielu ludzi, rzecz jasna. Rzadko mógł opuścić Dwór, a ludzi wewnątrz Dworu _trudno_ było nazwać tym rodzajem, do którego Harry by się chciał zbliżyć, nawet czując się bardzo samotnie. Ale Harry miał mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami i mężczyzna był wystarczającą ilością ludzi w jednej osobie, by usatysfakcjonować Harry’ego do końca życia.

– Obserwuję – powtórzył wyjaśnienie, które przedstawił zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej wścibskiej Śmierciożerczyni.

– Więc proszę, powiedz, _dlaczego_ obserwujesz? Czy nie powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, byś zajął się sobą dzisiejszej nocy _gdzieś indziej_ niż tu?

– Powiedziałeś. – Harry ze zmieszaniem pokiwał głową na zgodę. – Ale ktoś musi obserwować, kiedy nie ma Nagini. – To było oczywiste wytłumaczenie i Harry był nieco zaskoczony sam sobą, że to je przedstawił w pierwszej kolejności.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami zdawał się pomyśleć nad jego słowami, nim przytaknął lekko w odpowiedzi.

– Niech będzie. Ufam, że zdasz jej raport, gdy tylko powróci.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami zbadał wzrokiem jego wątłą postać, nim wolno wyciągnął swą cisową różdżkę i obrócił ją leniwie między palcami. Harry spoglądał na ten ruch zafascynowany, doskonale wiedząc, co zaraz nadejdzie. Słyszał, jak Śmierciożercy niespokojnie wiercą się w tle, ale żaden z ich dwojga nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.

– Czy wiesz dlaczego? – zapytał krótko mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, nie zawracając sobie głowy uściśleniem pytania ani trochę bardziej niż konieczne.

– Ponieważ się nie posłuchałem – odpowiedział Harry bez namysłu i lekko potaknął, bardziej tik jego chudej szyi niż prawdziwe kiwnięcie. To proste pytanie, zważywszy, że nieposłuszeństwo i niepowodzenia były jedynymi dwoma rzeczami, których mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie tolerował w żadnym wypadku.

– Słusznie – powiedział mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami i obdarzył go małym, cierpkim uśmiechem. Harry był prawdopodobnie jedyną obecną osobą w holu, która mogła zinterpretować ten skrzywiony, nikły uśmiech poprawnie – gest aprobaty. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego małe, białe ząbki błysnęły w ciemnościach, a zielone oczy rozjarzyły się, gdy patrzył, jak cisowa różdżka zatrzymuje się, by wskazać prosto na niego.

– Mój panie. . . – najbliższa Śmierciożerczyni: ta, której imię to Narcyza, czy coś równie głupiutkiego, zaczęła niepewnie, ale natychmiast została uciszona jednym ostrym szkarłatnym spojrzeniem. Harry zastanowił się w myślach, czy kiedyś uda mu się nauczyć tej sztuczki i czy któregoś dnia także będzie potrafił piorunować tak spojrzeniem. To mogła być poręczna umiejętność. Harry przetestował swoje zabójcze spojrzenie, krzywiąc się na swoje bose stopy, lecz jego palce nawet nie zadrżały.

– Jest jeszcze inny powód – kontynuował mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, gdy już uciszył Śmierciożerczynię.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym dokładnie, nim odparł z wahaniem:

– Ponieważ zostałem przyłapany?

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami pozwolił, by jego uśmiech się chwilowo powiększył, nim wyraz ten zginął koszmarną śmiercią na jego twarzy, i wyszeptał słowa klątwy w dzwoniącej w uszach ciszy:

– _Crucio_.

Harry nie krzyczał. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że krzyczenie w niczym nie pomaga, a jedynie zapewnia mu później zdarte gardło i sprawia, że jedzenie i oddychanie nie są zbyt przyjemne. Zamiast tego, zagryzł zęby i zacisnął oczy, gdy nieznośny ból i żar rozdarły jego małe ciało. Nie zarejestrował upadku na twardą, marmurową podłogę, ani tego, jak jego kończyny dygoczą spazmatycznie. Nawet kiedy klątwa została zniesiona, po zaskakująco krótkim czasie, Harry potrzebował kilku chwil, by dojść do siebie, podczas gdy echa klątwy powoli zanikały. Jeszcze większy wysiłek sprawiło mu podniesienie się na swe trzęsące nogi, wyprostowanie pleców i popatrzenie krnąbrnie w te zimne, czerwone oczy, które zdawały się piekielnie zdeterminowane, by ponownie ujrzeć go na podłodze.

Harry czuł, jak jedna łza ześlizguje się w dół jego policzka, a posmak krwi wypełnia jego usta. Miał nieme nadzieje, że nie wgryzł się w swój język zbyt głęboko. W samym środku ich walki na piorunowanie się spojrzeniami, mężczyzna znienacka wyciągnął rękę, szybko jak błyskawica, i przesunął swym palcem po policzku Harry’ego, łapiąc samotną łzę, nim dotarła do podbródka Harry’ego. Minęła kolejna krótka chwila, nim schował swą różdżkę do kieszeni i westchnął trochę.

– Dołącz więc do nas – powiedział po prostu mężczyzna, obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął maszerować ku schodom na drugim końcu holu.

Harry zwlekał tylko tak długo, by pozwolić sobie na mały, zwycięski uśmiech, nim pośpieszył za szybko oddalającą się postacią. Był pewien, że znów zdał jeden z tych dziwacznych małych testów mężczyzny, skoro pozwolono mu zabrać się na jakiekolwiek spotkanie, jakie miało być prowadzone. Harry’ego tak naprawdę nie obchodziły te spotkania, jako że były nudne i trwały zbyt długo, ale _lubił_ , gdy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami miał wystarczająco dobry humor, by pozwolić mu przyjść. Dzięki temu Harry czuł się ważny i akceptowany.

Harry przeskoczył przez roje Śmierciożerców, dogonił mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami i mocno złapał czarny rękaw swoją małą rączką. Czerwone oczy spojrzały w dół na niego, tylko na chwilę, ale gdy żadne oschłe słowa nie nastąpiły, Harry ukrył kolejny uśmiech schylając głowę i szczerząc się na swoje bose stopy. Jego palce zadrżały, machając do niego wesoło.

…o0o…

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Harry ponownie zapragnął być niewidzialny.

Przez całą drogę po schodach, aż do korytarza na drugim piętrze, czuł jak w tył jego głowy wwiercają się lodowate spojrzenia. Kiedy raz lub dwa odważył się zerknąć przez ramię, jedynym co ujrzał były złote maski i puste oczodoły skierowane ku niemu. Te bezosobowe, puste spojrzenia sprawiały, że ciarki przechodziły Harry’ego i mocniej ściskał czarny rękaw w swej dłoni. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami wydawał się albo nieświadomy albo obojętny na nie. A może przyzwyczaił się do nich. Może nawet podobały mu się przeszywające, puste oczy i niepodzielna uwaga. Może to właśnie tego _chciał_. Był właśnie taki dziwaczny, zawsze pragnął głupiutkich rzeczy jak uwaga, panowanie nad światem, czy więcej bezosobowych duchów klęczących u jego stóp.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i powiedział mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami, jak bardzo dziwaczny jest. Został nagrodzony umiarkowanie gniewnym spojrzeniem i niewielkim popchnięciem, przez które potknąwszy się, przekroczył wielkie, podwójne drzwi do głównej sali jadalnej.

Harry zawsze lubił tę konkretną salę. Zajmowała ogromną przestrzeń z wysokim sufitem i posiadała bardzo ładny widok na wioskę Little Hangleton. Niestety, mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie doceniał ładnego widoku tak bardzo jak Harry, bo okna były w większości schowane za ciemnopurpurowymi firanami z aksamitu. Ściany pokrywała obrzydliwa, zielona tapeta, która już powoli odpadała, a dywan na drewnianej podłodze składał się tylko z grubej warstwy kurzu. W skład mebli całej przestronnej sali wchodził jeden długi stół po środku i kilkanaście dziesiątek krzeseł go otaczających; większość z nich zaprojektowana raczej po to, by wyglądać dobrze, niż by być jakoś szczególnie wygodna.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pokój miał nieco dramatyczny wygląd, który sprawiał, że Harry czuł się tak, jakby wkroczył w jeden z tych przyprawiających o gęsią skórkę horrorów, które kiedyś czytał, gdy pozwolono mu na coś innego niż suche podręczniki i tomiszcza z zaklęciami. Tak naprawdę, jedynym przyprawiającym o gęsią skórkę czasem, jaki ten pokój widział, były spotkania zamaskowanych duchów, a Harry nie uważał, by one się liczyły za jakieś wyjątkowo przerażające stworzenia, skoro mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami miał je tak perfekcyjnie pod kontrolą. Były całkiem smutnymi małymi istotami, w całej swej cudacznej, ponurej grozie. _Śmierciożercy_. Harry zastanowił się, czy mógłby ich znaleźć w Potwornej Księdze Potworów, jeśli by szukał dostatecznie długo.

– Szkoda, że Nagini tu nie ma – wymamrotał Harry, idąc za mężczyzną z czerwonymi oczami przez pokój, do drugiego krańca długiego stołu. Harry i Nagini czasem toczyli czarodziejskie pojedynki na tym właśnie stole, o ile Nagini była w pobliżu i o ile oboje mieli na to czas. Bardzo ciekawe pojedynki, zważywszy na to, że Harry jeszcze nie miał swej różdżki, a Nagini nie mogłaby _utrzymać_ różdżki, nawet jeśli by ją miała.

– Nie _waż_ _się_ postawić stopy na stole podczas tego zebrania – wysyczał mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami do niego niebezpiecznie – albo przysięgam, że spędzisz tydzień pod Cruciatusem.

Harry spojrzał niedowierzająco na mężczyznę.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego tak naprawdę, prawda? Poza tym, zawsze jesteś taki zajęty, nie znalazłbyś aż tyle czasu, by spędzić tydzień tylko mnie przeklinając.

– Po to mam zwolenników – odparł mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami niewzruszenie, siadając z dramatyzmem na krześle u szczytu stołu, a jego płaszcz skłębił się wokół niego. Harry poobserwował go trochę, próbując rozgryźć, jak bardzo poważny był. Ciężko było powiedzieć, skoro rzadko się zdarzało, by mężczyzna wyglądał inaczej _niż_ poważnie. Był zły, czasami, ale nawet wtedy wyglądał na _poważnie_ złego. W końcu Harry zdecydował się nie ryzykować i zanotował sobie w pamięci, by trzymać swoje nogi z dala od stołu podczas nadchodzących godzin.

Może znajdzie i mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami w Potwornej Księdze Potworów. Najprawdopodobniej pod etykietą _Niedorzeczne i Drażliwe Potwory_.

– I tak chciałbym, by Nagini tu była – burknął Harry pod nosem. Naprawdę czasami za nią tęsknił, kiedy znikała na dłuższy czas. Była jedyną, która odważyłaby się odpyskować mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami i nie zostałaby za to potraktowana klątwą. Harry nigdy tak do końca nie rozgryzł, dlaczego Nagini dostawała tak dużo forów, kiedy chodziło o nieposłuszeństwo i zuchwalstwo, ale podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że tak naprawdę Nagini była matką mężczyzny.

Krzesła zaskrzepiły, przesuwane po podłodze, gdy Śmierciożercy usiedli na swych miejscach, a Harry nie przegapił tego, jak mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami krzywi się na ten ostry dźwięk. Niezadowolenie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, a przenikliwe spojrzenie powiodło po jego zwolennikach. Harry współczuł im trochę, więc posłał mały, przepraszający uśmiech najbliższemu z nich.

– Gdzie mam siedzieć? – spytał cicho mężczyznę z czerwonymi oczami, który jedynie spojrzał na niego krótko, nim wskazał palcem w dół, na podłogę.

– Hmpf – fuknął Harry. Posłusznie usiadł na podłodze, ale nie bez skrzyżowania swych chudych ramion i wydęcia wargi zaraz potem. Harry wiedział doskonale, że wyczarowanie jeszcze jednego krzesła za pomocą różdżki nie stanowiłoby żadnego wyzwania dla mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami, nawet jeśli miało być jeszcze lepsze niż krzesła obecne w pokoju, ale i tak nie zaskoczyło go jakoś specjalnie, kiedy mężczyzna odmówił. Czynienie drobnych złośliwych uczynków jak ten zawsze pozwało mężczyźnie poczuć zadowolenie z siebie i swojego rzekomego wewnętrznego zła, więc Harry nie narzekał. Zazwyczaj pozwalało to mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami utrzymać dobry nastrój.

Kiedy Harry już się ułożył najwygodniej jak mógł, uniósł z determinacją spojrzenie na Śmierciożerców i obserwował.

W końcu, obserwowanie było czymś, w czym był dobry.

…o0o…

Jeśli istniało coś, czego Severus Snape nienawidził bardziej niż Czarnego Pana, to było to bycie zdezorientowanym.

Dezorientacja była skutkiem ignorancji, a ignorancja z kolei prowadziła do tragicznej ścieżki pomyłek i niepowodzeń. Severus nie uważał siebie za szczególnego ignoranta, lecz wręcz chlubił się niezłą spostrzegawczością i byciem zawsze dobrze poinformowanym o ważnych sprawach. A jednak – musiał przyznać, że nie mógł przypomnieć sobie innego razu, gdy był tak zdezorientowany, jak w momencie, gdy usiadł na swoim miejscu przy ogromnym stole spotkań i obserwował małe, zielonookie dziecko siedzące u stóp Czarnego Pana. Jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że jego zdezorientowanie było marginalnie łatwiejsze do zniesienia był fakt, że wszyscy dookoła zdawali się być równie jak on zaskoczeni nagłym zjawieniem się dziecka na dworze Czarnego Pana.

Aczkolwiek Severus podejrzewał, że wspomniane pojawienie się chłopca nie było wcale takie nagłe, jak by się to mogło wydawać. Sposób w jaki Czarny Pan i ten tajemniczy chłopiec się do siebie odnosili, wskazywałby dość jasno na to, że obydwaj się znali i niemal _komfortowo_ czuli w swym towarzystwie. Widok Czarnego Pana karzącego nieposłuszeństwo klątwą Cruciatus nie był niczym nowym, ale ujrzenie tak małego dziecka akceptującego ją tak spokojnie i z tak zaskakującą dojrzałością było niespodziewane. Severus mógł się tylko domyślać, jak wiele razy ta torturująca klątwa musiała być rzucona na chłopca, by znosił ją tak dzielnie. A jednak najbardziej niepokojącą częścią spektaklu był euforyczny uśmiech dziecka, kiedy tylko Czarny Pan pozwolił mu się zabrać z nim na spotkanie.

To dziecko nie mogło być synem Czarnego Pana, czyż nie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Cały ten pomysł był śmieszny. Z Czarnego Pana żaden materiał na rodzica, a mało prawdopodobne, by mężczyzna miał w wysokim poważaniu taki zwyczaj, jak posiadanie dziedzica. W końcu zamierzał żyć wiecznie, a zatem całkiem zbędny był mu dziedzic. Poza tym, jeśli _miałby_ mieć dziedzica to byłby to ktoś bardziej. . . cóż, po prostu ktoś _bardziej_ w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Zielonookie dziecko było maleńką istotą i po wyglądzie Severus zgadywałby, że na pewno nie jest ani trochę starsze niż Draco – sądząc po tym co Severus zapamiętał ostatnim razem, gdy widział swojego chrześniaka. Jednak podczas gdy Draco był zadbanym i niepotrzebnie głośnym dzieckiem, zielonooki chłopiec miał potargane czarne włosy i zamienił zaledwie kilka cichych słów bezpośrednio z Czarnym Panem. Miał na sobie bardzo zwyczajne zielone szaty, o kilka rozmiarów za duże, a jego stopy pozostawały zupełnie bose. Było coś niezaprzeczalnie nienaturalnego w tym dziecku: coś, co sprawiało, że Severus najchętniej oderwałby od niego spojrzenie i udał, że wcale go tu nie ma; ale i tak, chłopiec zdecydowanie nie był wystarczająco wyjątkowy, by być dziedzicem Czarnego Pana. Severus z trudem odepchnął od siebie ciekawość i z powrotem skierował swą uwagę na trwające spotkanie.

– Mój _ojciec_ wyraził zainteresowanie ubieganiem się o pozycję Ministra Magii – przemawiał obecnie Barty Crouch Junior, a pogarda lała się z każdego jego słowa. – Jeśli się tak stanie, to bardzo możliwe, że przepchnie większość ustaw, które dotychczas blokował biurokracyjny charakter Ministerstwa, w tym te, które zezwolą na brutalniejsze sesje tortur i przymus spożycia Veritaserum przez podejrzanych o należenie do Śmierciożerców.

– To niespodziewana zmiana sytuacji, rzeczywiście – powiedział Czarny Pan krótko – ale prawdą jest, że ten człowiek staje się dla nas zagrożeniem.

– Czy powinniśmy się go pozbyć? – spytał Lucjusz Malfoy z drugiego krańca stołu. – W oczach publiki Crouch jest jedynym, który próbuje wnieść sprawiedliwość do tych niepewnych czasów. Obawiam się, że jego śmierć mogłaby negatywnie odbić się na twoim poparciu ze strony neutralnych czarodziejów, mój panie.

Severus był jednym z nielicznych, którzy zauważyli, jak zielone oczy małego dziecka mrużą się na tę wzmiankę, i to tylko dlatego, że na to czekał. Zafascynowany obserwował, jak chłopiec wpierw wbił swe spojrzenie w Lucjusza, by następnie powoli podnieść swój wzrok ku Czarnemu Panu. Jego zielone spojrzenie się nie zachwiało, gdy intensywnie się wpatrywał w najpotężniejszego czarodzieja tego wieku, ewidentnie czekając, aż mężczyzna zauważy jego wzrok. Czarny Pan zauważył go raczej szybko, spróbował go zignorować i kontynuować spotkanie, ale co było dość zabawne, szybko się poddał.

– Co _jest_?

– Jak smakuje śmierć? – zapytało dziecko i to pytanie zabrzmiało jak dzwon w nagłej ciszy holu. Wydawało się, że wszelki, nawet najmniejszy ruch zamarł, gdy echo tych słów odbijało się w ich uszach, a wszystkie oczy zawisły na chłopcu. Jeśli samego Czarnego Pana zaskoczyło to pytanie, to nie okazał tego w żaden widoczny sposób.

– Dlaczego pytasz? – dociekał Czarny Pan.

– Cóż – zaczął chłopiec i zerknął na ludzi zebranych wokół stołu – oni są Śmiercio _żercami_ , nie? A skoro jest ich tak wielu, to pomyślałem, że śmierć musi smakować naprawdę dobrze! – zadeklarował niewinnie, nim przerwał, by nad czymś się zastanowić. – Chociaż, wyglądają na głodnych. Powinieneś ich więcej karmić.

Łatwo rozpoznawalny, zachwycony rechot Bellatrix, przerwał ciszę. Jedno spojrzenie Czarnego Pana wystarczyło, by ją uciszyć.

– Obiecuję ci, że pewnego dnia dowiesz się dokładnie, jak smakuje śmierć. Ale dzisiaj nie jest tym dniem – odpowiedział Czarny Pan po prostu i, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu swych Śmierciożerców, w jego tonie pojawiło się dość jasne rozbawienie.

– To jutro? Na śniadanie może? – spytało natychmiast dziecko, patrząc niecierpliwie ku oczom Czarnego Pana.

I kiedy Czarny Pan niecnie uśmiechnął się do chłopca u swoich stóp i odparł: „Zobaczymy”, Severus nagle bardzo mocno zaczął wątpić w swój wcześniejszy osąd, iż to dziecko _nie_ może być synem Czarnego Pana. Czy skłonność do morderstwa mogła być dziedziczną cechą? Chłopiec tylko skinął uroczyście głową i wrócił do swojego gapienia się, obserwując Śmierciożerców z jeszcze żywszym zainteresowaniem niż wcześniej. Severus powoli zaczynał uznawać ten wzrok za niespodziewanie niepokojący.

Czarny Pan spojrzał w dół ku chłopcu, nim powrócił do Śmierciożerców, a jego zimne czerwone oczy wwierciły się w jednego z nich w szczególności. Barty Crouch drgnął nerwowo pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia.

– Być może nadszedł czas, by świat poznał twoje powiązania – rzekł Czarny Pan. – Upewnij się, że ta informacja stanie się na tyle publiczna, by Ministerstwo nie mogło jej uciszyć.

– Mój panie, moja pozycja w Ministerstwie…

– Zrób, jak ci każę – Czarny Pan warknął ostro, ucinając słowa Croucha i sprawiając, że większość Śmierciożerców się wzdrygnęła. – Mało prawdopodobne, by czarodziejski świat zagłosował na kandydata na Ministra, który nawet nie umie zatrzymać własnego syna po swej stronie.

– Zajmę się tym, mój panie – potaknął Crouch i pokłonił się lekko.

Czysty, dziecięcy głos przeciął powietrze sali narad ponownie:

– Czy Mui to twoje imię? Nic dziwnego, że nigdy mi go nie wyjawiłeś, skoro jest takie głupiutkie jak to! – Czarny Pan odwrócił się bardzo powoli, by spojrzeć w dół, na dziecko, a jego wzrok był absolutnie morderczy. Najwidoczniej chłopiec również rozpoznał groźbę kryjącą się pod tą ekspresją, bo jego głos zabarwiła niepewność, gdy dodał: – Powinienem nazywać cię panem Paańe?

Severus był całkiem pewny, że wkrótce na cmentarzu Little Hangleton pojawi się nowy grób, kiedy Czarny Pan wyciągnął swą różdżkę i wskazał nią na dziecko z napinającym nerwy do granic możliwości spokojem. Dziecko było albo bardzo odważne, albo niesamowicie głupie. A może odrobinę takie i takie.

_Gryffindor_ , pomyślał Severus z drwiną w duchu.

– Ja nie… – zaczął chłopiec, ale Czarny Pan machnął różdżką raz i szepnął zaklęcie pod nosem, zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek usłyszał jakie. Chłopiec urwał zdanie z krótkim tchnieniem i uniósł obie ręce, by zakryć usta, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Jego spokojna postawa nie zachwiała się ani razu podczas tego zdarzenia, co było dość niebywałe. Czarny Pan nie był w końcu znany z samokontroli czy opanowania, gdy był rozwścieczony.

– Trzy dni. Teraz wynoś się stąd – powiedział krótko czarodziej, nie spoglądając na dziecko ponownie. Chłopiec posłał Czarnemu Panu jedno miażdżące spojrzenie, zbierając w swojej niewielkiej formie zaskakująco dużo zabójczej irytacji i paląc jej ogień dookoła, jak jakiś dziwny rodzaj bezróżdżkowej magii, nim odwrócił się z dumą i odmaszerował w stronę drzwi. Na jego twarzy malował się pewien rodzaj pychy i głęboka dezaprobata, tak zupełnie nie pasująca do tej dziecięcej twarzy, przypominająca Severusowi już bardziej urażonego arystokratę niż małego chłopca. Kiedy dziecko przeszło obok, jego zielone oczy na krótką chwilę spotkały wzrok Severusa, chwilę która nie trwała nawet tak długo jak mrugnięcie okiem, a jednak trwała na tyle długo, by roztrzaskać cały świat Severusa.

_Pamiętał_ te oczy. Pamiętał ten właśnie odcień zieleni i tę pewną siebie upartość, która w nich zamieszkiwała. Pamiętał jak te oczy wyglądały, kiedy się śmiały i pamiętał jak wyglądały, gdy płakały. Tak jak i pamiętał jak piorunowały spojrzeniem i jak łagodne potrafiły być. Pamiętał te oczy tak boleśnie dobrze, że ciężko mu było oddychać, a jego serce bolało. Jak mógłby _nie_ pamiętać?

I wtedy ta chwila minęła, chłopiec wypadł z pokoju i Severus pozostał sam w świecie, który już nigdy nie miał być taki sam.

_Lily_.

To były oczy Lily. Severus był tego pewien. I teraz, gdy miał już ten istotny fragment układanki we właściwym miejscu, wszystko nagle nabrało sensu tak szybko, że Severus z trudem starał się nadążyć. Chłopiec był dzieckiem Lily. Dzieckiem Lily i _Pottera_. Dzieckiem z proroctwa. Zaginionym, ponoć zmarłym dzieckiem. Ale nie, to dziecko nie było ani martwe, ani już dłużej zaginione. Było właśnie tu, żywe i dobrze się mające, w rękach Czarnego Pana.

_Dziecko Lily_ , które cierpiało z powodu Cruciatusa tuż przez oczami Severusa i które spytało, jak smakuje śmierć ze szczerą ciekawością.

Minęły lata odkąd Severus czuł tak głęboką, wstrząsającą światem rozpacz, jak w tym właśnie momencie. Właściwie, nie czuł jej od tej koszmarnej nocy, kiedy przekazał proroctwo Czarnemu Panu i skazał Lily na śmierć. W pewnym sensie, ta sama wypełniona chaosem noc sprowadziła Severusa do tej sytuacji. _On_ skazał tego małego chłopca, który posiadał oczy Lily, na ten los, przez wyszeptanie słów proroctwa prosto do ucha Czarnego Pana: dając mu powód, by skierował całe swe destruktywne okrucieństwo na tego biednego chłopca.

Proroctwo. To właśnie to proroctwo było osobistym przekleństwem Severusa przez zbyt wiele lat. To była jego kara za wszystkie złe uczynki i niewłaściwe wybory. A teraz ta po trzykroć przeklęta rzecz znów powracała, by uderzyć w Severusa z siłą emocjonalnego _Crucio_ ponownie.

To dziecko, ten _Harry_ , był tym, który według przepowiedni ma pokonać Czarnego Pana i oto był, rozdawał swe łagodne uśmiechy i ciche słowa mężczyźnie, którego miał zmieść z powierzchni Ziemi; ukryty z dala od świata, który ma uratować. Po ujrzeniu tego wszystkiego, Severus mógł tylko przypuszczać, jak głęboko Czarny Pan zatopił w tym dziecku swe zatrute szpony, i czy miało sens posiadanie nadziei na to, że chłopiec może zostać uratowany, czy też nic już z niego nie pozostało. Naprawdę, teraz już całkowicie pojmował, czemu Albus nie mógł wcześniej znaleźć tego dziecka, patrząc na to jak głęboko ukryty był w Mroku, jak stoi pośrodku tej burzy jaką był Czarny Pan i jego rosnące imperium.

Część Severusa chciała skoczyć równo na nogi, przebiec przez drzwi i odnaleźć chłopca, a następnie aportować ich obu w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Na szczęście, jego rozsądniejsza część przypomniała mu, że nie dobiegłby nawet do końca stołu, nie, kiedy Czarny Pan siedział jedynie parę metrów od niego. Jedyne, co Severus mógł teraz zrobić, to przesiedzieć do końca spotkanie i potem pospieszyć z tą informacją do Dyrektora. To była jego jedyna szansa, by kogokolwiek uratować.

– Wygląda na to, że Severus jest zbyt zajęty rozkoszowaniem się swoim olśnieniem, by poświęcać większą uwagę przebiegowi spotkania. – Znajomy, zimny głos wtargnął w świadomość Severusa, rozrywając jego myśli i sprawiając, że wzdrygnął się odruchowo. Severus dokładnie się upewnił, że pozbył się wszelkich śladów swoich szalejących myśli z twarzy i że głos mu nie zadrży, nim przemówił:

– Przepraszam, mój panie. Byłem raczej dość. . . zaskoczony pewnymi odkryciami – rzekł ostrożnie Severus, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi tak niepewnie i na tak wstrząśniętego, jak się w rzeczywistości czuł. Czarny Pan obdarzył go pokręconym uśmiechem.

– Tak, tyle to jest oczywiste – powiedział mężczyzna, podczas gdy jego przenikliwy wzrok oceniał Severusa solennie. Kiedy przemówił ponownie, w jego głosie zawisł ostrzegający ton. – Zostań po spotkaniu. Mam kilka spraw, którymi trzeba się zająć.

Severus potaknął z szacunkiem, doskonale zrozumiawszy ukryte znaczenie tych słów. To był rozkaz, by zachował dla siebie swoje odkrycie i Severus zamierzał go doskonale przestrzegać. Musiał pozostać przy życiu przynajmniej na tyle długo, by poinformować Albusa o tej nowej zmianie sytuacji. Bardzo możliwe, że zmieni ona kierunek całej wojny i wpłynie na los całego świata. I tym razem Severus zamierzał odegrać swą rolę poprawnie. Jego uczynki skazały na zagładę Lily, ale być może wciąż będzie mógł ocalić jej syna. Przynajmniej tyle mógł dla niej zrobić.

Reszta spotkania minęła Severusowi jakby we mgle. Nic, co Śmierciożercy powiedzieli, nie miało dla niego znaczenia, a waga pozostałych informacji została przyćmiona przez tajemnicę, jaką był Harry Potter. Oczekiwał dyskusji z Czarnym Panem po części z nietypową dla siebie chęcią, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, w którą stronę nadmieniona dyskusja może go poprowadzić. Jeśli nie będzie miał ani trochę szczęścia, to Czarny Pan zwiąże go przysięgą nie wyjawienia swej wiedzy nikomu, a może nawet usunie mu wspomnienia lub zwyczajnie zabije. Severus podejrzewał, że nikt poza nim i Czarnym Panem nie wie, jak ważne jest to dziecko i z tego co Severus widział, Czarny Pan mógł pragnąć utrzymać ten stan sytuacji.

Kiedy Czarny Pan w końcu odprawił swych zwolenników, Severus pozostał, gdzie był, tylko wstając, kiedy i Czarny Pan wstał.

– Wiesz kim jest ten chłopiec, czyż nie, Severusie? – spytał Czarny Pan, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim Śmierciożercą.

– Mam swe podejrzenia, mój panie – odparł dyplomatycznie Severus, nie chcąc zdradzić zbyt wiele. W towarzystwie Czarnego Pana najlepiej było trzymać słowa na wodzy, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna użyje ich przeciwko niemu wcześniej czy później.

Czarny Pan oczywiście zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Severus robi, bo posłał swemu szpiegowi nie do końca rozbawiony pół-uśmiech, nim odezwał się ponownie:

– Chcę, żebyś poinformował Dumbledore’a o tych swoich podejrzeniach.

To zdecydowanie zaskoczyło Severusa, lecz nic poza wolnym mrugnięciem jego oczu nie wydało jego reakcji.

– Mój panie, czy nie uważasz, że wiedza, iż ten chłopiec jest żywy, nie zachęciłaby Dumbledore’a do zorganizowania jakiejś. . . gryffindorskiej próby ratunku? – spytał ostrożnie.

– To mało prawdopodobne. Dumbledore nie może sobie pozwolić na zaryzykowanie swoich już i tak wciąż uszczuplających się sił do tak samobójczej misji – odpowiedział Czarny Pan. Severus wiedział, że słowa Czarnego Pana były prawdą, oczywiście, ale i tak gwałtownie musiał powstrzymać tę małą część siebie, która chciała zapytać, jakiego rodzaju protekcję Czarny Pan utworzył dla chłopca. Takie pytanie bez wątpienia sprawiłoby, że Czarny Pan stałby się podejrzliwy i z pewnością nie pomogłoby sprawie Harry’ego Pottera. Severus miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie wystarczająco ostrożny i właściwie zagra swymi kartami, to może uzyska szansę porozmawiania bezpośrednio z chłopcem, może nawet _bez_ ograniczającej swobodę wypowiedzi obecności Czarnego Pana.

– Pragnę, by uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdy nadejdzie czas – powiedział w końcu Czarny Pan, wyjawiając powód swej dziwnej prośby. Cokolwiek, czego Severus się spodziewał, czy co podejrzewał, zdecydowanie nie było _tym_ i gdyby nie lata podwójnego szpiegostwa, to zbierałby właśnie szczękę z podłogi w tym momencie. Severus _musiał_ odnaleźć powód tej, wszystko na to wskazuje, szalonej decyzji. Umieszczenie chłopca tuż pod nosem Dumbledore’a było niezwykle ryzykowną decyzją, jeśli Czarny Pan zamierzał zachować dla siebie lojalność chłopca.

– Hogwart, mój panie? Z pewnością Durmstrang lub…

– Umieszczenie go w Hogwarcie jest niezwykle istotne dla moich planów. To wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć – przerwał Czarny Pan i jego ostry jak brzytwa wzrok wepchnął jakiekolwiek inne pytania i spory, jakie Severus miał, z powrotem w jego gardło.

Severus potaknął z uznaniem.

– Czy pragniesz, aby Dumbledore wiedział o twoim planie, by umieścić chłopca w Hogwarcie?

– Nie, jeszcze nie. Informacja, że chłopiec żyje winna wystarczyć na razie staremu głupcowi – rzekł Czarny Pan. – Upewnij się, że dotrze do jego uszu. Możesz odejść.

Severus ukłonił się lekko i pospieszył na zewnątrz, kompletnie nie zauważając małej, żywej postaci, siedzącej tuż za drzwiami sali jadalnej.

…o0o…

Harry znów był niewidzialny.

Usiadł na podłodze na zewnątrz sali jadalnej, oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko i z posępną miną spiorunował wzrokiem zamknięte drzwi. Właśnie odkrył trzecią rzecz, którą mógł dodać do swojej małej listy „rzeczy, które mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami nie będzie tolerował”. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna miał poważne problemy ze swoim imieniem. Trzy _dni_ bez języka? I kto tu jest nierozsądny!

Harry wsadził jeden ze swoich maleńkich palców do ust i, ciekaw, zbadał wnętrze tej dziwnej, pustej przestrzeni. To było _dziwne_ uczucie, nie mieć swojego języka gdzie winien być. Jego zęby były na miejscu, ich ostre krańce zadrapywały palec Harry’ego; miękkie wnętrze jego policzków, twarde podniebienie i dalej _absolutnie_ _nic_ więcej. Spróbował wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale wszystko co potrafił, to tylko bełkotliwe skomlenie i gulgotanie. Harry musiał to przyznać mężczyźnie – jego kary stawały się coraz bardziej pomysłowe wraz z upływem czasu. Harry nie do końca miał pewność, czy to dobrze czy źle.

Harry osunął się całym swym ciężarem po ścianie i głęboko westchnął.

Nagini będzie taka zawiedziona, kiedy tylko wróci. Harry obiecał jej, że będzie miał oko na wszystko, a jedyne co udało mu się osiągnąć, to zostać wyrzuconym z zebrania. Nagini była bardzo ciekawa rzeczy, które się działy we dworze. Nienaturalnie ciekawa, kiedy pomyślał o tym, że jest tylko _wężem_ i sprawy ludzi zazwyczaj miały bardzo mały wpływ na jej codzienne życie. Nagini kiedyś mu wyjaśniła, że musi wiedzieć wszystko, co jest ważne, aby móc pomóc „Tomowi”, kiedykolwiek ta pomoc będzie potrzebna, ale kiedy Harry spytał, kim jest ten Tom, otrzymał tylko tajemniczy komentarz, który brzmiał mniej więcej tak: „Jestem pewna, że dowiesz się któregoś dnia, wężyku”. Nagini bywała czasami tak niesamowicie denerwująca, z tymi jej wszystkimi tajemniczymi stwierdzeniami i dezorientującymi wyjaśnieniami. Lecz z tego, co Harry zauważył, większość węży miała podobne podejście, lubiły wydawać się bardziej tajemnicze, niż w rzeczywistości były. Będąc tylko ogonami z twarzami i tak dalej, lubiły mieć coś, czym mogły podbudować swoje ego.

Ostatni promyk słońca opuścił korytarze Dworu do czasu, gdy drzwi sali jadalnej wreszcie się ponownie uchyliły. Korytarz był kompletnie ciemny, dzięki czemu łatwiej było Harry’emu schować się na tej otwartej przestrzeni, by móc obserwować, jak zamaskowane postacie przepływają przez drzwi. Niektóre z nich mówiły śpiesznymi, ściszonymi głosami, a inne wydawały się tylko pragnąć wyjść tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła Harry’ego mimo tego, że parę z nich niemal na niego nastąpiło w swym pośpiechu. Kilka minut później ostatni z duchów pojawił się w drzwiach i jemu wydawało się śpieszyć jeszcze bardziej niż wszystkim pozostałym. On także nie zauważył Harry’ego, nawet nie zerknął w jego stronę wystarczająco długo, aby mieć szansę go zobaczyć, więc Harry z rozbawieniem potrząsnął tylko głową, obserwując, jak Śmierciożerca prędko oddala się w głąb korytarza.

Nie były zbyt inteligentnymi stworzeniami, ci Śmierciożercy, a przynajmniej nieszczególnie spostrzegawczymi. Harry przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami był wściekły z ich powodu i rozgorączkowany mamrotał o „niekompetentnych głupcach”. Nagle, te słowa było mu o wiele łatwiej zrozumieć.

Niedługo potem mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami przekroczył drzwi rozsądniejszym tempem i niewidzialność Harry’ego natychmiast pękła pod czerwonym spojrzeniem.

Harry nie kłamał, kiedy te kilka godzin wcześniej oznajmił Śmierciożerczyni, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami wie wszystko. Mężczyzna wiedział wszystko. I także widział wszystko, a pseudo-niewidzialność Harry’ego była bezużyteczna wobec niego i jego przeszywającego czerwonego wzroku.

Ale i sam Harry także nie był ślepy. On też mógł dostrzec niewielkie szczegóły, na które inni ludzie byli ślepi. Tylko Harry mógł zobaczyć małą zmarszczkę od zmęczenia, dokładnie schowaną za rozgniewanym spojrzeniem. Nikt inny poza Harrym nie zauważyłby, że grymas, którym mężczyzna go obrzuca, nie jest poirytowany z _jego_ powodu, lecz ponieważ mężczyzna chciałby mieć chwilę spokoju, zamiast musieć się zajmować Harrym. Harry był jedynym, który mógł zinterpretować ciche westchnięcie, które nastąpiło zaraz po tym, właściwie – jako dźwięk poddania się, zamiast uznania go za poirytowane prychnięcie. I wszystkie te małe szczegóły sprawiały, że Harry’emu było żal Czarnego Pana.

– Powinienem był wpaść na to już dawno temu – mruknął mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. – Ta rzadka cisza z twojej strony jest darem od Merlina.

Harry przewrócił oczami i chwiejnie wspiął się na nogi. Zwlekał jeszcze chwilę strzepując większość pyłu ze swoich ubrań, nim nagle pobiegł szaleńczym sprintem przez korytarz. Nim mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami zdążył zareagować, Harry już ciasno otoczył swoimi chudymi ramionami jego biodra i zatopił swą twarz w ciemnych szatach. Mężczyzna natychmiast zesztywniał i Harry mógł poczuć, jak poirytowane spojrzenie wbija się w tył jego głowy. Jednak nie zgodził się puścić, nie nim nie poczuł, jak niepewne palce przesuwają się raz po jego włosach. Harry podniósł głowę tylko na tyle, by móc szeroko i promiennie uśmiechnąć się do mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami.

– Tak, możesz być uciążliwy, nawet kiedy jesteś zmuszony zachować ciszę. Wierzę, że przekazałeś swoje zdanie – powiedział mężczyzna, przewracając lekko oczami i delikatnie odpychając od siebie Harry’ego. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i skoczył wesoło za mężczyzną, gdy ten zaczął iść w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Byli już w połowie drogi, kiedy Harry sobie przypomniał. Szybko podbiegł do mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami i pociągnął go za rękaw, nim wskazał z podekscytowaniem za siebie, tam skąd przyszli. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami uniósł ciekawie jedną brew i Harry przedstawił z przejęciem, jak otwiera nie istniejącą książkę i ją czyta.

– Jaką książkę chcesz? – spytał mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami i irytacja powróciła do jego głosu. Tę irytację jednak łatwo Harry’emu było zignorować, ponieważ mężczyzna _zawsze_ brzmiał na mniej lub bardziej poirytowanego. Harry uniósł swe ręce i swoimi palcami wskazującymi zrobił dwa bardzo straszne kły, w nadziei, że sprawią, że będzie wyglądał bardziej jak potwór. Musiało nie specjalnie działać, skoro druga brew dołączyła do pierwszej, a mężczyzna dalej gapił się na jego pokaz.

W końcu, mężczyzna poddał się z lekkim warknięciem i Harry poczuł obcą obecność w swym umyśle. Spróbował zignorować wszystkie swoje zmysły, które krzyczały do niego, by walczył i zablokował ten atak, i po prostu pozwolić mężczyźnie przetrząsnąć swoje myśli bez przeszkód. Kiedy minęło kilka krótkich sekund, obecność się wycofała.

– Masz najdziwniejsze pomysły – powiedział sucho mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, ale uniósł różdżkę i przywołał żądaną książkę jednym krótkim machnięciem. Podał książkę Harry’emu, który złapał ją z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Wtedy mężczyzna odwrócił się ponownie i kontynuował swą drogę, nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzeniem, czy Harry za nim idzie. Nie było takiej potrzeby, ponieważ obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli, że Harry _będzie_ za nim podążał.

Harry przytulił mocno książkę do swej piersi, by powstrzymać ją przed ucieczką lub zaatakowaniem go i pośpieszył prędko za mężczyzną z czerwonymi oczami. Wślizgnąwszy się do gabinetu mężczyzny i zająwszy swe miejsce na wygodnym, zielonym fotelu w kącie pokoju, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać małego, szczęśliwego uśmiechu, który zawitał na jego twarzy bez pozwolenia. Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami był często irytujący i nierozsądny, ale i czasami miewał momenty, kiedy był _tak_ ludzki.

Harry pogłaskał Potworną Księgę Potworów delikatnie i zabrał się do pracy z całą determinacją sześciolatka.

…o0o…

W międzyczasie, daleko, daleko w starożytnym zamku Hogwart, Albus Dumbledore po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu przypomniał sobie, jak smakuje nadzieja.

…o0o…

\- cdn -

…o0o…


	2. O tych wszystkich, małych rzeczach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kolejny! Słowem wstępu, czyli wszystko o czym należało wspomnieć przed poprzednim rozdziałem (ups): będzie zabawnie i poważnie, wesoło i smutno, słodko i gorzko. In Death, Standby pełen jest metafor i ukrytych znaczeń, choć może nie tak łatwo je wszystkie wypatrzyć, czytając za pierwszym razem. Jeśli możecie, zostawcie mi jakiś komentarz, strasznie jest mi miło, nawet gdy piszecie, tylko tyle, że się wam podoba! :)

Czasami Harry z czułością wspominał tamte dni, kiedy Dwór otaczał wielki, zielony i kwitnący ogród. Wciąż pamiętał, jak biegał po nim; tylko i wyłącznie dla dziecięco-błahej zabawy; czy też jak godzinami leżał na trawie, zliczając przelatujące nad sobą chmury. To były miłe dni, bardzo lekkie i beztroskie.

Dziś już nie wiele zostało z ogrodu.

Gdzie kiedyś rozkwitały kwietniki, nic już nie było prócz nagiej, spalonej ziemi. Gdzie zielony dywan z trawy kiedyś rozpościerał się wszędzie, leżała teraz dziesięciocentymetrowa warstwa popiołu i kurzu, która wirowała i tańczyła wokół kostek Harry’ego, gdy przez nią przechodził. Popiół przyczepiał się do każdego centymetra jego skóry i z niezłomnym zapałem oblepiał jego ubrania przez następne tygodnie.

Trudno było go wciąż określać _pięknym_ , ale zdecydowanie był niezapomniany i wyjątkowy na swój własny sposób. A jednak Harry czasem tęsknił za tamtą żywą zielenią.

Prostą przyczyną, z powodu której nie było tu już żadnych ogrodów, był raczej porywczy i wybuchowy temperament Czarnego Pana. Harry zawsze wiedział, że mężczyzna nie ma cierpliwości do niczego, co go irytuje, ale jak na razie najbardziej skrajną reakcję wywołały zwykłe, ogrodowe gnomy.

Minęło kilka tygodni od ósmych urodzin Harry’ego, rozpoczynał się lipiec, kiedy Harry zauważył pierwszego z nich: drobne i obrzydliwe stworzenie, które przekuśtykało przez podwórko i zniknęło między kwietnikami, równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że to nic takiego, lecz wtedy, jedyne kilka dni później, pojawił się drugi, a wieczorem tego samego dnia – trzeci. W ciągu tygodnia od pojawienia się pierwszego z nich, populacja tych dziwnych, małych stworzeń gwałtownie wzrosła i ich armie maszerowały co dzień wzdłuż ogrodowych ścieżek w bezcelową podróż. To był ten moment, kiedy ciekawość Harry’ego wzięła nad nim górę i Harry podkradł jednego z nich mimochodem, a następnie zaniósł go do Dworu, by go pokazać mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami.

Mężczyzna pogapił się na małe stworzenie z dziwną mieszaniną obrzydzenia i rezygnacji, nim ciężko westchnął.

– _Wiedziałem_ , że o czymś zapomniałem, kiedy dodawałem nowe bariery – skomentował wreszcie i przetarł oczy z rozpaczą.

– To są gnomy, prawda? – spytał z podekscytowaniem Harry. 

– Niestety. I powiedziałeś, że jest ich tam więcej?

– Dziesiątki! Może setki! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Każdego dnia przybywa ich więcej niż poprzedniego.

– Bardzo żałuję, że nie przyszedłeś do mnie, kiedy zauważyłeś pierwszego. Wtedy może jeszcze byłoby możliwe się ich pozbyć. Teraz jest już za późno. – Mężczyzna westchnął. – Poprawię bariery dziś w nocy i poinformuję Nagini, że może zjeść tyle, ile tylko zdoła złapać.

– Ale skąd one się wzięły? – zapytał Harry ciekawie, szturchając chwiejącego się gnoma, który dotychczas z dumą kroczył po blacie stołu, dzierżąc pióra jak miecze. Gnom upadł na tyłek, szybko skoczył na równe nogi i spojrzał spode łba na Harry’ego.

– Z nikąd i ze wsząd. Magiczne rośliny i zioła przyciągają je, a kiedy już znajdą źródło magii, zadomowiają się i zaczynają rozmnażać – wyjaśnił Czarny Pan. – Są przeważnie nieszkodliwe, do chwili, gdy jest ich zwyczajnie zbyt _wiele_. Wtedy już nie można się ich pozbyć.

Jako że mężczyzna wciąż jeszcze nie wydawał się zbyt zdenerwowany, Harry odważył się zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Czemu nie było tu żadnych wcześniej?

– To kiedyś był mugolski dom – odparł mężczyzna, brzmiąc na jawnie niezadowolonego tym faktem. – Mija jakiś czas, nim magia osiądzie i nim magiczne rośliny wysieją się z niej; lecz teraz najwyraźniej się to już stało, skoro gnomy uznały to środowisko za odpowiednie dla ich nowego gniazda.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, na pechowego gnoma, który siedział na blacie biurka, wyglądając na trochę zagubionego i samotnego. _Prawdopodobnie tęskni za swoją setką przyjaciół i członków rodziny_ , domyślił się Harry. Ledwie ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, kiedy blada, pająkowata dłoń sięgnęła po gnoma szybko jak atakujący wąż, poderwała go i skręciła jego maleńki kark z przerażającym _trzaskiem_. Harry wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, gdy bezwładne ciało stworzenia spadło z powrotem na biurko.

– Coś jeszcze? – spytał Czarny Pan i Harry rozpoznawszy jego zimny ton szybko potrząsnął głową. Zabrał martwego gnoma i później pochował go na tyłach ogrodu, czując na swoich plecach setkę małych spojrzeń. Harry’emu było wtedy trochę przykro, bo wiedział, że niektórzy z tych pogrzebowych gości wkrótce poniosą śmierć w bezdennym brzuchu Nagini.

Jakiś tydzień później stało się już jasne, że nie miało znaczenia, ile gnomów zje Nagini, czy ile maleńkich karków skręci Czarny Pan, bo liczba ich nieproszonych gości zdawała się tylko rosnąć. Wkrótce niemożliwe się stało wyjście lub wejście do domu bez jednoczesnego wpuszczenia przynajmniej kilku gnomów przez szparę miedzy uchylonymi drzwiami i progiem. Równie niemożliwe stało się przejście przez ogród, bez miliona śledzących każdy ich krok oczu i około trzech tuzinów małych stóp tupoczących zaraz obok.

Harry obserwował rosnącą z dnia na dzień radość Nagini, gdy w całym ogrodzie polowała na te stworzenia. Widział, jak cierpliwość Czarnego Pana powoli się wyczerpuje i jak czerwone oczy stają się coraz zimniejsze i bardziej zdecydowane, z każdym napotkanym w domu gnomem. To były ciekawe czasy dla Harry’ego i Harry wkrótce zauważył, że zaniedbuje swoją naukę na rzecz śledzenia nic nieznaczącego, drobnego życia nowych mieszkańców ogrodu. Harry nabrał nawyku szturchania jednego gnoma patykiem i przyglądania się z fascynacją, jak przynajmniej tuzin innych potyka się o swojego wywróconego towarzysza, aż rosnąca kupa dziko wierzgających drobnych nóg i rąk staje się tak wysoka jak szeroka.

Wtedy zaczął odnajdywać gnomy w swojej szafie, gdy rano się ubierał i w swoim łóżku, kiedy szedł spać nocą. Pewnej nocy został dłużej w bibliotece, aż zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, i kiedy wracał z powrotem do pokoju, małe kości chrupały pod jego stopami, gdy nie widział gdzie je stawia. Harry czuł się okropnie źle z tego powodu tamtej nocy, ale wszelkie ślady poczucia winy znikły, gdy następnego ranka odkrył, że jego sypialnia została przejęta przez mały oddział gnomów.

To się stało tego samego dnia, kiedy Czarnemu Panu w końcu puściły nerwy, gdy znalazł dwa gnomy kąpiące się w ich wazie z zupą. Po kilku chwilach ogłuszającej ciszy, po których nastąpiły gwałtowne przekleństwa, Czarny Pan wstał i jak burza przekroczył korytarze wiodące ku drzwiom frontowym, powiewając swą ciemną szatą. Harry pobiegł za nim tak szybko jak mógł, ale nim dotarł do ogrodu, wściekłe zielone płomienie sięgały już pierwszych jabłonek. Jedno, eleganckie machnięcie cisowej różdżki posłało siejący zniszczenie ogień przez cały ogród, jak stado dzikich wilków.

Trzask ognia nie wystarczył, by zagłuszyć przytłumione, przerażone wrzaski, które dochodziły spod piętra roślinności. Hordy małych gnomów wybiegały z trawy, próbując uciec przed parzącym niebezpieczeństwem, ale kolejne machnięcie różdżką wzniosło ściany ognia na ich drodze, powstrzymując desperacką ucieczkę, nim się na dobre mogła zacząć. Smród dymu oraz palących się liści i ciał unosił się w powietrzu, wyciskając łzy z oczu Harry’ego.

– Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – spytał (lub raczej wykrzyczał) Harry przez huk pożaru, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna zaledwie na niego zerknął.

– Wracaj do domu. _Natychmiast_ – nadszedł krótki rozkaz zamiast odpowiedzi. Harry nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru, więc w ciszy się posłuchał i dalej przyglądał, jak ogień zupełnie niszczy ich niegdyś piękny ogród, z okna na drugim piętrze.

Ogień palił się nieprzerwanie przez trzy dni. Harry wiedział, że to nie żaden zwykły ogień, jako że płomienie były zbyt gorące i agresywne i cuchnęły Czarną magią, ale nawet i wtedy ten całkowicie dewastujący widok, który powitał go, gdy Czarny Pan w końcu pozwolił zaklęciu zgasnąć i Harry’emu wyjść z domu, zrobił na nim duże wrażenie. Nie pozostało absolutnie _nic_. Domowi nic się nie stało, lecz ogród. . . Nie było nigdzie znaków zieleni pod szarą i białą warstwą popiołu, ani kwiatów czy drzew sięgających nieba. Ale i nie było też żadnych kiwających się z nogi na nogę gnomów.

Harry przeszedł niespiesznie przez zgliszcza, przyzwyczajając się do żałosnego widoku. Kucnął i włożył opuszki palców w jeszcze ciepłe i drobne płatki popiołów. Szarość wciąż oblepiała jego palce, nawet gdy wytarł je o szatę.

Już wracał do domu, lekko przygnębiony, kiedy coś zaskakująco głośno chrupnęło pod jego obcasem. Zagłębił dłoń w ciągle ciepłych popiołach i wyjął małą, sczerniałą i przełamaną na dwie połowy gnomią czaszkę. Te pamiątki, twarde gnomie czaszki – które można było znaleźć pochowane w popiołach przez wiele kolejnych lat – były jedynym pozostałym dowodem na to, że gdzie obecnie rozciągało się miniaturowe pustkowie, kiedyś był ogród i wspaniałe królestwo gnomów.

…o0o…

Ale to się wydarzyło lata temu.

Tamtego konkretnego poranka Harry stał niewidzialny w ogrodzie Dworu. Palce jego stóp pokrywała gruba skorupa popiołu, a jego oczy czujnie śledziły wysoką, jasnowłosą postać, kroczącą zamaszystym krokiem wzdłuż ścieżki. Harry nie poświęcał żadnych tęsknych myśli trawie, drzewom czy gnomom, ponieważ ten intrygujący nieznajomy mógł być tu z bardzo niewielu powodów i wszystkie z nich tak czy inaczej wiązały się z Czarnym Panem.

Jednakże Czarnego Pana w domu nie było, tego Harry był pewien. Jedyną rzeczą, która go powitała, kiedy tylko się obudził tego ranka, czując się wypoczęty i śmiertelnie znudzony, była pusta, ciężka cisza, która dzwoniła w wyludnionych korytarzach Dworu. Harry’emu niezwykle bliskie były wszelkie rodzaje ciszy, zważywszy na to, że wśród nich dorastał. Ta cisza była pełna napięcia i podniecenia: cisza oczekiwania. Był to rodzaj już od tak dawna nie wzburzonej ciszy, że każdego kto potrafił słuchać, błagała o przerwanie. Harry jako Harry nigdy nie ośmieliłby się wtrącać w sprawy ciszy takiej jak ta, i dlatego ostrożnie wymknął się z domu na dobre, czekając aż poranek upłynie w rytm wskazówek zegara.

Uzbierał trzynaście i pół gnomowych czaszek do czasu, gdy ten obcy mężczyzna aportował się na zewnątrz bram z szelestem drogiego płaszcza i wyniosłym stuknięciem laski. Harry był całkiem pewien, że widział już wcześniej tego dumnego mężczyznę we Dworze, zważywszy na to, że było w jego pewnym siebie chodzie i absurdalnie jasnych – prawie białych – włosach oraz elegancji graniczącej z arogancją  coś niezwykle Harry’emu znanego. Ostrzegawczy głosik z tyłu głowy Harry’ego podpowiedział mu, by trzymał się z daleka i starał nie przyciągać do siebie uwagi.

Dlatego Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by zatrzymać mężczyznę. Jedynie obserwował, jak ich gość idzie wzdłuż ścieżki i zatrzymuje się tylko na krótki moment przed drzwiami, widocznie się wahając, nim wchodzi do Dworu. Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim i Harry pozwolił całemu wydarzeniu opuścić swój umysł, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Kucnął ponownie w popiołach i zaczął odgarniać delikatną warstwę spod swoich stóp. Po niedługim czasie kolejna gnomia czaszka została wsunięta do jego kieszeni.

Na półce w swoim pokoju Harry miał około dwóch setek i ośmiu dziesiątek czaszek, poukładanych w schludne rzędy i zorganizowanych według wielkości. To było jego hobby od czasu Wielkiego Gnomiego Incydentu. Nie było to jakieś wspaniałe hobby, raczej nudnawe i nieciekawe, odkąd fascynacja gnomami wyparowała, ale wciąż wypełniało mu czas, kiedy mijał on niemiłosiernie wolno.

A teraz zdecydowanie czas wlókł się, wręcz boleśnie. Zdarzało się to, gdy niekiedy Czarny Pan wychodził. Czas zdawał się zwalniać do niemożliwie małych prędkości, nim zupełnie się zatrzymywał, jakby świat zapomniał, że ma się posuwać do przodu. Sekundy trwały wieki i Harry starzał się i zyskiwał większe pokłady cierpliwości z każdą chwilą. I zawsze, kiedy Czarny Pan już wrócił, czas nie tylko wracał na swój dawny kurs, lecz także zdawał się przyspieszać, wydzierać spod kontroli i tańczyć zbyt szybko, by dotrzymać mu kroku i Harry znów był młody i głupi i zagubiony jak na początku.

Palce Harry’ego owinęły się wokół kolejnej małej czaszki, podnosząc ją na wysokość jego oczu. Harry zdrapał odrobinę brudu z pustego oczodołu i wytarł większość popiołu rękawem, nim pozwolił czeluściom swojej kieszeni połknąć kolejną delikatną strukturę z kości.

Huknięcie, pragnące zwrócić na siebie uwagę, przerwało Harry’emu, zanim mógł powrócić do swoich badań. Kiedy podniósł spojrzenie, zauważył bacznie obserwującą go jasnoszarą sowę, która wylądowała w popiołach metr dalej. Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Jak to możliwe, że nie usłyszałem twojego przybycia? – zastanowił się na głos i rozejrzał dookoła, jak gdyby odpowiedź na jego pytanie wisiała gdzieś w powietrzu, czekając aż po nią sięgnie. Tak jednak nie było, a sowa jedynie huknęła w odpowiedzi. Wyciągnęła przed siebie nogę, do której przyczepiona była gruba pergaminowa koperta, i z niecierpliwością zahukała ponownie.

– Nie, nie, to nie do mnie! – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Harry. – Jego tu teraz nie ma i nie wiem, kiedy wróci.

Sowy to albo nie obchodziło albo nie rozumiała. Szeleszcząc wielkimi skrzydłami, podskoczyła bliżej i zawzięcie wysunęła swą nogę w kierunku Harry’ego.

– Dobra. Przekażę to dalej – westchnął Harry, kiedy stało się już jasne, że sowa nie odleci, póki list nie zostanie dostarczony. Harry delikatnie wydobył list, a sowa natychmiast znalazła się ponownie w powietrzu. Harry pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na pergamin i wtedy świat zamarł.

Na kopercie, w zielonym atramencie, było napisane:

 _Harry J. Potter_  
Dwór Riddle’ów  
Little Hangleton

Ale to nie mogła być prawda, czyż nie?

Harry nigdy nie dostawał poczty. Wręcz nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby chcieć wysłać mu list! Nagini przecież nie mogła pisać listów nie posiadając rąk i z pewnością Czarny Pan nie miał potrzeby _pisać_ do Harry’ego, jeśli chciał mu coś przekazać. Coś tu z pewnością było nie w porządku.

Harry ostrożnie wyprostował kopertę i raz jeszcze przeczytał słowa na niej. Nie zmieniły się, lecz uparcie wciąż widniały na pergaminie: wyraźne, bez omyłki i podejrzane. Jedna rzecz, która zdawała się trochę nie na miejscu, to nazwisko Potter, jako że Harry nigdy nie sądził, że w ogóle _ma_ nazwisko. Ale wciąż, list wyraźnie zaadresowany był na „Dwór Riddle’ów, Little Hangleton” i jedynym Harrym, który tam mieszkał był on, więc nie bardzo istniała inna możliwości interpretacji adresata. Cóż, zakładając oczywiście, że nie było żadnych innych Harrych poukrywanych gdzieś w ciemnych głębinach lochów, gdzie Harry’emu nie wolno było spacerować. Jakoś jednak mało prawdopodobne było, by ci Harry’owie mieli otrzymywać jakąkolwiek pocztę.

Gdy te myśli, przypuszczenia i dzikie dedukcje zaczęły łączyć się w chaotyczną miksturę w umyśle Harry’ego, jeden tylko wniosek zabrzęczał wyraźnie przez nie: _musiał_ znaleźć Czarnego Pana. Najlepiej wcześniej niż później. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł sprintem ku frontowym drzwiom, szarpnął za klamkę i wskoczył do holu wejściowego, tylko po to, by z impetem boleśnie wpaść na kogoś, kto właśnie próbował wyjść przez te same drzwi.

Harry odbił się od tego kogoś, upadł na tyłek i walnął głową o futrynę od drzwi tak mocno, że przed jego oczami przez kilka sekund zatańczyły wszystkie galaktyki. Ostry ból przeszedł przez tył jego głowy, ale Harry z determinacją go zignorował, skacząc na równe nogi. Spojrzał w górę, mrugając, by strząsnąć niechciane łzy i powiedział:

– Dzięki Merlinowi, jesteś tu! Ta głupia sowa…

Zdanie zwiędło na ustach Harry’ego, gdy tylko jego mózg zarejestrował, że to nie był, w rzeczy samej, jeden jedyny Czarny Pan, do którego kierował swe słowa, lecz blondwłosy nieznajomy, który przybył tu wcześniej i o którego obecności Harry zdążył już zupełnie zapomnieć.

– Och – skomentował inteligentnie Harry i kiwnął lekko głową na powitanie. Ruch sprawił, że w kącikach jego oczu eksplodowały kolorowe światełka. – Hej, nie wiedziałem, że wciąż tu jesteś.

Coś podobnego zaskoczeniu i lekkiemu poirytowaniu zatańczyło na trójkątnej twarzy nieznajomego, ale pod oczekującym spojrzeniem Harry’ego jej wyraz zmienił się w bardziej neutralny. Jedna cienka brew powędrowała w górę, a wąskie usta ułożyły się w ciasną linię.

– Więc on jeszcze nie wrócił? – spytał Harry, zanim blondwłosy mężczyzna zdołał wydobyć z siebie głos.

Jeden mięsień na szczęce mężczyzny drgnął, lecz odparł i tak, sztywno:

– Jeśli mówisz o Czarnym Panu, to odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Według mojej wiedzy nie jest tu w tym momencie obecny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Sprawdziłeś lochy?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odrzekł z przekąsem mężczyzna, nie dbając o to, że jego irytacja stała się teraz już wyraźnie słyszalna.

Harry posłał mu zawstydzony uśmiech na pocieszenie.

– Tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam, że pytałem. To tylko dlatego, że, cóż, zazwyczaj on jest z powrotem przed dziewiątą, kiedy wychodzi na całą noc. Zupełnie nie może funkcjonować bez swojej porannej herbaty, więc. . . – Harry zakończył zdanie lekkim wzruszeniem ramion.

Tak długo, jak Harry pamiętał, taki był zwyczaj Czarnego Pana: picie herbaty punkt dziewiąta każdego poranka. Harry zawsze do niego dołączał, nigdy nie mówił za wiele, ale zawsze czekał i słuchał: na wypadek gdyby Czarny Pan miał ochotę podzielić się z nim swoimi planami na kolejny dzień. Było coś dziwnego w herbacie, coś, co sprawiało, że mężczyzna stojący za nazwą Czarny Pan relaksował się i przyjemniej było przebywać w jego otoczeniu. Te momenty były ulubionymi Harry’ego. Łagodny spokój – który krył zniecierpliwienie, jakie zawsze otaczało Czarnego Pana – dawał Harry’emu wiele radości, na pewien bardzo zwyczajny i ludzki sposób, którego Harry nie do końca potrafił objaśnić.

– Nie było go całą noc? – spytał mężczyzna, a małe zmarszczki przecięły jego czoło. Harry rozumiał go, bo też czasami martwił się o Czarnego Pana. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie było go przez dłuższy okres lub kiedy znikał nagle, nie pozostawiając żadnej informacji o swoim powrocie. Harry nagle poczuł większe współczucie wobec tego dziwnego intruza w swoim domu.

– Tak, często go nie ma – przytaknął Harry. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy narastająca w powietrzu irytacja trochę się rozrzedziła. – Woli pracować w nocy, tak myślę.

– Hm – mruknął wymijająco mężczyzna, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co Harry mówi. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, więc Harry pozwolił mu myśleć w spokoju. Obserwował mężczyznę z zainteresowaniem i zauważył, że z bliska wygląda na starszego. Nie do końca _starego_ , ale nadwyrężonego i zmęczonego tak, jak często starzy ludzie wydają się wyglądać. Podobieństwo było także w jego oczach, jak i ukryte pod postacią wielu bruzd przecinających jego twarz. Jego ogólny wygląd mówił o niczym innym niż ponadczasowej elegancji i samokontroli. _Ostrożnie noszona maska_ , Harry zdecydował, bez zaskoczenia. Tutaj to było częste zjawisko, te maski pod maskami, ukrywające kolejne maski.

Cisza w holu wejściowym wciąż trwała, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się nad tym, co powinien wkrótce powiedzieć. Nigdy nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w pobliżu innych niż Czarny Pan ludzi. Dlatego udzielanie się towarzysko było sztuką, której nigdy nie czuł potrzeby opanować. O, jakby chciał, by Nagini tu była, żeby mu pomóc, zaoferować jakieś wskazówki i wsparcie, ale i ona znikła tego poranka. Nie, Harry będzie musiał się sam z tym uporać.

– Um, więc. . . Czy chciałbyś może herbaty? – spytał w końcu, wewnętrznie wzdrygając się na to, jak żałośnie niepewnie zabrzmiał. – Znaczy, erm, jeśli chcesz na niego poczekać? Najprawdopodobniej będzie najlepiej, jeśli będziemy mieli gotowy dzbanek herbaty, kiedy już przyjdzie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na Harry’ego, jakby Harry mówił w jakimś obcym języku, ale nim Harry mógł spytać ponownie – na wypadek gdyby przez przypadek _przeszedł_ na wężomowę – mężczyzna potaknął z nienacka, sztywno i niechętnie, ale zgadzając się tak czy inaczej.

– Tak, herbata wystarczy – powiedział i Harry posłał mu zachwycony uśmiech pełen zębów. Jak widać robił wszystko, jak należy. Podskoczył do mężczyzny i złapał go za rękaw, po czym zaczął go ciągnąć ku schodom.

– Powinniśmy chyba poczekać w jego gabinecie – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Nie bardzo lubi, kiedy ludzie spacerują sobie po Dworze, zwłaszcza, kiedy go tu nie ma. – Gdy uniósł spojrzenie, zobaczył, że blondwłosy mężczyzna z urazą patrzy na miejsce, za które Harry mocno go trzyma. Harry szybko puścił.

– Uch, wybacz – wymamrotał i uśmiechnął się z lekkim zawstydzeniem.

– Nic się raczej nie stało – odparł niezręcznie mężczyzna, brzmiąc jakby zdecydowanie _się stało_. Harry nie odważył się powiedzieć nic więcej, więc tylko zaprowadził mężczyznę do gabinetu, po czym zawołał skrzatkę.

– Dzbanek herbaty proszę. Mocnej herbaty – powiedział żałośnie pociągającemu nosem stworzeniu i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – I też trzy filiżanki. O! I ciasteczka, mnóstwo ciasteczek.

Skrzatka ukłoniła się nisko i zniknęła z cichym _popnięciem_.

– Nie do końca wolno mi jeść ciasteczka – wyjaśnił Harry swojemu gościowi. – Zawsze jem zbyt wiele i potem choruję. Więc, um, czy może być tak, że powiem, że poprosiłem o nie dla ciebie?

Mężczyzna gapił się na Harry’ego znów, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jeśli to nie problem? – dodał szybko Harry.

– Ciastka? Jasne, w porządku. – Mężczyzna brzmiał jakby próbował rozwiązać jakąś zagadkę, był zagubiony, lekko sfrustrowany i średnio mu to szło. Wtedy odchrząknął głośno i wyraźnie się pozbierał. – Jestem Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Och, no tak! Harry. Cześć! – Harry wyszczerzył się do mężczyzny ponownie i grzecznie machnął ręką w stronę fotela w rogu, tego, na którym zazwyczaj siadał Harry. Ten obcy, Lucjusz Malfoy – co za dziwne imię – usiadł, podczas gdy Harry obszedł biurko i z beztroską wskoczył na krzesło znajdujące się za nim. To było siedzenie Czarnego Pana, ale Harry nie sądził, by Czarny Pan mógł mieć coś przeciwko, skoro i tak go tu nawet nie było. Pan Malfoy zdawał się z Harrym nie zgadzać, zważywszy na to, że patrzył na Harry’ego, jakby Harry zrobił coś wyjątkowo szalonego; po czym pokręcił głową i zmienił swą minę na nieco bardziej neutralną. Wyrachowane spojrzenie, które zabłądziło na jego twarzy nieco wytrąciło Harry’ego z równowagi, ale nie pozwolił, by coś się pokazało na jego twarzy.

– Więc, _Harry_ – ten Lucjusz Malfoy zaczął – ile masz lat?

Cóż, to nie do końca było tym, czego się Harry spodziewał.

– Um, dziesięć? Cóż, prawie jedenaście – odparł zdezorientowany Harry i z grzeczności zapytał: – Ile pan ma lat, panie Malfoy?

– Cóż, to nie ma nic do rzeczy – żachnął się mężczyzna, co Harry’emu wydało się trochę niegrzeczne. W końcu, _Harry_ postarał się odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

– Acha – wymamrotał. To było takie dziwaczne, te wszystkie zasady, jakie ludzie ułożyli, to co jest dozwolone, a co nie jest. . . Wtedy zorientował się, że zamiast cierpieć z powodu tej żmudnej rozmowy, mógłby skorzystać z okazji, jaką mu dawała. – Ale, założę się, że jest pan stary – zauważył spokojnie.

Pan Malfoy gapił się na Harry’ego z cichym, oburzonym niedowierzeniem.

– I prawdopodobnie też mądry – Harry pospieszył się dodać, nim jego gość źle by zrozumiał. – Znasz wszystkie rodzaje rzeczy, nie?

Pan Malfoy otworzył swe usta, ale równie szybko je zamknął, zanim jakiekolwiek słowa zdołały się z nich wydobyć. Po chwili wydusił z siebie:

– Cóż, lubię myśleć, że tak jest.

Harry wyszczerzył się, szeroko.

– Wspaniale! Więc jestem pewien, że wiesz, jak działają listy!

– Listy? – powtórzył pan Malfoy i jego wzrok opadł na kopertę, którą Harry wciąż ściskał w dłoniach. Zrozumienie przemknęło przez jego twarz, przycienione zdezorientowaniem, po czym przytaknął: – Otrzymałem należną mi ich ilość i wysłałem drugie tyle.

Domowa skrzatka pojawiła się ponownie z wielkim ceramicznym dzbankiem, tacą z filiżankami i miską z ciastkami. Jej chude ramiona trzęsły się okropnie, gdy stawiała tacę ostrożnie na biurku i nalewała herbaty do dwóch filiżanek. Wydawała się nawet bardziej zdenerwowana niż zazwyczaj. Porcelanowe filiżanki stukały o siebie, a dzbanek wydawał się dla niej zbyt ciężki, jako że jej całe ciało drżało z wysiłku. Ale w końcu dała sobie radę, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła i Harry skinął jej głową. Z szybkim ukłonem i niemym piskiem, skrzatka zniknęła ponownie.

Pan Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę z górnego końca swojej laski, elegancko i swobodnie – dobrze wyćwiczonym ruchem – i przelewitował jedną filiżankę herbaty do siebie. Harry był zbyt rozproszony, by myśleć o herbacie, ale za to złapał za jedno ciasteczko, które następnie pochłonął w dwóch kęsach. Było tak dobre, jak pamiętał, te czekoladowe chrupki były jego ulubionymi. Czarny Pan wpadnie w szał, kiedy się dowie, ale teraz Harry’ego to nie obchodziło, miał dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Więc? – przypomniał, zniecierpliwiony i zamachał kopertą. – Co powinienem z tym zrobić?

Pan Malfoy prychnął cicho, bardziej rozbawiony niż poirytowany.

– Dobrze by było zacząć od otworzenia jej.

Harry ponownie spojrzał w dół na kopertę i przesunął opuszkami palców po pożółkłym pergaminie. W dotyku wydawała się gładka. Odwrócił kopertę na drugą stronę i popatrzył na czerwony sygnet, który znaczył lew, kruk, wąż i borsuk. Harry trącił zwierzęta swoim palcem wskazującym, ale nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji.

– Jak się to robi? – spytał, podnosząc głowę. Pan Malfoy obserwował Harry’ego uważnie, jakby próbował zdecydować, jaki osąd ma postawić. – Potrzebuję zaklęcia? Czy jakiegoś rodzaju rytuału? – kontynuował Harry, kiedy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział od razu.

– To nie będzie konieczne – odparł Pan Malfoy. – Sam użyłbym noża, ale jeśli sobie tak życzysz, możesz ją po prostu rozedrzeć.

Harry spojrzał na list i zabrał się do pracy, zastanawiając się, gdzie najlepiej zacząć rwać.

– Być może, mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na kilka moich pytań, _Harry_? – głos pana Malfoya przedarł się przez koncentrację Harry’ego.

Harry nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w tonie pana Malfoya, gdy ten wymawiał jego imię, sprawiało, że Harry czuł się lekko zły. Jakby było coś nie tak z jego imieniem, jakby było niewystarczająco dobre lub jakoś niesatysfakcjonujące. Harry podniósł spojrzenie tylko na tyle długo, by zmarszczyć swe brwi, nim powrócił ponownie do swojego zadania.

– Może – odparł Harry i chwycił ostrożnie za jeden koniec koperty.

– Czy mieszkasz tu z Czarnym Panem? – spytał mężczyzna niemal swobodnym głosem, co sprawiło, że Harry raz jeszcze podniósł wzrok sponad swego zadania. Ten ton kiepsko pasował do ogólnej prezentacji mężczyzny i w szczególności gryzł się ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem jego twarzy.

– Tak – odparł krótko Harry. Ścisnął kopertę mocniej i rozdarł ją ostrożnie wzdłuż brzegu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i poczekał, ale jako że nic się nie działo, westchnął z ulgą i zajrzał do środka.

– Jak długo? – głos pana Malfoya ponownie przerwał ciszę w gabinecie.

– Och, tak długo, jak tylko pamiętam – odrzekł niedbale Harry, wyciągając kilka schludnie złożonych kart pergaminu. – Zawsze był gdzieś w pobliżu. I Nagini też. Próbujesz mnie przesłuchać? Powinieneś więc wiedzieć, że on nigdy nie powiedział mi niczego naprawdę ważnego – stwierdził Harry i spojrzał do góry, nagle zaintrygowany. – Jesteś szpiegiem? To dlatego pytasz? Jak przeszedłeś przez bariery, skoro jesteś jednym z _nich_?

Pan Malfoy spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem w swych bladych oczach, a kącik jego ust drgnął.

– Moja lojalność leży _stanowczo_ po stronie Czarnego Pana.

– Ach. – Harry pozwolił uśmiechowi się pojawić. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

Harry delikatnie rozłożył złożony na pół list i przeczytał pierwsze kilka linijek. Po czym zaczął od początku i jeszcze raz je przeczytał. I trzeci raz. Słowa uparcie pozostawały bez zmian, a zielony atrament z zadowoleniem i wrodzoną złośliwością bił Harry’ego w oczy. Pomału, Harry odsunął od siebie list i wyjrzał sponad niego ku panu Malfoyowi, który popijał swoją herbatę.

– On mnie odsyła do _szkoły_! – wykrzyknął, a niedowierzenie podwyższyło jego ton o oktawę. Wściekle potrząsnął listem, jakby próbowąc zmusić słowa do opuszczenia pergaminu. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Pan Malfoy jedynie uniósł brew na ten cyrk i mruknął w zamyśleniu:

– Tak, tak myślałem, że to może być twój list z Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie przyszedł czas na gratulacje.

 _Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie_ , list oświadczał i wyrażał się o niej tak, jak gdyby wielkim zaszczytem było zostać wybranym na jej ucznia. Znajoma nazwa ani odrobinę nie poprawiła humoru Harry'emu ani tym bardziej nie sprawiła, że poczuł się jakoś szczególnie zaszczycony.

– Gratulacje? Kiedy on się próbuje mnie pozbyć? – spytał na głos Harry. Jego słowa wyszły osobliwie drżące. W jego gardle formowała się wielka gula, czegoś co smakowało nieznośnie podobnie do strachu i rozpaczy. Więc nadszedł ten dzień: dzień, którego od zawsze oczekiwał. Czarny Pan miał go dość i zdecydował się go odesłać na dobre. Harry złapał list i przełknął gorzkie łzy, nie chcąc pozwolić im uciec przed tym nieznajomym.

Ma opuścić Dwór? Zostawić Nagini i Czarnego Pana i odejść w samotności? Jak mógłby to zrobić? Jak mógłby tak _żyć_? Harry próbował to pojąć, próbował objąć swym umysłem powody i konsekwencje, ale cały jego zdrowy rozsądek zdawał się być przesłonięty przez żarłoczny strach, który powstał nie wiadomo gdzie i który mroził go w kościach i w sercu.

– Wcale mi się to nie podoba – wymamrotał Harry i z gniewem spojrzał na kopertę.

– Ani mi. Co _to_ ma znaczyć? – spytał znajomy, rozgniewany głos gdzieś w pobliżu i głowa Harry’ego natychmiast się uniosła sponad listu, a mały, szczęśliwy uśmiech wskoczył na jego usta. Czarny Pan stał tam, przy drzwiach i wyglądał tak imponująco jak zawsze, choć może miał na sobie nieco postrzępione ubrania, a nie tak schludne, jak zwykle; ale poza tym wyglądał dobrze. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się trochę poirytowana mina, gdy zorientował się, co się dzieje w jego gabinecie, a jego czerwone oczy zmrużyły się odrobinę.

Pan Malfoy wstał szybko; jednym, płynnym ruchem i ukłonił się nisko.

– Mój panie.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie zadane przez Czarnego Pana, Harry zeskoczył z krzesła, przemaszerował do Czarnego Pana i zaczął go pchać ku biurku i krzesłu za nim.

– Dostałem ten list! Ten, który. . . cóż, myślę, że już i tak wiesz. Pisze na nim Hogwart – powiedział Harry, usadawiając Czarnego Pana na krześle i nalewając mu szczodrą filiżankę herbaty, którą następnie uprzejmie wetknął mu w dłoń. Czarny Pan zerknął na swą filiżankę i zmarszczył trochę brwi, ale brak werbalnego protestu przekonał Harry’ego, że na swój własny, pokręcony sposób, mężczyzna był wdzięczny. Harry powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta mały uśmiech.

Spojrzał na pana Malfoya.

– Nie do końca wiem co _on_ tutaj robi, ale przyszedł jakiś czas temu szukając ciebie, więc poczęstowałem go herbatą. I ciasteczkami. Tak tylko z grzeczności.

– Ach tak? – Czarny Pan odparł niejasno i skosztował herbaty, którą Harry mu wręczył. – Lucjuszu?

– Obawiam się, że przybywam ze złymi wieściami, mój panie – odpowiedział spokojnie pan Malfoy, a idealnie skruszona, przepraszająca mina pojawiła się na jego twarzy. Mały i przerażający, cyniczny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Czarnego Pana szybko jak błyskawica.

– Jak zawsze – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż kogoś innego. Jego wyraz twarzy znów stał się poważny i groźny, gdy spytał: – O co więc chodzi?

– Pilna i raczej niepokojąca wiadomość została wcześnie dziś rano dostarczona mojej żonie. Dotyczyła jej siostry, mój panie – zaczął pan Malfoy. – Ostatniej nocy Bellatriks i Rudolfus Lestrange zostali złapani przez aurorów. Zaledwie kilka godzin później Rabastan wpadł prosto w pułapkę, kiedy próbował się dowiedzieć co się stało, gdy pozostała dwójka nie zdołała wrócić.

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział natychmiast, jedynie siedział z nieczytelną, kamienną maską na twarzy. Powoli odłożył filiżankę od herbaty, którą trzymał i powiedział wyważonym tonem:

– Gdzie?

Pan Malfoy zdawał się wzdrygnąć pod siłą pytania, jak gdyby liczył na to, że tego właśnie pytania Czarny Pan nie zada.

– W mugolskiej wiosce, kilkaset kilometrów na północ od Londynu. Wygląda na to, że Bellatriks skądś uzyskała informację, że jej zakochana w mugolach siostra, Andromeda Tonks, jak sądzę że jej nazwisko obecnie brzmi, będzie tam tego wieczoru, odwiedzając krewnych jej szlamowatego męża. Jej głód zemsty zdaje się, że przeważył nad resztką zdrowego rozsądku, która jej została – wyjaśnił z niechęcią pan Malfoy.

Furia ścisnęła usta Czarnego Pana w wąską, niepochlebną linię. Wstał niespiesznie i podszedł do okna, sztywny i groźny, tak jak tylko on potrafił. Harry przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien wyjść, póki wciąż panowała krucha fasada spokoju. Nie zrobił tego.

– Ich obsesyjne i _lekkomyślne_ – Czarny Pan wypluł to słowo, jakby paliło jego język już przez dłuższy czas – zachowanie stało się ewidentnym ryzykiem. Ryzykiem, którego nie omieszkali przyjąć do wiadomości. Nic już nie można dla nich zrobić. Uzyskawszy tak ważnych więźniów, Ministerstwo upewni się, że poziom bezpieczeństwa w Azkabanie zostanie odpowiednio podniesiony. Możemy tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję, że zostanie z nich wystarczająco dużo, by było co ratować, kiedy nadejdzie czas – rzekł Czarny Pan, zimno i nieczule. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go ani trochę, co się stanie z jego zwolennikami.

Pan Malfoy odchrząknął cicho i najwidoczniej czuł się w obowiązku stanąć w swojej – i ich – obronie.

– Według Narcyzy, Zakon najprawdopodobniej nałożył na panią Tonks nadzór, na wypadek ataku. Wygląda na to, że odziedziczyła większość włości Blacków po tym, jak Syriusz Black został uwięziony, a Bellatriks poszukiwana. Jej. . . _wartość_. . . w oczach Zakonu niespodziewanie wzrosła – mówił pan Malfoy. – W tym momencie Narcyza jest w Ministerstwie i próbuje zebrać każdą możliwą informację dotyczącą tego co się tam stało i co się teraz stanie.

Czarny Pan zdawał się szybko to przemyśleć, mrużąc oczy i swoją pająkowatą dłonią niespiesznie głaszcząc gładkie drewno swej różdżki. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan nie ma pojęcia, że posiada taki odruchowy tik. Najwyraźniej Harry był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o dziwacznym manieryzmie Czarnego Pana, zważywszy na to, że pan Malfoy wydawał się stawać coraz bardziej niespokojny w miarę trwania ciszy, widocznie oczekując gwałtownego wybuchu. Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie wtrącić się i nie powiedzieć czegoś, co by rozładowało napięcie. Wiedział, że w tej chwili jego wkład nie był potrzebny bądź chciany.

– Dobrze – osądził wreszcie Czarny Pan i ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową. – Ufam, że Narcyza ma wystarczająco samokontroli, aby zachować stosowną obiektywność. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, by padły pytania o to gdzie leży jej lojalność w tej wojnie, nie kiedy dopiero co uwięziono Bellatriks. – Czarny Pan uniósł ciemną brew znacząco, wskazując, że to był raczej rozkaz niż zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.

Pan Malfoy wykonał dziwny pół ukłon, wyglądając jakby niezwykle mu ulżyło pod sztywną maską obojętności. Harry współczuł mu. On też czekał na jakikolwiek rodzaj reakcji Czarnego Pana, napad złości czy w ogóle _cokolwiek,_ co dałoby upust niezadowoleniu, jakie Czarny Pan musiał teraz odczuwać. To, że Czarny Pan był tak spokojny i racjonalny, to musiała być zasługa szybkiego łyku herbaty.

Harry wykorzystał chwilę spokojnego nastroju i przypomniał:

– Więc, ten list, który dostałem. . .

Czerwone oczy skupiły się na nim, ciężkie i nieżyczliwe.

– Nie pójdę, wiesz? Do Hogwartu – kontynuował Harry, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi.

Czarny Pan nie dał po sobie poznać, czy nawet usłyszał i obrócił się do pana Malfoya ponownie.

– Wyjdź – rozkazał krótko. – I poinformuj Narcyzę, że oczekuję, że złoży raport bezpośrednio u mnie.

– Tak jest, mój panie – zgodził się pan Malfoy, niemal z przyjemnością, teraz gdy napięcie w pokoju w większości się rozrzedziło. Ukłonił się ponownie i żwawo ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– O, i Lucjuszu? – zawołał Czarny Pan, nim jasnowłosy mężczyzna zdołał dokonać swej ucieczki. – Masz syna, prawda?

Harry obserwował, jak pan Malfoy sztywnieje i nieruchomieje, tam gdzie stoi. Zaskoczenie i ostrożność pojawia się w jego oczach, gdy odwraca się do Czarnego Pana, jeden mięsień na jego szczęce nerwowo drga. _Jakie to ciekawe_ , Harry zauważył, _że mężczyzna po raz pierwszy pokazał zaalarmowanie dopiero teraz, pomimo faktu, iż wcześniej ledwie sekundy dzieliły go od brutalnego zakosztowania klątwy Czarnego Pana._

– Tak, mój panie – odparł krótko; ostrożne pytanie dzwoniło głośno w jego słowach.

– Rozpocznie Hogwart w tym roku, prawda?

– On. . . Tak. Tym roku.

– Doskonale. – Czarny Pan potaknął usatysfakcjonowany, zerkając kątem oka na Harry’ego, spojrzeniem, które nie wróżyło mu nic dobrego. – Kiedy pójdziesz na Pokątną po jego szkolne wyposażenie, zabierz go ze sobą. – Czarny Pan machnął obojętną ręką w kierunku Harry’ego.

– Słucham? – wyślizgnęło się z ust pana Malfoya jednocześnie z głośnym wrzaskiem Harry'ego:

– Nie ma mowy!

Czarny Pan posłał im obu niewzruszone spojrzenie, dzięki czemu pan Malfoy szybko przekształcił swój niedowierzający wzrok w nieco bardziej neutralny wyraz, za to krnąbrne spojrzenie Harry'ego nie znikło.

– Nie pójdę z _nim_! – krzyknął Harry i skrzyżował swe ręce na piersi. – To znaczy, skąd wiesz, że możesz mu ufać? Co jeśli mnie porwie? Albo, albo zamorduje? Co wtedy zrobisz?

– Poza cieszeniem się, masz na myśli? – burknął pod nosem Czarny Pan, nim odwrócił się do pana Malfoya. Jego mina była ponura, gdy mówił:

– Postawię sprawę wyjątkowo jasno, Lucjuszu. Jeśli Harry zostanie porwany, zamordowany lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób skrzywdzony pod twoją opieką, obarczę ciebie odpowiedzialnością. Za karę obedrę twoją żonę ze skóry, sprezentuję twojego syna Fenrirowi Greybackowi i będę torturował cię tak długo, aż zostanie z ciebie bezrozumna, śliniąca się kreatura, po czym odeślę cię prosto do Departamentu Aurorów z wypiętnowanym na czole Mrocznym Znakiem. Z pewnością ofiarują ci Pocałunek z czystej dobroci serca, pomimo tego, że wtedy już nie będziesz w stanie wyjawić niczego nas pogrążającego. – Czarny Pan mówił spokojnym, wyważonym tonem, nie pozostawiając ani odrobiny zwątpienia w to, że wierzy w każde swe słowo. – Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Przez moment wydawało się, że pan Malfoy nie jest już w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić, bez potrzeby spełnienia gróźb Czarnego Pana. Przez chwilę zmagał się sam ze sobą, nim zmusił się do krótkiego:

– Niezwykle, mój panie.

– Doskonale. Możesz teraz już iść – odparł Czarny Pan, nawet nie patrząc na to, jak pan Malfoy kłania się krótko i wymyka z pokoju, pozwalając drzwiom cicho się za sobą zatrzasnąć. Harry stwierdził, że to był bardzo mądry ruch ze strony pana Malfoya: uciec, nim Czarny Pan mógłby wymusić na nim więcej niespodziewanych i szalonych żądań. Jednak to również znaczyło, że Harry został teraz sam i musiał sam odpierać jego szalone pomysły.

Czarny Pan obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, jego poważna mina nieustępliwie pozostawała na jego twarzy.

– Zadowolony?

W czerwony oczach kryło się subtelne ostrzeżenie, niemożliwe do zignorowania. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i mamlał ją przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad swoimi następnymi słowami. Wydął wargę i tupnął nogą, aby dać ujście swemu niezadowoleniu.

– Nie. Myślałem, że będę mógł pójść _z tobą_ , kiedy w końcu zobaczę Pokątną.

Czarny Pan nie zaszczycił jego słów werbalną odpowiedzią, za to tylko spojrzał na Harry'ego niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Rozczarowanie i porażka boleśnie kłuły Harry'ego w serce, ale wiedział, że toczy przegraną bitwę. Jeśli chodziło o zaparcie w sobie, Czarny Pan z łatwością potrafił z nim wygrać. Co nie znaczyło, że Harry nie mógł próbować.

– Poza tym, to i tak nie będzie konieczne. Nie będę uczęszczał do Hogwartu tak czy siak, więc po co miałbym potrzebować _szkolnego wyposażenia_? – spytał Harry i pozwolił lekkiemu grymasowi zagościć na swojej twarzy. – To głupie! Przecież mogę tu zostać i czytać i uczyć się w ten sposób i…

– Twoja obecność w Hogwarcie jest niezbędna – przerwał Czarny Pan – i nie podlega dyskusji.

– Ale ja…

Jedno spojrzenie Czarnego Pana udławiło słaby protest, na jaki Harry zdołał się zdobyć. Nie było jawnej złości czy irytacji w jego wyrazie twarzy, ani złych zamiarów, które tak często pokazywał tak otwarcie. Czarny Pan zachował swoją chłodną postawę, nieczułą i jakby skamieniałą. A to martwiło Harry'ego. Prawie czuł się odpychany, powoli odsuwany na bok ze zwyczajną obojętnością. Obojętność. Była potężną bronią w rękach Czarnego Pana, który posługiwał się nią z przerażającą kompetentnością. Bronią, na przeciw której Harry nie mógł nic wyciągnąć, nie mógł się przed nią bronić.

Harry kiwnął głową raz. Gest podporządkowania, który gorzko palił jego oczy.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się do niego plecami, niewzruszony.

– Teraz wyjdź – powiedział jedynie. I Harry wyszedł.

Ale nie zanim nie sięgnął głęboko do swoich kieszeni, nabrał wielką garść zakurzonych i klejących się gnomich czaszek, które następnie wrzucił do wciąż czekającego dzbanka herbaty. Wyraz absolutnej furii wypłynął na twarz Czarnego Pana szybciej niż oczy Harry'ego mogłyby zauważyć, ale Harry nie został, aby podziwiać. Był już w połowie korytarza, biegnąc, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł ryk niedowierzenia i wściekłości. Jedyne co mógł wtedy zrobić, to tylko dziwić się własnej śmiałości i głupocie, podczas gdy purpurowe zaklęcie świsnęło tylko centymetry od jego głowy, gdy skręcił w bok na pięcie.

Jakoś, Harry nagle poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

…o0o…

Atmosfera we Dworze pozostawała napięta przez kolejne dni.

Czarny Pan włóczył się po korytarzach Dworu z pewną dzikością, siłą i grobową miną, podczas gdy Harry blaknął w najgłębszych ciemnościach zaułków i bykiem gapił się na wszystko i nic. To była cicha wojna; nie padło ani jedno słowo, ani jedno spojrzenie nie zostało wymienione. Ogień i cień ścierały się ze sobą, oba diabelnie zdeterminowane, ale żaden właściwie nie robił krzywdy drugiemu. Skrzaty domowe stawały się poddenerwowane w miarę upływu czasu i wolały pozostawać poza zasięgiem wzroku. Śmierciożercy, którzy od czasu do czasu zaglądali, byli spięci i wyraźnie nerwowi, kłaniając się niezwykle nisko przed swoim mistrzem i unikając błyszczącego, zielonego spojrzenia Harry’ego jeszcze staranniej niż zazwyczaj.

Harry wiedział, że to właściwie poważny przypadek nieporozumienia stał za obecnym rozwidleniem dróg. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czemu takie ważne było, by wyjechał do Hogwartu, a Czarny Pan nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry był tak stanowczo przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Z jednej strony Harry z ogromną chęcią powitałby możliwość dyskusji na ten temat, ale z drugiej wiedział, że Czarny Pan byłby głuchy na wszystko, co Harry miałby do powiedzenia. Takie panowały zasady od tak dawna, jak Harry pamiętał.

I tak jak zawsze, Harry pierwszy się poddał.

Sześć dni po tym, w którym pojawił się list, Harry odszukał Czarnego Pana i znalazł go w laboratorium eliksirów, gdzie pracował nad czymś, co przypominało żółtawą maź i pachniało czymś co dawno już zdechło i się rozłożyło. Harry nie odważył się podejść, nie kiedy na stole czekała schludna kolekcja ostrych narzędzi, więc tylko zbliżył się powoli i bezgłośnie i zatrzymał u progu, aby poobserwować z ostrożnością. Czarny Pan nie zauważył lub zwyczajnie zignorował go.

Harry pozwolił ciszy jeszcze przez chwilę trwać, wrzeszczącej i rozdzierającej uszy. Prawie jakby to Harry ją tu przyniósł ze sobą i teraz to on nią władał, kierując jej miażdżącą siłę przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Chwilowa iluzja zwycięstwa minęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła – to w końcu był Czarny Pan – i nagle Harry nie mógł wytrzymać ciszy ani sekundy dłużej.

– Prze-przepraszam – mruknął niechętnie, po czym szybko dodał: – Nie za to, że się postawiłem, ale za to, że nie chciałem cię wysłuchać. – Teraz mógł jedynie czekać i zobaczyć, jak sprawy się dalej potoczą.

Czarny Pan w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, a tylko przypatrywał się z bliska żółtawej kupce mazi, która powoli zieleniała. Wtedy, Czarny Pan wyprostował się i powoli obrócił, niemal jak drapieżnik, ku Harry'emu i jego szkarłatne oczy świdrowały najgłębszą cząstkę duszy Harry'ego i _osądzały_.

– Są chwile, kiedy zastanawiam się, co zrobiłem źle – powiedział i coś maleńkiego i bardzo ważnego umarło w sercu Harry'ego. Harry nie pozwolił, żeby cokolwiek było po nim widać, tylko zagryzł zęby i zrobił tyle, co mógł: wytrzymał te słowa.

Wiedział, że to się w końcu stanie. Rozczarowanie, żal. . . te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które Czarny Pan używał przeciwko Harry’emu równie sprawnie, jak obojętność. Za każdym razem były dla Harry'ego zimnym nożem, wsuwającym się głęboko w niego i wydzierającym z niego wszystkie negatywne aspekty, wszystkie wady i skazy, które nie podobały się Czarnemu Panu. Nóż był straszliwie efektywny. Za każdym razem pozostawiał Harry'ego przerażonego i zawstydzonego tym, co zrobił, a także prawie zdesperowanego, by się poprawić. Nieprzyjemne, ale konieczne – Harry o tym wiedział.

– Dałem ci tak wiele i dołożyłem wszelkich starań – kontynuował Czarny Pan niemal ze smutkiem, zbliżając się o krok. Harry odsunął się trochę, niezauważalnie, bo mężczyźnie by się to nie spodobało, ale coś w nim kurczyło się defensywnie. Kiedy Czarny Pan rzekł znowu, jego ton stał się miękki jak jedwab i ostry jak klątwa tnąca zarazem. – To jedyna rzecz, o jaką cię prosiłem. Jedyna rzecz.

– Chcesz, żebym wyjechał i poszedł do Hogwartu – wymamrotał Harry, chcąc dodać coś od siebie do tej rozmowy, która szybko przemieniała się w monolog.

– _Właśnie_. Powinno być to wystarczająco łatwe, ba, wręcz przyjemne dla ciebie, kiedy już się przyzwyczaisz. Ale co _ty_ robisz, hm? Stawiasz się. _Odmawiasz_ z marszu szansy, którą ci ofiarowałem – na wpół wyszeptał Czarny Pan i Harry nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy zwykłe słowa go tak przeraziły. Nawet nie był pewien, skąd jego strach przyszedł, czy co go wydało na świat. Po prostu _był_.

Teraz już elektryczna woń wściekłej magii, która otaczała Czarnego Pana jak aura, zmieszała się ze smrodem śmierci i rozkładu i to wszystko wlało się w płuca Harry'ego, gdy wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

Wyznał, słabo:

– Wolałbym zostać z _tobą_.

Pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu opaść, aby Czarny Pan nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny. Mężczyzna nie bardzo przepadał za słabościami.

Czarny Pan westchnął, tylko trochę.

– Nie odsyłam cię na stałe. – Brzmiał na strapionego, kiedy mówił i Harry poderwał szybko wzrok. – Istotne jest, byś zrozumiał. Wysyłam cię, tylko dlatego, że potrzebuję cię w Hogwarcie bardziej, niż potrzebuję cię tutaj. – Czarny Pan podszedł do Harry'ego i Harry z trudem zdołał zostać, gdzie był. Czarny Pan kucnął na tyle, by móc złapać Harry’ego za podbródek i zmusić spojrzeniem ognistych, szkarłatnych oczu pozostałe w Harrym resztki uporu do wyparowania.

– Ale po co? – spytał Harry.

– Potrzebuję cię, byś był moimi oczami, ponieważ poza tymi murami jestem ślepy – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Jesteś jednym z niewielu ludzi, w których mogę złożyć swe kompletne zaufanie. – Czarny Pan brzmiał uroczyście, na twarzy miał grobową minę, niemal ponurą. Blada dłoń uniosła się, zawahała, po czym ostrożnie osiadła na chudym ramieniu Harry'ego. Spojrzał na Harry'ego spokojnie i cały świat zawirował dziko wokół tej jednej, ulotnej sekundy czasu.

Harry nie uwierzył w ani jedno słowo. Znał mężczyznę zbyt dobrze, by wpaść w jedną z jego kunsztownie utkanych pajęczych sieci. Dokładnie tak Czarny Pan wabił swoje ofiary w posłuszeństwo, tak sprawiał, że ludzie się zgadzali i tak tańczył samymi słowami wokół nich, aż stawali się oddani. Jedno piękne słówko tu, jedno kłamstewko tam, i wszystko zapakowane w pozorny szacunek lub aprobatę, i ludzie padali do stóp Czarnego Pana, jakby właśnie im podał świat na złotej tacy. Harry to wiedział. _Och, jak dobrze to wiedział._ Jednak się zgodził, ponieważ jaka to była piękna myśl, to zaufanie, które otrzymywał. Jego serce napuchło i rozgrzało się, nim powolutku, jakby troszkę umarło.

Harry był taki właśnie słaby. Zwłaszcza, kiedy słabość zdawała się być prawie jak siła; kiedy Czarny Pan posyłał mu wąski, cierpki uśmiech.

…o0o…

\- cdn -

…o0o…


	3. Braterstwo dwóch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej wszystkim, witam was w ten ciepły dzień… Mamy dziś dwudziesty trzeci grudnia, a temperatura na dworze przekracza dziesięć stopni! Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wprawi was w świąteczny nastrój, bo to mój prezent dla was pod choinkę :D

Rankiem, dwudziestego pierwszego lipca, Czarny Pan podał Harry'emu nad zastawą śniadaniową srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy.

Było to piękne urządzenie, wykonane przez gobliny i wyraźnie drogie. Miało pięć wskazówek, które określały godzinę, minutę i sekundę, jak również dni i pełnie księżycowe każdego miesiąca. Srebrna pokrywka nosiła na sobie wygrawerowane runy, których znaczenia Harry nie rozumiał, ale które postanowił dogłębnie przestudiować, kiedy tylko będzie miał czas. Zegarek wydawał z siebie ciche i usypiające tykania, których wibracje Harry prawie _czuł_ na wewnętrznej części dłoni.

– Dziękuję. Jest bardzo ładny – powiedział Czarnemu Panu i spojrzał przez stół na niego. Czarny Pan nie oderwał spojrzenia od Proroka Codziennego, przez którego przebiegał wzrokiem ze znudzeniem, a jedynie skinął głową, by wskazać, że usłyszał. – Czy to prezent urodzinowy? – kontynuował z ciekawości Harry, obracając zegarek w dłoniach i podziwiając nieskazitelny metalowy kunszt.

Czarny Pan zakrztusił się własną herbatą, odkaszlnął parę razy i skrzywił się do Harry'ego odrobinę.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Oczywiście, że nie! To świstoklik na wypadek sytuacji awaryjnej. Powiedz coś do niego w wężomowie, a aktywuje się i przeniesie cię z powrotem do tego Dworu z praktycznie każdego miejsca na świecie – powiedział Czarny Pan, wyraźnie poirytowany tym, że Harry myślał, że jego dar mógł być czymś tak sentymentalnym jak prezent urodzinowy.

Harry nie gniewał się, ale też i nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania. Zegarek został mu dany w dniu urodzin, stąd więc, _był_ prezentem urodzinowym, niezależnie od tego, co na ten temat sądził Czarny Pan. To także pierwszy prezent na urodziny, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek dostał i sprawiał, że Harry czuł się zaskakująco szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie posiadał czegoś tak wyszukanego i jako że to Czarny Pan mu go dał, zegarek stawał się dla niego jeszcze ważniejszy. Harry oplótł swoje palce mocniej wokół zimnej metalowej powierzchni i przycisnął urządzenie do klatki piersiowej, ciche tykanie zegarka i miarowe bicie serca w nieskazitelnej harmonii.

– Ma być przy tobie i ma być ukryty _przez cały czas_ – kontynuował Czarny Pan, posyłając Harry'emu ponad stołem srogie spojrzenie. – I użyjesz go, jeśli staniesz w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Bez wymówek. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje ci go odebrać, użyjesz go _natychmiast_ , niezależnie od okoliczności.

Harry potaknął grzecznie i wsunął zegarek do bezpiecznych ciemności kieszeni swojej szaty. Wyglądał na użyteczny, ten awaryjny świstoklik. Jedno pytanie tańczyło na czubku języka Harry’ego.

– Dlaczego dajesz mi go właśnie teraz? Sądzę, że będzie przydatny w Hogwarcie, kiedy jestem daleko i. . . – Harry nie zdołał skończyć zadawać pytanie, bo odpowiedź już go oświeciła.

Westchnął.

– Pojadę dziś na Pokątną, prawda?

– Tak.

– Kiedy?

– Wkrótce.

– Jak bardzo wkrótce jest wkrótce?

Harry otrzymał ostre spojrzenie, ale odmówił poddania się.

– Z Malfoyami?

– Tak ustaliliśmy.

– Hmpf. Nie szczególnie polubiłem pana Malfoya – wyznał Harry i ugryzł crossainta w zamyśleniu. – Jest taki. . . taki. . . Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek w nim było prawdziwe. Jego wszystkie miny są fałszywe jak maski, które wkłada wtedy, kiedy potrzebuje, a słowa waży tak ostrożnie, że nie da się stwierdzić, co naprawdę myśli. Pewnie nawet farbuje włosy!

Czarny Pan posłał Harry'emu nieodgadnione spojrzenie, usta ułożył w cienką linię, a ciemne brwi ściągnął w zamyśleniu.

– A _ty_ jak uważasz, o czym on naprawdę wtedy myślał?

Harry zamrugał.

– Ja, um, nie wiem. Ale. . . Cóż, myślę, że się bał. Ciebie, rzecz jasna, nie mnie. Ale to nie ma zbytniego sensu, nie? Bo przecież jest twoim zwolennikiem i w ogóle. To prawdopodobnie był szacunek. I nie wiedział co ma o mnie myśleć i o tym, kim jestem. Zadał parę dziwnych pytań i próbował węszyć – rzekł Harry, przypominając sobie swoje krótkie spotkanie z panem Malfoyem. – O, ale nie martw się! Nic mu nie powiedziałem, a on stwierdził, że. . . jak to leciało. . . że „jego lojalność leży stanowczo po stronie Czarnego Pana”.

– I uwierzyłeś mu? – spytał Czarny Pan, jedna brew uniosła się pytająco z kpiną.

– Skłamał?

– Niekoniecznie. Ale jak mówiłeś, boi się i zawsze ostrożnie waży słowa – przypomniał Czarny Pan. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz mu ufał. Jeszcze lepiej: nie ufaj nikomu. Rozwiąże to wiele twoich przyszłych problemów.

– Ufam tobie – odparł natychmiast Harry, bez zastanowienia.

Uśmiech Czarnego Pana był pełen zębów.

– I to, dziecko, jest twój pierwszy błąd.

Harry opuścił wzrok na śniadanie i w prywatności własnego umysłu – nie zgodził się.

…o0o…

Aleja Pokątna była. . . nie tym, czego Harry się spodziewał.

Wąska, brukowana uliczka, pełna zakrętów i zakręcików wyślizgujących się z zasięgu wzroku, otoczona stłoczonymi blisko siebie budynkami. Był sklep z różdżkami i z szatami okno w okno ze sklepem sprzedającym kociołki, teleskopy i dziwne urządzenia, których Harry nie znał. Apteki, księgarnie i sklepy pełne słodyczy i żartów błagały go o chwilę uwagi. Niewielkie wolne przestrzenie między sklepami zajmowały prowizoryczne stoiska: blaty uginały się pod ciężarem przedmiotów na nich upakowanych. Harry szybko się przekonał, że _wszystko_ można tu kupić, jeśli się wiedziało, gdzie szukać. To było cudowne i jedno z najbardziej fascynujących miejsc, jakie Harry dotąd widział, ale i _nie było_.

Ściśnięta między apteką i sklepem z używanymi szatami była dymiąca ruina czegoś, do cna zdemolowanego i gotowego się lada chwila rozpaść. Nieco dalej w dół Alei, stał zrekonstruowany do połowy budynek, robotnicy z zaciętymi minami niemal niechętnie magicznie zespajali zapadnięty dach z kamiennych dachówek. Cała Aleja miała wymęczony wygląd, ściany i dachy nieco krzywe i ociężale wspierające się na sobie. Wszystko wyglądało na niezadbane, podniszczone i rozchybotane.

Wrażenie to podtrzymywali ludzie śpieszący się wzdłuż i wszerz ulicy.

Każda czarownica i każdy czarodziej chował się pod ciemną, ciężką szatą, ich twarze przykryte nałożonymi kapturami. Śpieszyli się przed siebie, krokami długimi i skoncentrowanymi, z oczami patrzącymi się przed siebie i niewahającymi się. _Boją się_ , Harry uświadomił sobie ze zdziwieniem. I to nie tylko się bali, wręcz byli przerażeni na śmierć. Trzymali się w dużych grupach, rodziny i znajomi tworzyli ściśnięte stada, dając sobie nawzajem tę niewielką protekcję. Byli tu, bo musieli, musieli załatwić swe sprawunki z gorączkową pilnością, tak, żeby opuścić to miejsce tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na ten widok i ukradkiem zerknął na swych towarzyszy. Pan i pani Malfoy obydwoje nosili idealne maski pogodności, jak gdyby nie było absolutnie niczego nie tak z widokiem rozpościerającym się przed nimi. Ich syn – Draco, Harry wierzył, że jego imię brzmi – rozglądał się dookoła z mieszaniną znudzenia i lekkiego wzgardzenia na swej twarzy. Oczywiste było, że na Alei Pokątnej był już nie raz, więc Harry pozostał zupełnie sam ze swoimi zawiedzionymi nadziejami.

Harry już dawno temu nauczył się, że jeśli się ma wątpliwości, najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką można zrobić, to czuwać i obserwować. Dlatego też w milczeniu szedł za Malfoyami od sklepu do sklepu, w milczeniu kupił swój kociołek i książki i teleskop, a w międzyczasie chłonął wszystkie drobiazgi, które wszyte były w scenerię go otaczającą.

Usłyszał każdy szepcik, przekazywany z ust do ust, szepty pełne wojny, niebezpieczeństwa i Jasności i Ciemności. Zrozumiał, że ten strach nie był tylko wyolbrzymieniem. Był kilkunastoma dekadami zmartwień i niepewności, które wgryzły się głęboko w serca ludzi i samej magicznej społeczności. Był jak trucizna, ledwie zauważalna, ale zdecydowanie destrukcyjna i niepowstrzymywalna.

Harry zauważył brak nogi u mężczyzny kierującego apteką, dostrzegł bliznę przecinającą twarz kobiety, która kupowała książkę o otaczaniu barierami domostw w _Esach i Floresach_. Zaobserwował, jak oficjalnie odziani czarodzieje – aurorzy, później się dowie – patrolują ulice w czujnych dwójkach, z podejrzeniem zwracając uwagę na wszystkich i wszystko. Usłyszał także załamanego, wymizerowanego wraka człowieka, wykrzykującego plugawe obelgi do aurorów i oskarżającego ich o rzeczy, które mogli lub wcale nie zrobić, nim siłą zawleczono go gdzieś indziej.

Dwie długie listy nazwisk przytwierdzono do ogromnej tablicy ogłoszeń tuż przed Czarodziejskim Bankiem Gringotta. Jedną z nich zatytułowano „Uznani za zaginionych”, drugą „Uznani za martwych”. Grupa ludzi tłoczyła się przed nimi. Stali w ponurym półkolu, czytając nazwiska raz za razem, i albo wybuchali płaczem, albo odchodzili z niemal niezauważalną ulgą, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie swych ramion.

Harry musiał przyznać, choć z niechęcią, że być może była jakaś uzasadniona przyczyna stojąca za tym strachem. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co to mogłoby być, i w tym momencie jeszcze nie był pewien, czy chciał się dowiedzieć.

…o0o…

Pani Malfoy była wysoką, piękną kobietą z wybitną skłonnością do władczości.

Pokierowała ich przez tę małą wyprawę zakupową z płynną elokwencją i determinacją, systematycznie i w idealnym porządku. Harry z fascynacją zauważył, że jej syn najwyraźniej nie zna żadnego sposobu, w jaki mógłby się jej przeciwstawić i prawie że potulnie poddaje się jej woli, podczas gdy pan Malfoy, który od czasu do czasu _próbował_ protestować, zostawał łagodnie i subtelnie nakłaniany do spełnienia jej zachcianek, krok za kroczkiem, tak, że w rezultacie prawdopodobnie sądził, że stanęło na jego słowie.

Pani Malfoy była jak siła natury i sam Harry szybko się przekonał, że również nie potrafi się zdobyć na sprzeciwienie się jej. I dlatego, wkrótce wylądował z zestawem szmaragdowozielonych piór, ponieważ podobno „pasowały do koloru jego oczu tak idealnie” i absurdalną _miksturą do włosów_ z apteki, bo podobno miała „pomóc okiełznać te niemożliwe włosy”. Harry nie był do końca pewny czy lubił panią Malfoy czy też był nią szczerze przerażony.

Jeśli chodzi o ich szkolne szaty, pani Malfoy poprowadziła ich do sklepu, który mieścił się pod szyldem _Madame Malkin - szaty na wszystkie okazje_.

Powitała ich sama Madame Malkin, starsza czarownica z łagodnym, cierpliwym uśmiechem i zmarszczkami od śmiechu w kącikach oczu. Wymieniła kilka szybkich słów z panią Malfoy, głównie komplementując jej wyszukaną, szafirowoniebieską suknię, nim odprowadziła Harry'ego i Drakona na tył sklepu, aby dopasować im szaty.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry został sam na sam z Malfoyem Juniorem, bez przytłaczającej obecności jego rodziców. Harry trochę przygotował się na tę chwilę, jako że zauważył, że chłopiec ukradkiem przyglądał się mu kilkanaście razy w ciągu tego dnia, ciekawy i kalkulujący jednocześnie. Oczywistością było, że chłopiec niecierpliwił się, chcąc zaspokoić swój głód wiedzy, ale wahał się, by działać w tym kierunku w obecności swoich rodziców. Okazało się, że teraz, gdy nie stali mu już na drodze, niewiele rzeczy go powstrzymuje.

– Jestem Draco, tak w ogóle – przedstawił się chłopiec Malfoyów, kiedy obydwoje stali na niskich stołkach, mierząc szaty, a kilku entuzjastycznych asystentów je korygowało.

Harry potaknął.

– Wiem. – Wtedy złapał się na tym, że jego słowa mogły zostać uznane za dość niegrzeczne, więc szybko dodał: – Harry.

– Wiem – sparafrazował jego słowa Draco Malfoy, lekko przeciągając samogłoski. – Więc, jak myślisz, do którego domu zostaniesz przydzielony, _Harry_? – spytał wtedy i brzmiał tak strasznie jak swój ojciec, że Harry musiał powstrzymać ciche prychnięcie.

– Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. Wszystko mi pasuje – odparł Harry, ale w duchu zastanowił się, czy Czarny Pan by się z nim zgodził. Mało prawdopodobne, by mężczyzna przejmował się tak błahą sprawą, jak do którego domu trafi Harry, ale z Czarnym Panem to w sumie nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Harry pewnie powinien kiedyś spytać, czy mężczyzna ma jakieś preferencje. W końcu, z Czarnym Panem lepiej chuchać na zimne.

Draco fuknął pogardliwie wysłuchawszy odpowiedzi Harry’ego.

– Jasne. Cóż, ja wiem, że zostanę przydzielony do Slytherinu. To tak jakby rodzinna tradycja.

– Spryt i ambicja – przypomniał sobie Harry, przywołując do pamięci to, co przeczytał o domie Slytherina i posłał Drakonowi mały uśmiech na zgodę. Nie sądził, by Draco go polubił, ale cóż, to uczucie było wzajemne.

– Właśnie – potaknął Draco i popatrzył na Harry'ego w zamyśleniu. – Może nie jesteś wcale taki zły. Lubisz Quidditch?

Harry dziwił się drugiemu chłopcu i zastanawiał, czemu zadawaje mu te wszystkie pytania. Może, by zwabić go w poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a w międzyczasie spróbować wyciągnąć z niego coś naprawdę ważnego? Harry zdecydował się utrzymać swoje odpowiedzi na jak najbardziej mglistym i ostrożnym poziomie.

– Nie jestem pewien. Nigdy w niego nie grałem – powiedział. Nigdy właściwie nie rozumiał fascynacji tym czarodziejskim sportem. Wydawało się trochę bezsensowne, to całe latanie dookoła w powietrzu: podając, uderzając, odszukując i unikając piłek w zależności od ich wymiarów.

– Hmpf – skomentował Draco i jego opinia o Harrym zdała się poszybować na łeb na szyję w dół. Wtedy jego uwaga została chwilowo rozproszona i czarownica, która dopasowywała mu szaty, przypadkowo ukłuła go pinezką, przez co Draco spędził chwilę obrzucając ją wyzwiskami.

Kiedy jego uwaga zwróciła się ponownie ku Harry'emu, Draco począł obserwować go zmrużonym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem.

– Czemu jesteś tu z nami? Gdzie twoi rodzice? – spytał, niemal wrogo, bez wyraźnej przyczyny.

Harry wahał się przez bardzo krótki moment, nim odpowiedział szczerze:

– Nie żyją.

To chyba zaskoczyło Drakona.

– Och, nie wiedziałem tego.

– Tak, zauważyłem – odparł krótko Harry, czując rosnącą irytację w miarę trwania tej rozmowy. Coś w znudzonym cedzeniu słów Drakona i wywyższającej się postawie sprawiało, że Harry czuł się mniej i mniej dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Draco najwyraźniej również zauważył zmianę nastroju Harry'ego i zdawał się dziwnie tym zadowolony, sądząc po małym uśmieszku, jaki pojawił się na jego wąskich wargach.

– Ale byli tacy jak _my_ , prawda? – spytał następnie Draco, niemal luźno, ale skupiony wyraz jego twarzy zdradził wagę tych słów. Wpierw Harry wcale nie załapał znaczenia tego pytania, ale nagły świst wciąganego powietrza przez jedną z asystentek-krawcowych i jej niepochwalającą spojrzenie, które zaraz potem im posłała, były raczej dobrymi wskazówkami.

– Masz na myśli magicznych ludzi? – spytał Harry tonem ostrzejszym niż zamierzał. – Jako, że nie wiem absolutnie nic o nich, to ciężko mi to stwierdzić, nie? Są martwi od prawie tak dawna, jak ja jestem żywy.

Harry nigdy nie poświęcił wiele myśli swoim od dawna martwym rodzicom, jako że zawsze byli dla niego jedynie bezimiennymi cieniami, zawsze na skraju jego pamięci. Z rzadka zastanawiał się jakimi byli ludźmi, i to by było na tyle. Nie byli _ważni_. Harry nic o nich nie wiedział. I jako że wcale ich nie pamiętał, nie specjalnie czuł, jakby mu czegoś brakowało. Miał Czarnego Pana, mimo wszystko i Harry był całkiem pewny, że nie zamieniłby go na żadnego innego rodzica.

A jednak, niezwykła ciekawość Drakona na temat pochodzenia Harry'ego wydała się mu dziwna. Prawie tak, jakby chłopiec spodziewał się, że wiedza na temat rodziców Harry'ego wiązała się z jakimś wielkim, brudnym sekretem. Ale jako że _to_ była głupia myśl, Harry zignorował tę możliwość z małym wzruszeniem ramion w duchu.

Draco jednak zdawał się nie podzielać jego sentymentu, bo gapił się na Harry'ego z podejrzliwością, jakby jego odpowiedź była najgorszą możliwą.

– Jak brzmi twoje nazwisko, w takim razie? – spytał wtedy, nie pozwalając sprawie rodziny Harry'ego się rozwiać.

Harry fuknął.

– Nie twoja sprawa, naprawdę.

Wtedy, ku uldze Harry'ego, Madame Malkin, która pracowała przy jego szatach, oznajmiła, że skończyła i Harry zeskoczył ze stołka. Szybko uciekł do lady, gdzie się płaciło i pozostawił lekko wkurzonego Malfoya Juniora samego sobie, by dał ujście swej furii na biednej sklepowej asystentce.

Draco wciąż rzucał Harry'emu zimne spojrzenia, kiedy opuścili sklep i wyszli na tętniącą życiem ulicę. Harry z łatwością go zignorował.

Pani Malfoy przebiegła wzrokiem list z Hogwartu Drakona.

– Zostało już tylko kilka rzeczy na waszej liście, więc myślę, że mo…

Głośna eksplozja kilka budynków dalej na północ od nich strzaskała każde okno w tej części miasta. Dźwięk zagłuszył resztę wypowiedzi pani Malfoy i pozostawił ich z dzwoniącymi uszami. Kilka przeszywających uszy wrzasków i mnóstwo krzyków pojawiło się zaraz potem i Harry znalazł się w wirze rozgardiaszu, szukając jego źródła. Ciemne dymy unosiły się znad starego budynku mieszkalnego, a płomienie nienaturalnie szybko pożerały ściany i w mgnieniu oka cały budynek stanął w ogniu.

– Co. . . – zdołał szepnąć Harry, nim stalowy uścisk złapał jego ramię i Harry został pociągnięty w przeciwnym kierunku. Szeroko otwartymi oczami Harry patrzył, jak rosnąca chmura dymu barwi niebo na czarno, i jak rozszalali ludzie próbują oddalić się tak daleko, jak tylko to możliwe, jednocześnie wpadając na siebie w ślepej panice. Nagłe uderzenie krwi do mózgu zaryczało w uszach Harry'ego, niemal zagłuszając coraz głośniejsze wołania.

– Myślałam, że miało nie być dzisiaj ataków. – Harry usłyszał, jak pani Malfoy syczy do swego męża cichym głosem. W jej tonie nie gościł strach, a jedynie gorzkie niezadowolenie tym, jak sprawy się potoczyły.

– Ktoś pewnie stracił nad sobą panowanie – odparł pan Malfoy, tak samo cicho. Ton jego głosu był sztywny, a wyraz twarzy czujny, ale nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaniepokojonego. – Prawdopodobnie działają sami, ale w tej chwili to nie najlepsze miejsce na spacery.

Na początku Harry nie zrozumiał, o czym oni rozmawiają, ani czemu reagują z takim spokojem wobec tak nieoczekiwanego nieładu. Ale wtedy, głównie przez przypadek, Harry dostrzegł szybki błysk czarnych szat i złotej maski gdzieś daleko, nim nagła mara znikła w oceanie spanikowanych ludzi.

Serce zamarło w jego klatce piersiowej i wtedy _wiedział_.

_Śmierciożercy_.

To Śmierciożercy byli źródłem wiszącego w powietrzu, duszącego strachu. To oni byli tym bezimiennym zagrożeniem, które zdawało się ukrywać w każdym kroku i każdej twarzy zwyczajnych czarownic i czarodziejów. To oni byli Wojną, o której szeptali między sobą czarodzieje w ciemnych zaułkach i sklepach. Nagle stało się to tak boleśnie oczywiste. Jedyny cel istnienia Śmierciożerców stał się jasny w ciągu tych kilku ulotnych sekund, tuż przed oczami Harry'ego.

Armia. _Armia Czarnego Pana_. Armia, której używał aby walczyć przeciwko. . . przeciwko _czemu_? Czarodziejskiemu światu? Co za szalony, absolutnie śmieszny pomysł.

Jedną rzeczą, którą Harry wiedział na pewno, było to, że Czarny Pan żywił niezaprzeczalną miłość wobec wszystkiego, co magiczne. Sam tak powiedział Harry’emu. Czarny Pan godzinami siedział w zamyśleniu, opisując ze wszelkimi szczegółami te wszystkie magiczne drobiazgi, które tak podziwiał i które wciąż wprawiały go w niemy zachwyt. Dla Czarnego Pana magia była _wszystkim_. Żył i oddychał nią każdego dnia. Otaczał się magią i studiował ją z najwyższym zainteresowaniem. Czarny Pan _był_ magią. Magia skwierczała wokół niego, niespokojna i silna, i zdawała się drgać z każdym jego słowem. Każdy mógł ją poczuć przebywając z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

A czarodziejskie społeczeństwo było samym sercem magii. Zostało wokół niej stworzone i obecnie czarodzieje żyli w niespotykanej symbiozie, w której magia wspomagała ludzi, a ludzie wspomagali magię. Nie istniała czarownica ani czarodziej, który nie kochałby magii każdą cząstką swego istnienia. Bo była najzwyczajniej w świecie _częścią_ nich, tak jak noga czy ręka. Dla każdego magicznego stworzenia magia była równie niezbędna do życia jak dla Czarnego Pana.

Zatem, było by dziwne. . . nie; _niemożliwe_ , by Czarny Pan obrócił się przeciwko niej. Harry mógłby jeszcze zrozumieć, gdyby Czarny Pan wypowiedział wojnę _mugolom_ , ale pomysł, by toczyć wojnę przeciwko innym czarownicom i czarodziejom był tak niewyobrażalny dla Harry'ego, że nie był w stanie nawet spróbować rozważyć innych możliwości.

Wszystko było nie tak jak powinno, do góry nogami i zagmatwane. Nic nie miało _sensu_.

Nie tak miało być. _Świat_ nie taki miał być. Nieokiełznany chaos i silny posmak strachu i rozpacz unosząca się w powietrzu nie były tym, czego Harry się spodziewał. Miało być wspaniale, przebywać w tym magicznym świecie, którym go pobłogosławiono. Świat, który go teraz otaczał był już na wpół martwy, brakło w nim prawdziwej magii i nadziei.

Nagle, chciał zostać sam, z dala od Malfoyów i z dala od grozy czającej się na Alei Pokątnej. Potrzebował _pomyśleć_. Musiał przeanalizować nowe informacje, które zebrał i na nowo sformułować swoje poglądy i oczekiwania. Nic nie okazało się takie, jakie Harry sobie wyobrażał, więc teraz musiał _zrozumieć_ , ponieważ jeśli tego nie zrobi, to w końcu oszaleje.

Dlatego, Harry znieruchomiał i pozwolił chaosowi połknąć swoją obecność, powoli zanikając w pamięci ludzi dookoła, póki najzwyczajniej już go tam nie było. Wymknął się w ciszę i nikt nawet nie zauważył, że znikł.

Harry biegł, biegł tak jak nigdy wcześniej.

…o0o…

Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, to przed nim niszczał sklep z brudnymi szybami.

Stanął, kurczowo łapiąc za parapet i trzęsąc się od stóp do głów, próbując złapać oddech. Za szybą leżała jedna jedyna różdżka na purpurowej, aksamitnej poduszeczce. Szybki rzut okiem potwierdził to, co Harry już wcześniej podejrzewał: ponad drzwiami, w odpadającej, złotej farmie napisano: _Ollivanderowie: wytwórcy najlepszych różdżek od 382 r. przed nową erą_. Harry nie wahając się pociągnął za klamkę i wślizgnął się przez otwarte drzwi. Jeśli było coś, czego potrzebował. . . nie; coś, czego _chciał_ , to była to różdżka. Coś konkretnego, co mogłoby dać mu szansę przeciwko temu. . . temu zupełnemu _bałaganowi_.

Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami _zadingał_ raz, kiedy Harry przekroczył próg.

Nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku, kiedy Harry rozejrzał się niespiesznie dookoła, chłonąc widok półek i wysokich stosów skrzynek pełnych pudełek z różdżkami. Panowała niezwykła cisza, wszystkie dźwięki tłumiła gruba warstwa pyłu. Caluteńki sklep pachniał upływem czasu i minionymi latami. To był zupełnie odrębny świat od tego, który rozciągał się za drzwiami, bardzo spokojny świat i Harry poczuł, że się po trochu rozluźnia. Napięcie i niepokój, który czuł przez cały dzień, ulatywało z jego ciała w dymkach wolnych wydechów i Harry na wpół opadł na krzesło stojące przy drzwiach.

Ręce Harry'ego drżały, gdy spojrzał w dół na nie, i drżenie to nie ustawało niezależnie od tego, jak mocno piorunował je wzrokiem. _Co za żałosny pokaz słabości._ Co więcej, Harry wiedział, że nie ma żadnemu ku niemu powodu. Sam Harry przecież nie był w niebezpieczeństwie i nie bał się nawet przez sekundę. Miał nad swoim losem całkowitą kontrolę, a jednak jego ciało się z nim nie zgadzało. Jego kolana były słabe, a w uszach cicho dzwoniło. Jego serce próbowało wyrwać się z klatki jego żeber, spanikowane jak ściśnięta w dłoni ptaszyna. I jego ręce _nie mogły przestać się trząść_.

To śmieszne. Bezsensowne. A jednak Harry'ego na wpół kusiło, by sięgnąć po ukryty w jego szatach zegarek kieszonkowy – jego awaryjny świstoklik – i opuścić to miejsce raz dwa. Nawet szybka myśl poświęcona furii Czarnego Pana, jeśli by go użył, nie potrafiła odpędzić pokusy. Harry chciał wrócić do domu i _zostać_ w nim do końca świata.

Dźwięk zbliżających się kroków wytrącił Harry'ego z zamyślenia i wkrótce stary, białowłosy i pomarszczony mężczyzna wyłonił się z pomiędzy dwóch regałów. Harry szybko wstał z krzesła, czując się winny bez wyraźnej przyczyny.

– O, no proszę, proszę. . . pan Potter – rzekł na powitanie starzec, który nie mógł być nikim innym niż samym panem Ollivanderem, i uśmiechnął się dziwnie, tajemniczo. – Co za niespodziewanie spodziewana niespodzianka.

Oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, a jego lewa ręka wemknęła się do kieszeni jego szat i zacisnęła na srebrnym zegarku kieszonkowym.

– Skąd wiesz kim jestem?

Łagodny uśmiech pana Ollivandera nawet nie drgnął.

– Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak twój ojciec, a twoje oczy nie różnią się od oczu twojej matki. Chociaż zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy jednak się nie pomyliłem. . . zważywszy na okoliczności. Jestem raczej uszczęśliwiony, że raczyłeś potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia.

Dziwaczna odpowiedź, zdecydowanie, ale Harry oczekiwał gorszej. A już w ogóle, spodziewał się bardziej. . . tajemniczej odpowiedzi. W caluteńkim sklepie panowała niesamowita atmosfera, a i sam pan Ollivander był dziwnym starym osobnikiem. Ale najwidoczniej w grę nie wchodziła żadna magia, tylko bezsensowne genetyczne powiązania i nieco logicznego myślenia. Harry czuł się zawiedziony. Dyskretnie, rozluźnił dłoń, w której ściskał świstoklik.

– Rozumiem, że przybyłeś tu po swoją różdżkę, panie Potter? – spytał wtedy pan Ollivander, lustrując Harry'ego wzrokiem tak, jakby Harry był jakimś nowo odkrytym gatunkiem.

Harry zamrugał i odchrząknął.

– Cóż, tak myślę. Wszedłem tu, bo to były pierwsze drzwi jakie zobaczyłem, gdy ich potrzebowałem, ale wydaje mi się, że mogę kupić i różdżkę, też – przyznał szczerze Harry.

– Doskonale, doskonale – skwitował łagodnie pan Ollivander i wyciągnął skądś taśmę z podziałką. Zdjął kilka miar, szybko i precyzyjnie, nim ponownie zniknął za półkami. Wkrótce potem zjawił się z powrotem niosąc ze sobą kilka pudełek z różdżkami.

– Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem – powiedział pan Ollivander otwierając pudełko i wyjmując różdżkę z ciemnego drewna. – Co do jednej. Jedenaście cali i mahoń dla pewnego Jamesa Pottera. Znakomita do transmutacji, o tak. Jak i ta. – Mężczyzna podał Harry'emu różdżkę, który wziął ją bez wahania.

Harry nie poczuł różnicy, różdżka w jego dłoniach wydała mu się zwykłym kawałkiem drewna, z którego została zrobiona. Drewno było gładkie, lekko zimne w dotyku, a jej waga leżała zaskakująco dobrze w ręku Harry'ego. Machnął nią na próbę, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka, tak, jak już setki razy widział wykonywane zaklęcia. Stos pudełek z różdżkami obok z łoskotem eksplodował na wszystkie strony, spadając w kłębie dymu.

– Hm, nie. Zdecydowanie nie – wymamrotał pan Ollivander i zabrał różdżkę kręcąc głową. Nim Harry pokonał początkowy szok, nowa różdżka została już mu włożona w dłoń.

– James Potter. . . mój ojciec? – spytał Harry, częściowo ciekaw, częściowo tylko z grzeczności.

– Oczywiście. _Zrobiłem_ różdżki ostatnich kilku generacji Potterów. – Pan Ollivander się uśmiechnął i nie zadawał pytań. – A twoja matka również tu przyszła. Lily Potter, jak mniemam, że jej imię brzmiało. Była mugolaczką, tak, ale również absolutnie zachwycającą małą czarownicą. O ile dobrze pamiętam, trochę tu spędziła czasu, nim znalazłem jej różdżkę. Dziesięć cali, wierzba, bardzo elegancka. Znakomita do rzucania uroków.

Harry starannie zapamiętał ich imiona. Tak tylko na wypadek, gdyby Draco zagonił go znowu w róg, oczywiście.

Harry okazał się też spędzić trochę czasu w sklepie pana Ollivandera. Wypróbowywał różdżkę za różdżką, wszystkie miary długości i najróżniejsze kombinacje materiałów. Każda różdżka leżała w jego dłoni inaczej, ale wszystkie wydały mu się jakoś _niewłaściwe_. Harry powoli zaczynał się trochę martwić i zastanawiać, czy może nie było mu pisane nie mieć różdżki.

Ale nawet po dziesięciu, piętnastu i dwudziestu różdżkach pan Ollivander nie tracił swojego optymizmu.

– Proszę się nie martwić panie Potter. Jest takie powiedzenie, które zawsze przekazywano kolejnym pokoleniom studiujących różdżkarstwo: „Różdżka sama. . .”

– „ . . .wybiera sobie czarodzieja – skończył za niego Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Harry przechodził już przez tę fazę, dawno temu, kiedy do głowy wpadł mu uparty pomysł stworzenia własnej różdżki. Przeczytał kilka książek o różdżkarstwie, po czym wbił sobie do głowy, że wie już wszystko, co możliwe. Wymykał się z Dworu, by zebrać patyki i gałązki z cmentarza w Little Hangleton, gdzie ogromne, stare drzewa wszelkich gatunków rzucały długie cienie na groby. Rozkazał skrzatom domowym przynieść mu wszelkiego rodzaju magiczne rzeczy: pióra feniksów i włosy jednorożców i kelpii, na przykład. Skrzaty posłusznie – choć niechętnie – wykonały rozkaz, powracając ze swoich poszukiwań tygodnie później, wyglądając na śmiertelnie zmęczone i wstrząśnięte. Dopiero po zdobyciu odpowiednich składników Harry zorientował się, że tak naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak wstawić rdzeń do różdżki. Taki był zawstydzający koniec jego kariery wytwórcy różdżek.

– Dokładnie, panie Potter. – Pan Ollivander potwierdził skinięciem głowy. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś trudnym klientem. Zawsze lubiłem podjąć trudniejsze wyzwanie raz na jakiś czas. Być może ta okazja jest odpowiednia, by. . . by. . .

Wytwórca różdżek nie dokończył zdania, znikając między regałami i stosami pudełek ponownie. Tym razem powrót zabrał mu więcej czasu i kiedy wrócił, to w dłoniach trzymał jedno, jedyne pudełko z różdżką. Było zakurzone i miało swoje lata, prawie jakby czekało na swojego czarodzieja już od dawna.

– Zastanawiam się. . . – wymamrotał pan Ollivander, zatopiony w myślach, patrząc raz to na pudełko, raz to na Harry'ego. Mała zmarszczka przecięła jego czoło, kiedy otworzył pudełko i niemal z wahaniem podał różdżkę Harry'emu, który przyjął ją z ciekawością. – Może ta, tak. Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa w rdzeniu, ładna i giętka.

Kiedy palce Harry'ego objęły drewnianą rączkę, poczuł w nich uderzenie gorąca, nagle. Uczucie to rozprzestrzeniło się aż do jego łokci i wysłało elektryczne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Przepełniło go uczucie idealnej _synchronizacji_. Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, który następnie wypuścił drżąco, z cichymi słowami:

– To ta.

– Ach – potaknął pan Ollivander ze zrozumieniem i ten mały, dziwny uśmiech powiększył się trochę na jego ustach. – Cóż, wypróbuj ją.

Harry uniósł różdżkę delikatnie i machnął. Snop czerwonych iskier wystrzelił z jej końca, zatańczył chwilę w powietrzu i znikł bezgłośnie, bez śladu; ale gorączka euforii, którą przyniósł sukces, trwała w nim nadal. Harry roześmiał się, małym, niemal nieświadomym wyrazem ulgi i zwyczajną satysfakcją.

Czekał na ten dzień dłużej niż sięgał pamięcią. Każdy _centymetr_ niego zawsze wiedział, że został stworzony do używania magii. Czuł ją zawsze, swędzącą go pod skórą, tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko, zupełnie nieosiągalną. Czasem jego magia traciła cierpliwość i wyrywała się z niego w akcie przypadkowej magii. Te przypadki były krótkimi i niechcianymi wypomnieniami tego, co któregoś dnia, choć nie do końca, będzie posiadał. Zwłaszcza, że magia zawsze się w końcu uspokajała i opuszczała go, a jej dar, przebłysk mocy, zdolności i wspaniałości zostawał mu bezlitośnie odbierany. Frustrujące ponad miarę.

Ale już nigdy więcej. Teraz była _tu_ w całej swej okazałości, dokładnie na koniuszkach palców Harry'ego, łagodnie przewodzona przez ten maleńki kawałek drewna. Była. . . niesamowita, tak, ale troszkę przerażająca jednocześnie. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, odepchnął od siebie wszystkie kłębiące się w jego umyśle myśli i odwrócił się przodem do pana Ollivandera.

– Wezmę ją – stwierdził pewnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Pan Ollivander się uśmiechnął. – Różdżka już pana wybrała, panie Potter. Nie zaakceptuje nikogo innego.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry i podał różdżkę z powrotem wytwórcy różdżek. To była teraz _jego_ różdżka, teraz już nikt inny nie rzuci nią ani jednego zaklęcia.

– To ciekawe, jakkolwiek. Bardzo ciekawe, w rzeczy samej – mruknął tajemniczo pan Ollivander, odkładając różdżkę Harry'ego z powrotem do starego pudełka i owijając je w brązowy papier.

– Co jest takie ciekawe? – spytał Harry.

– Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą kiedykolwiek stworzyłem i każdą różdżkę, którą kiedykolwiek sprzedałem – powiedział pan Ollivander, a jego oczy wydały się spoglądać gdzieś dalej. – I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro jest w pańskiej różdżce, uronił jeszcze jedno pióro. . . ale tylko jedno. Kiedy tylko wszedłeś, pewien byłem, że jestem w błędzie, ale nie, potrafię rozpoznać dzieło jednej z moich różdżek wszędzie. To bardzo ciekawe, że ta różdżka – pan Ollivander podał Harry’emu zapakowane pudełko z różdżką – wybrała pana na swojego właściciela, podczas gdy jej brat zrobił panu tę bliznę.

Dziwne, blade oczy pana Ollivandera skupiły się znacząco na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego. Dreszcz przebiegł przez jego kark, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał znaczenie tych słów.

– Czarny Pan – szepnął, a przytłaczająca fala zachwytu przepłynęła przez jego umysł i zamknęła go w swych chłodnych, ciemnych objęciach. – Ale jak. . . nie. . . – słowa nie chciały się pojawić, ale pan Ollivander zdawał się zrozumieć tak czy inaczej, bo kiwnął powoli głową, z zamyśleniem.

– Naszym światem rządzą tajemnicze siły, w rzeczy samej – rzekł pan Ollivander. Potem posłał mu mały, dziwny uśmiech. – To ciekawe czasy, w których obecnie żyjemy, panie Potter, nie prawdaż? To będzie siedem galeonów.

Harry nie wiedział, jak inaczej zareagować, więc tylko zapłacił za swoją różdżkę wielkimi, złotymi monetami.

Kiedy wychodził ze sklepu, zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił ostatni raz.

– Panie Ollivander, nie zna pan przypadkiem jego imienia? To znaczy, jego _prawdziwego_ imienia? – spytał Harry, głównie z ciekawości, ale również dlatego, że ten stary wytwórca różdżek wydawał się wiedzieć nadzwyczajnie wiele o sprawach obcych mu ludzi.

Pan Ollivander pokręcił pomału głową.

– Być może znam lub nie znam, panie Potter. Ale fakt faktem, że on jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy lepiej niech pozostaną nienazwani.

– Hm, niech będzie – odparł Harry, zawiedziony, ale i starannie zapamiętując tę informację, tak by mógł ją dokładniej przeanalizować później. – W każdym razie, dziękuję.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Potter.

Harry czuł, jak te dziwne oczy śledzą każdy jego ruch, gdy wychodzi ze sklepu. Nie uszedł za daleko, tylko na tyle, by pozostać poza zasięgiem wzroku tego dziwnego, wszystko-widzącego spojrzenia. Wszedł w cień górujących ponad nim kamienic i szybko się rozejrzał. Dookoła szło tylko kilku ludzi i żaden z nich nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Więc, szybkimi ruchami, Harry zerwał papierowe opakowanie z pudełka, rozdarł je na oścież i owinął palce wokół drewnianej rączki swojej różdżki.

Westchnięcie: mieszanina ulgi i zdenerwowania, opuściło jego usta.

Harry podniósł różdżkę na wysokość oczu i popatrzył na nią zaciekle. Wyglądała tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Harry ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy: gładkie drewno, jasna i smukła, ale teraz wydawała się też jakaś inna: potężniejsza, jakby, i niemal złowieszcza w swej rzekomej bezbronności. Teraz Harry _wiedział_ , czym naprawdę była, ten mały kawałek drewna: bliźniaczą różdżką do różdżki Czarnego Pana.

Zdawało się absurdalne, zupełnie śmieszne, że nawet ten maleńki, wydawałoby się mało ważny szczegół jego życia związany był tak silnie z Czarnym Panem. Każda nić życia Harry'ego kręciła się wokół pająkowatych dłoni Czarnego Pana i jeśli mężczyzna by sobie tak zażyczył, mógłby kazać Harry'emu tańczyć, jak marionetce. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie, Harry wiedział, ale z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, czuł złość. Jakaś cześć jego liczyła na to, że tę jedną rzecz będzie mógł mieć tylko dla siebie. Wierzył, że różdżka będzie _tylko_ jego. Ale teraz była już na zawsze związana z cisową różdżką Czarnego Pana; tak, jak Harry był na zawsze związany z Czarnym Panem.

Krnąbrna myśl, by zwyczajnie _nie mówić nic_ Czarnemu Panu pojawiła się nieproszona w umyśle Harry'ego.

To była niebezpieczna myśl. Jeśli Czarny Pan dowiedziałby się, że Harry ukrył przed nim coś tak ważnego, zapłata byłaby wysoka. Ale z drugiej strony, Harry jakoś czuł, że to _jego_ sekret. To jego różdżka, w końcu, więc nie miała (właściwie) nic wspólnego z Czarnym Panem.

Harry nie podjął wtedy jeszcze decyzji. Wsunął różdżkę do swojej kieszeni, gdzie srebrny zegarek już na nią czekał.

Teraz musiał ruszać, z pewnością Malfoyowie zauważyli już, że zniknął i Harry _słyszał_ , czym Czarny Pan im zagroził, gdyby Harry'emu coś się stało. Myśl ta niemal wprawiła Harry'ego w poczucie winy, ale jako że nic mu się jeszcze nie stało, szybko zdołał wypchnąć ją ze swojego umysłu.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł tam, skąd przyszedł.

…o0o…

Harry z łatwością dostrzegł Malfoyów wśród masy ludzi, jako że ich jasne włosy dość wyraźnie odcinały się od szarego, nijakiego otoczenia.

Harry powoli podszedł bliżej. Dobrą chwilę czasu poświęcił obserwując scenę przed sobą, próbując osądzić w jak głębokich tarapatach się znajduje. Pan Malfoy dyskutował o czymś cichym lecz niecierpiącym zwłoki tonem z jednym z aurorów na straży, a pani Malfoy odeszła kawałek dalej, udając, że przygląda się wystawie w oknie sklepu _Twilfitt i Tatting_ , a tak naprawdę dyskretnie spoglądała to w prawo to w lewo ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Draco stał blisko ojca, z zupełnie poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Cóż, więc przynajmniej zauważyli, że Harry zniknął.

Harry właśnie próbował wymyśleć jak najmniej bolesny sposób dołączenia do nich ponownie, kiedy to dzika myśl, _niebezpieczna_ myśl, zatańczyła gdzieś u progu jego umysłu – zdaje się, że to był jeden z tych dni, kiedy pomysły takie jak ten wpadły mu do głowy nieproszone. Harry utkwił wzrok w Drakonie i ustalił szybki i zuchwały szkic planu.

Harry'ego męczyła ta niepewność – i złość, którą niepewność ze sobą przyniosła. Harry potrzebował _odpowiedzi_ , czegoś konkretnego tym razem.

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien rzucać zaklęć nim nie skończy siedemnastu lat, ale to przecież była taka śmiechu warta zasada. Później może przypisać ten wypadek resztkom przypadkowej magii, które wywołała nowa różdżka, usprawniając połączenia z jego magią. Harry uniósł różdżkę z ostrokrzewu ostrożnie i szybkim machnięciem posłał zaklęcie żądlące. Dużo o nim czytał, ale nigdy jeszcze nie próbował go użyć.

Musiało zadziałać, bo Draco podskoczył na ponad ćwierć metra w powietrze i pomimo że Harry nie mógł z tej odległości usłyszeć, wyraźnie zobaczył następujące po podskoczeniu „ałł”. I tak, jak Harry liczył, Draco odwrócił się, by rzucić sprawcy swojego dyskomfortu gniewne spojrzenie. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu odnalezienie Harry'ego, który wciąż trzymał różdżkę w górze i patrzył się Drakonowi w oczy, i Draco kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, próbując pojąć, co widzi. Wtedy Draco wolno uniósł rękę, wyraźnie zamierzając powiadomić swego ojca o nagłym pojawieniu się Harry'ego, ale szybkie i gorączkowe znaki od Harry'ego sprawiły, że się zawahał. Jego lewa ręka zamarła w powietrzu, Draco powoli uniósł jedną brew, żądając odpowiedzi.

Harry uniósł swój palec wskazujący do ust, pokręcił powoli głową i wtedy pokazał Drakonowi, by do niego podszedł, swą drugą ręką. Draco zamrugał, wolno, gapiąc się. Harry bezgłośnie błagał całym swym jestestwem, by ciekawość wygrała ze zdrowym rozsądkiem Drakona. I nie rozczarował się. Wisząca w powietrzu ręka opadła, Draco wymienił kilka słów ze swym ojcem, wskazując w kierunku sklepu z przyborami do Quidditcha, znajdującego się nie tak daleko od miejsca, w którym Harry stał. Najwidoczniej, pana Malfoya niespecjalnie interesowały słowa syna w tym momencie, bo tylko ostro skinął głową i Draco zaczął iść w stronę Harry'ego ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

Kiedy doszedł do Harry'ego, na jego twarzy pojawiła się kwaśna mina.

– Czy ty nie masz pojęcia, jakiego szału moi rodzice dostali, kiedy znikłeś? – spytał Draco i kliknął językiem. – Czy ktokolwiek ci kiedyś powiedział, że twój brak manier jest odra…

Harry ukrócił jego wykład, nim się na dobre zaczął. Mocno pchnął chłopca na ceglaną ścianę budynku za nimi i przycisnął czubek swej nowiuteńkiej różdżki do chudej szyi. Cichy, przerażony pisk przeciął ciszę, ale Harry szybko zasłonił mu usta drugą dłonią.

– Mów, co wiesz! – warknął, udając ton Czarnego Pana, tak dobrze jak tylko potrafił i wykrzywił się groźnie. Było mu zaskakująco ciężko próbować wyglądać na złego, kiedy w rzeczywistości nie był zły, ale musiał odnieść przynajmniej w części sukces, bo jeszcze bardziej spanikowana mina zjawiła się na twarzy Drakona. Harry uniósł swą dłoń trochę, pozwalając Drakonowi mówić.

– Zwariowałeś? – zawył Draco, gdy tylko ręka Harry'ego odsłoniła mu usta. Harry odpowiedział wbijając mu swoją różdżkę jeszcze głębiej w gardło.

– Odpowiadaj! – rozkazał i tym razem nawet nie musiał udawać zniecierpliwienia.

– Nawet nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz! – odparł chłopiec, patrząc na Harry'ego nerwowo, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry wybuchnie lada chwila. Wyraźnie uważał, że Harry jest albo szalony albo naprawdę zdolny do przeklęcia go. Harry stwierdził, że jego mały eksperyment odnosi sukces o wiele większy niż by się spodziewał.

– Jak ma na imię? – spytał Harry.

– Kto? – Draco odpowiedział pytaniem i to słowo zabrzmiało bardziej jak przestraszony pisk.

– Czarny Pan! – fuknął Harry, rozdrażniony. Myślał, że to raczej oczywiste.

Mina Drakona stopniała do absolutnego przerażenia.

– _Co?_ Nie mogę tego _wypowiedzieć_!

– Lepiej to zrób, bo inaczej. . . – ostrzegł go Harry i podniósł różdżkę znacząco.

– Ale to _tabu_! Jak tylko je powiem, pojawi się tu mrowie Śmierciożerców głodnych naszej krwi! – wytłumaczył Draco, tak szybko, że prawie połykał słowa. Najwidoczniej strach zjadł część jego umiejętności elokwencji.

– Cóż, to nie dobrze – mruknął Harry i westchnął. Czarny Pan miał widać poważny problem ze swoim imieniem. Nie mogło być _aż tak_ okropne. – Cóż, to już i tak nie ma znaczenia. Mam jednak więcej pytań i oczekuję szczerych odpowiedzi. Co to za wojna, o której wszyscy mówią?

Draco gapił się na Harry'ego, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga para rąk.

– Nie mówisz tego na poważnie – powiedział wtedy, a część napięcia opuściła mięśnie jego ramion, jakby się teraz przekonał, że Harry nie mówił nic, co do tej pory powiedział, na poważnie.

– Proszę, po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie – powiedział ostro Harry i uniósł różdżkę pod podbródek Drakona. Miejsce, gdzie łatwo mógłby oddzielić głowę chłopca od reszty ciała. . . zakładając, że Harry by znał odpowiednie zaklęcie, którego wcale nie znał, i że Harry miałby taki zamiar, którego również nie miał.

– Na. . . naprawdę nie wiem. Znaczy, na pewno jest jakaś wojna między Czarnym Panem a Ministerstwem, ale nie wiem kiedy ani gdzie się zaczęła – przyznał Draco i drgnął lekko, dyskomfort obecny w jego oczach. – Znaczy, trwa już tak długo, że wątpię, by ktokolwiek pamiętał, czemu się zaczęła.

Harry westchnął trochę i pozwolił swej różdżce opaść.

– To będę musiał spytać Cza. . . um. . . kogoś innego, w takim razie.

Draco wypuścił drżąco powietrze z płuc i zsunął się powoli po ceglastej ścianie za nim. Nie zatrzymał się, póki nie usiadł na ziemi i nie przeciągnął dłoni przez swą trójkątną twarz. Jego ręce się trzęsły i na jego czole połyskiwał pot. Wyraz jego twarzy składał się z dziwnej mieszaniny ulgi, kiepsko krytej irytacji i ostatnich resztek strachu. Harry czuł się lekko winny, więc podał mu swą dłoń, by pociągnąć go na nogi.

– _Nie_ rzuciłbym na ciebie klątwy, tak naprawdę, wiesz? – przyznał, zmieszany i trochę mu ulżyło, gdy Draco złapał jego wyciągniętą rękę i pozwolił się podnieść z brudnego, brukowanego chodnika. – Ja tylko. . . Cóż, ja tylko naprawdę potrzebowałem paru odpowiedzi. – Nie żeby jakieś uzyskał i nie żeby teraz miał więcej pytań niż wcześniej.

– Mogłeś po prostu spytać – wymamrotał Draco. Z wielką starannością unikał patrzenia na Harry'ego, kiedy otrzepywał swoje ciemne szaty z pyłu.

– Musiałem się upewnić, że usłyszę prawdę – odpowiedział Harry. – Wybacz.

Draco zdawał się to chwilę przemyśleć, nim potaknął trochę sztywno:

– Wybaczam. Ale tylko dlatego, że jestem dziś szczodry i bo wiedziałem, że nie byłeś naprawdę poważny. Nie jesteś zbyt przekonywujący w tych sprawach – rzekł i wyniosły ton wrócił z powrotem do jego głosu, choć może nieco mniej wydatny. – W sensie: „ _proszę_ ”? Doprawdy, czy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że różdżka na moim karku mogła być wystarczająco przekonywującym motywatorem, bym zaczął mówić?

Harry powstrzymał mały uśmiech i potaknął.

– Dziękuję.

– Jesteś idiotą – Draco mu powiedział, ale nie było w jego słowach przekąsu. P

Po chwili potrząsnął głową z rozpaczą. – Mój ojciec zabije nas obu. – Harry wielce wątpił, by pan Malfoy się odważył.

Odeszli wspólnie, krocząc ramię w ramię ku niespokojnemu zgiełkowi Alei Pokątnej, w ciszy, którą można by nazwać niemal przyjazną.

…o0o…

Kiedy Harry wrócił do domu tego wieczoru, czuł się wieki starszy niż rano.

Był zmęczony, a jego kości zmordowane. Wszystkie rzeczy, które dziś zobaczył, wciąż paliły się tuż za opuszczonymi powiekami, a wszystkie rzeczy, które usłyszał, wciąż dzwoniły w jego uszach. Chciał pójść spać, chciał zwinąć się w kłębuszek pod swoją kołdrą i skryć przed światem, który dziś poznał. Chciał zapomnieć i pośnić trochę, choćby tylko przez jakiś czas.

Nie zrobił tego jednak.

Zamiast tego, poszedł do Czarnego Pana, ponieważ to było coś, co zawsze robił.

Z jakiejś niewyjaśnionej przyczyny, nawet teraz, kiedy Harry pragnął tylko spokoju i ciszy, wciąż go ciągnęło do zamętu, jaki stanowił Czarny Pan. Harry był jak na wpół ślepa ćma i jedynym ogniem, który płonął dla niego wystarczająco jasno, był ten Czarny, niebezpieczny i na wpół szalony mężczyzna. A może to Harry był tym szalonym.

Kiedy wślizgnął się do gabinetu Czarnego Pana, mężczyzna siedział przy biurku pisząc list i lekko marszczył brwi. Harry'emu to całkiem pasowało. Nie odezwał się, a tylko opadł na fotel w rogu. Cała uparta siła, która ledwo co pozwoliła mu przetrwać dzisiejszy dzień uleciała z jego ciała. Minęła chwila, nim pióro Czarnego Pana odrobinę zwolniło, zawahało się nad pergaminem i zatrzymało. Kiedy Harry wciąż nic nie mówił, ani nawet nie podniósł głowy, pióro zostało powoli odłożone na na-wpół skończony list. Czarny Pan oparł się o swe krzesło i obserwował.

Sekundy mijały i zmieniały się w minuty. Kiedy Harry wreszcie przemówił, był już zbyt zmęczony, by bać się konsekwencji.

– Kim jesteś? – spytał i słowa spadły jak kamienie, przerywając ciszę jak powierzchnię jeziora.

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że mężczyzna nie chciał, czy bo nie znał odpowiedzi.

– _Czym_ jesteś, w takim razie? – nalegał Harry, nie chcąc pozwolić tematowi opaść. Jakoś, czuł, że _potrzebuje_ poznać odpowiedź na te pytania. Żył bez niej przez lata, prawda, ale teraz jego życie zależało od tej wiedzy. Mógł nie rozumieć świata, ale z pewnością potrafiłby zrozumieć tego mężczyznę, jeśli dano by mu szansę.

Czarny Pan zdawał się wahać. To krótki przebłysk emocji na jego twarzy, ale tak rażąco nie na miejscu, że Harry nie potrafiłby go przegapić.

– Jestem tym, czym jestem – powiedział niejasno Czarny Pan, a coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego szkarłatnych oczach. – Jestem pewien, że zdążyłeś już zobaczyć tyle, by samemu sformułować swoje zdanie na ten temat.

Harry niemal się zaśmiał słysząc to, ale zamiast tego szybko zdusił śmiech w mały, suchy uśmiech. O, Harry widział zdecydowanie wystarczająco. Widział tak strasznie dużo, że nie wiedział już, co było prawdą, a co nie. Poznał tak wiele różnych aspektów Czarnego Pana, że wszystko, co naprawdę posiadał, to tylko liczna kolekcja maleńkich kawałków puzzli, które do siebie nie pasowały.

Harry pozwolił swemu uśmiechowi się rozpaść i westchnął.

– Wiedziałeś, że tam jest wojna?

Czarny Pan spojrzał na Harry'ego ostro, zdawał się chwilę zastanowić, ale nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przeprosić. Nigdy za nic nie przepraszał. Wreszcie, kiwnął głową raz.

– Tak słyszałem.

– Nosi twoje imię, ta wojna – rzekł Harry. Nie było oskarżenia w jego głosie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Jego serce biło miarowo w jego klatce, spokojne i niewahające się. Stres, który czuł przez większość dnia minął. Wyczerpanie przemieniało się w zwykłą senność. Wszystko było. . . w porządku.

Czarny Pan zdawał się tak bezstronny i zdystansowany, jak zawsze, ale kiedy odpowiedział, jego ton zabarwiła ulotna ciekawość.

– Coś takiego. . .?

– Mhmm – zamruczał potwierdzająco Harry. – Szepczą, pośrodku ulic. Cały świat się rozpada i wszyscy mówią, że to twoja wina. Ale ja nie sądzę, że to tego chcesz. Nie sądzę, że wojna jest tym, czego naprawdę pragniesz.

Czarny Pan posłał Harry'emu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Więc czego naprawdę pragnę?

– Nie wiem – przyznał Harry. Westchnął trochę. – Czasami chciałbym wiedzieć, ale myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli się nie dowiem.

Czarny Pan nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Popatrzył na Harry'ego intensywnie przez chwilę, i Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu nie odebrał tego spojrzenia z duszą na ramieniu, a jedynie dziwnie spokojnie.

– Czy rozumiesz teraz, dlaczego musisz to wszystko robić? – spytał Czarny Pan nagle. Podniósł swą różdżkę i przeturlał ją między palcami, znajomym, wyćwiczonym ruchem, który zaniósł na usta Harry'ego mały, odruchowy uśmiech. Przypomniał sobie po chwili, że Czarny Pan o coś pytał i Harry zamrugał. Oczywiście, że tu krył się test. Tak zawsze przecież było z Czarnym Panem.

– Nic już dłużej nie rozumiem. – Harry westchnął, zmęczenie sprawiło, że był niemądrze szczery.

Ku swemu małemu zaskoczeniu, Czarny Pan nagrodził go małym, suchym uśmiechem.

– Dokładnie. Jeśli bym ci cokolwiek wyjaśnił, nie uwierzyłbyś w ani jedno słowo. To co widzisz, jednakże, nie masz wyboru: możesz tylko zaakceptować. Zrozumienie przyjdzie później.

Harry zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie chciało mu się tak bardzo płakać.

Zamiast tego, tylko spojrzał na Czarnego Pana i powiedział mu:

– Czasami _wcale_ _cię_ nie rozumiem.

Po tym zapadła między nimi cisza. Czarny Pan powrócił po chwili do listu, a Harry zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu, przytulił kolana do swej klatki piersiowej i patrzył jak burzowe chmury zbierają się nad wioską Little Hangleton. Było spokojnie i tylko tego Harry teraz potrzebował. Ciche skrobanie pióra o pergamin, skwierczenie ognia w kominku i okazjonalnie sfrustrowane westchnięcie Czarnego Pana. Świat mógłby się walić właśnie teraz, a Harry'ego nie obchodziłoby to ani trochę. Tyle mu na razie wystarczało.

Myśl przemknęła przez umysł Harry'ego, kiedy zerknął na Czarnego Pana przez na wpół zamknięte oczy, prawie już zasypiając w miękkim fotelu. Słaby chichot wymsknął się mu i Harry odpłynął z uśmiechem wciąż błąkającym się na ustach:

Przed burzą jest zawsze najspokojniej.

…o0o…

\- cdn -

…o0o…


	4. Sprawy Krwi i Krew, która jest sprawna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Zła wiadomość jest taka, że na kolejny rozdział przyjdzie niestety poczekać troszku dłużej. Na początku lutego czeka mnie moja pierwsza sesja, więc przede mną sporo pracy. Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że ten piękny rozdział osłodzi wam nieco przerwę.

Szmaragdowozielone oczy otworzyły się dokładnie kwadrans po szóstej rano, nakłonione do czujności przez dziwaczne plamy słoneczne, które wschodzące słońce rzuciło na zachodnią ścianę pokoju. Harry zmrużył oczy, zanurzone w pomarańczowym półcieniu, i popatrzył na zabałaganioną sypialnię przez pryzmat niedawnej sennej mgły i ze śpiącym umysłem. Mały, nieświadomy jęk umknął jego ustom, kiedy wtulił głowę w poduszkę, niczego nie pragnąc tak bardzo, jak tego, by słońce wróciło z powrotem tam, skąd przyszło i by świtający dzień zamienił się w spokojne godziny nocy. Ale niestety, jeszcze nie był wystarczająco potężnym czarodziejem, by móc gasić słońce lub by zmieniać czas według własnego upodobania. Bieg czasu kontynuował swą wieczną podróż wbrew jego życzeniom.

Harry trochę się wybudził, kiedy nagle jasiek drgnął pod jego głową, i uniósł się trochę na łokciach, by szturchnąć gorszącą poduszkę kilka razy.

_:Nagini, ty leniuchu, czy nie mówiłem ci już tysiąc razy, byś spała gdzieś indziej niż tu?:_ mruknął, nim pozwolił swej głowie ponownie opaść, zupełnie ignorując narastające drgania i powoli wyłaniającego się spod jego poduszki węża, który wypełzł, by następnie położyć swą trójkątną głowę na szczycie rozczochranych, czarnych włosów Harry'ego. Harry poczuł, jak rozwidlony język łaskocze go w ucho i na oślep spróbował strącić z siebie tego cholernego węża, ale chybił swój cel o centymetry.

_:Ale ty jesteś taki ciepły, wężyku:_ odparła Nagini spokojnie, senność tak wyraźna w jej głosie, że jej słowa wyszły bardziej podobne do bardzo wężowatego ziewnięcia niż właściwego syczenia. Harry zdobył się na odrobinę wysiłku i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi.

: _Choć, spałabym sobie smaczniej, jeśli wy, głupiutcy ludzie, nie nalegalibyście, by wstawać tak wcześnie. Patrz, nawet słońce dopiero co wstało!_ : kontynuowała Nagini, a jej głos uzyskał nowy, niedowierzający wydźwięk, jakby to była dla niej osobista uraza, to całe wstawanie o świcie. Jej ogromne ciało wiło się w tę i we w tę, gdy próbowała unieść się na tyle, by obrócić się ku oknu i posłać wpadającemu do sypialni światłu urażone spojrzenie.

Harry powstrzymał chęć poinformowania węża, że to nie _jego_ wina, że się zawsze tak wcześnie budził. Wstawanie o tej porze było głęboko zakorzenionym w nim zwyczajem, wbitym mu do głowy przez pewnego szalonego Czarnego Pana, który upierał się, że głupotą byłoby marnować te kilka ostałych godzin światła słonecznego. Harry’ego strasznie złościło to rozumowanie, bo sam Czarny Pan był raczej nocnym Markiem. W końcu, większość jego podejrzanych spraw nie do końca była możliwa do zrealizowania w świetle dnia. A poza tym, przecież ten mężczyzna był _czarodziejem_! Skoro potrzebował więcej światła, to mógł sobie przecież wyczarować więcej. Ale, jako że Harry nie był ani głupi ani nie miał skłonności samobójczych, to zachował swą opinię dla siebie, a kaprys Czarnego Pana spełniał, zmieniając swój rytm dnia tak, by zaczynał się na znak pierwszych promyków słońca.

Harry mógłby przekazać to wytłumaczenie Nagini, na swą obronę, ale podejrzewał, że wąż już i tak wiedział. Poza tym, Nagini była wielką plotkarą i pyskaczem, więc jakakolwiek krytyka płynąca ze strony Harry'ego dotarłaby do uszu Czarnego Pana jeszcze przed porą obiadową. Mężczyzna nie reagował za dobrze na skargi, więc jęczenie o mało ważnych sprawach – jak wczesne pobudki, na przykład – prawdopodobnie przebrałoby miarę i wywołałoby gwałtowną burzę. Harry mieszkał w domu, gdzie pewien poziom wybiórczego milczenia szedł w parze z instynktem samozachowawczym.

: _A ja, z wielką chęcią, pospałbym trochę dłużej, jeślibyś się zamknęła_ : odparł Harry zamiast tego, choć wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Wzdychając głęboko, ze złością, przeciągnął się powoli i dokładnie, w międzyczasie „niechcący” spychając ogromne cielsko Nagini swym ramieniem, tak, że wąż przeturlał się przez krawędź mięciutkiego łóżka i wylądował z głośnym  tud! i urażonym syknięciem na podłodze. Harry wydał z siebie cichy, syczący śmiech.

: _Trochę dobrych manier nie było by ci nie po drodze, wężyku_ : wysyczała Nagini z poirytowaniem.

: _Ale ty to chyba nie jesteś najlepszym przykładem, co Nagi?_ : odparował natychmiast Harry z zadowoleniem. : _Dobrze, że większość ludzi nie może zrozumieć, co mówisz, bo inaczej już dawno mogliby cię posiekać na składniki eliksirów._ :

: _Nie śmieliby!_ : nie zgodziła się Nagini, rozwścieczona przez sam ten pomysł, i Harry oparł się o brzeg łóżka, by posłać jej szeroki, pocieszający uśmiech.

: _Nie martw się, nie pozwoliłbym im na to_ : obiecał grzecznie, nim dodał : _bo zawsze chciałem się przekonać, czy da się z ciebie zrobić ładną parę butów._ :

: _Ty wstrętne pisklę!_ :

Harry zachichotał słysząc urażony głos węża, wyplątując się ze swojej przyjemnie ciepłej kołdry i przechodząc przez pokój do szafy z ubraniami. Za nim, słyszał, jak Nagini z powrotem wślizguje się na łóżko i zwija pod kołdrą, absorbując ostatnie, pozostałe ciepło.

Harry przystanął przy oknie wystarczająco długo, by zerknąć przez firanki ku ich żałosnym szczątkom po ogrodzie i ku cmentarzowi, który rozpościerał się tuż za pagórkiem, na którym stał Dwór. Te same ciepłe kolory poranka, które obudziły Harry'ego, barwiły krajobraz przed nim na czerwono i pomarańczowo. Słońce powoli wdrapywało się wyżej i wyżej, rzucając swój blask na trzy szczyty za cmentarzem. Szykował się kolejny piękny dzień, bardzo piękny, co było dość niespotykane tak późną jesienią.

: _Wiesz, jaki dziś dzień, Nagi?_ : spytał beztrosko Harry, pociągając za klamki od dwuskrzydłowych drzwi szafy i wyciągając pierwszą szatę, jaką zobaczył.

: _Dzień? Nie dbam o nie_ : mruknęła z niezadowoleniem Nagini. Harry fuknął cicho na te słowa, rozbawiony.

Czasami tak łatwo można było zapomnieć, że rozmawia z wężem. Oczywiście, że Nagini nie dba o dni, skoro czas miał tak małe znaczenie dla jej rodzaju. Słońce wschodziło, i zachodziło na jakiś czas, tylko po tym by wznieść się ponownie. Nie zliczała dni ani nie mierzyła upływu czasu, bo uważała, że rzeczy takie, jak te, były czymś, co wyłącznie ludzie robili, tylko po to, by uprzykrzać sobie jeszcze bardziej życie.

: _Cóż, to może chociaż wiesz, co się_ stanie _dziś?_ : poprawił się Harry, zerkając na Nagini przez ramię.

: _Jedzenie i spanie. Mam nadzieję_ : odparła Nagini, nim przekrzywiła trochę głowę na bok, ze zrozumieniem patrząc na Harry'ego. : _A ty nas opuścisz._ :

: _Tak. Opuszczę was._ : Harry westchnął. Słowa zadzwoniły gorzko i z ostatecznością w jego pokoju, odbijając się ostro echem po ścianach.

: _Głupi wężyk. Już dawno nadszedł czas_ : powiedziała Nagini i spojrzała na Harry'ego spod kołdry. : _Kiedy węże się wyklują, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robią jest wicie się._ :

: _Nie jestem wężem_ : przypomniał jej Harry, być może nieco ostrzej, niż by to było ściśle konieczne. Harry'emu czasem się zdarzało zapomnieć, że Nagini to wąż, za to Nagini _zawsze_ zdawała się umyślnie ignorować fakt, iż Harry jest człowiekiem.

: _Kiedy ptaszęta się wykluwają, czekają nim ich pióra wyrosną, a potem lecą_ : kontynuowała Nagini, jakby Harry wcale nic nie powiedział. : _Nie jesteś wężem i nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz się wił. Nie jesteś ptakiem i nikt nie oczekuje, że polecisz. Ale_ jesteś _człowiekiem i całe swe życie miałeś dwie nogi._ :

Harry był teraz już szczerze zdezorientowany.

: _Erm. . . Co moje nogi mają wspólnego z tym wszystkim?_ :

Nagini posłała Harry'emu zniecierpliwione machnięcie językiem.

: _Nadszedł już czas byś zrobił z nich dobry użytek i poszedł._ :

Przez moment Harry mógł tylko gapić się na nią. Wygodnie rozpościerała się na łóżku i widocznie pławiła się w sukcesie swojej małej przemowy.

: _Nagi, to było zaskakująco głębokie_ : przyznał wreszcie Harry, nim zacisnął usta w zamyśleniu. : _Co sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać. . . Czy to Czarny Pan kazał ci to wszystko mi powiedzieć?_ :

Nagini wierciła się przez chwilę, tworząc skłębiony bałagan z jego pościeli, nim wysyczała ze złością:

: _Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, wężyku._ :

: _O, czyli jednak ci kazał!_ : wykrzyknął Harry, w tym samym momencie, kiedy Nagini spełzła z łóżka i rozpoczęła swą (zaskakująco szybką) ucieczkę ku drzwiom. Ale Harry był przecież uparty ponad wszystko. : _Co za to dostałaś? Nagini? Wiem, że ci za to coś obiecał. Co takiego? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?_ :

: _Nie. Jestem zbyt obrażona, by słuchać kogokolwiek w tym momencie_ : było wszystkim, co Harry usłyszał, nim koniuszek jej ogona znikł w szparze między uchylonymi drzwiami.

Harry pokręcił głową i zachichotał sam do siebie, czując się lżej na sercu niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

…o0o…

W Dworze panowała nienaturalna cisza, kiedy Harry później skierował swe kroki ku schodom na dół.

Nie była to spokojna cisza, która pożerała korytarze, gdy Czarny Pan był gdzieś ze swoimi zwolennikami, robiąc cokolwiek tam robił podczas swoich długich godzin nieobecności. Harry starał się nie myśleć o tych czynnościach za dużo. To był ten rodzaj oczekującej ciszy, który zdawał się w napięciu wstrzymywać swój oddech. Miał niebezpieczny, subtelny posmak, co uderzało w ostrzegające dzwonki w umyśle Harry'ego. Słyszał już kiedyś ten rodzaj ciszy i wiedział, gdzie szukać jej źródła.

I dlatego, tak, jak podejrzewał, znalazł Czarnego Pana na pierwszym piętrze w salonie, relaksującego się na jednym z tych antycznych, obitych poduszkami krzeseł i spokojnie sączącego swój pierwszy kubek porannej herbaty. Kiedy mężczyzna podniósł głowę na dźwięk zbliżających się kroków, Harry zauważył ciemniejsze plamy od krwi na jego ciemnych szatach i zaschniętą czerwoną smugę ciągnącą się przez jego lewy policzek. Harry szybko posłał mu krótki pół-uśmiech, siadając na krześle naprzeciw niego i wzywając skrzata po więcej herbaty.

– Ciężka noc? – spytał grzecznie Harry, kiedy parująca filiżanka już znalazła się w jego rękach, a skrzat domowy znikł.

– Opisałbym ją raczej jako długą i niezwykle frustrującą – poprawił go sucho Czarny Pan.

– Nagini będzie się skarżyć przez tę krew na dywanach – skomentował Harry, dodając trochę cukru do swej herbaty. Słowa uzyskały mu lekko poirytowane spojrzenie, ale to by było na tyle. Po kilku kolejnych minutach ciszy, Harry spytał cicho: – O co więc chodzi?

– O gościa, którego musiałem zabawić – odparł Czarny Pan i ton jego głosu powiedział Harry'emu, że lepiej będzie się nie dopytywać. Cokolwiek było przyczyną, najwidoczniej wprawiło Czarnego Pana w absolutną _furię_. Niespokojna czarna magia wciąż wibrowała w powietrzu dookoła mężczyzny i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna zachowywał się spokojnie tylko dlatego, że większość jej już ulotniła się z jego organizmu. Najwidoczniej chodziło o jedną z tych lochowych spraw, o które Harry miał się _nigdy_ nie dopytywać.

Zazwyczaj Czarny Pan pozwalał Harry'emu spacerować wszędzie we Dworze, od zabałaganionego poddasza, po dobrze ukrytą piwniczkę z winami, ale lochy zawsze były poza granicami jego wolności. Jedyne co Harry wiedział, że się tam znajduje, to tylko wielkie żelazne drzwi, które tam prowadziły. Wiedział, tylko w ogólnym zarysie, że za drzwiami znajdowały się schody opadające w ciemność pod domem, ale nic poza tym. Okazjonalnie, Harry widział, jak ludzie schodzą w dół, ale wiedział, że większość z nich już nie wraca. To było ciekawe miejsce.

– Rozumiem, że się już spakowałeś – powiedział Czarny Pan i to nie było pytanie.

Harry potaknął.

– Oczywiście.

– Świstoklik?

Harry poklepał kieszeń swej szaty, wyczuwając okrągłą krawędź kieszonkowego zegarka przez materiał.

– Dobrze.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, nim Harry się odezwał:

– Czy jest. . . Czy jest coś konkretnego, coś, czego oczekujesz ode mnie, gdy już tam będę? – spytał. To było jedno z tych pytań, które paliły go w tył głowy przez ostatnie tygodnie. W końcu, _musiała_ być jakaś przyczyna, dla której tak ważne było, by Harry wyjechał.

– Oczekuję, że będziesz się uczył – odparł Czarny Pan. – Chcę, żebyś _zrozumiał_. Zapamiętaj wszystko, co zaobserwujesz. Wiedza zawsze ci będzie dobrze służyć.

Harry czekał, ale nic więcej nie nastąpiło.

– To wszystko?

Czarny Pan posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie.

– Pomimo wszystko, to _jest_ szkoła. Jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które właściwie możesz _zrobić_. – Zatrzymał się na sekundę, nim dodał mimochodem: – Przynajmniej na razie.

Harry kiwnął głową, choć wciąż czuł się niewytłumaczalnie zawiedziony.

– Uważaj na Dumbledore’a – powiedział wtedy Czarny Pan, a jego skupione spojrzenie opadło na Harry'ego z miażdżącą siłą. – Może i wygląda jak niegroźny starzec, kiedy się tak sympatycznie uśmiecha i wygłupia, ale to _nic_.

– Kiedyś już o nim wspominałeś – przypomniał sobie Harry, próbując przywołać do swego umysłu słowa, które usłyszał kiedyś. Niewiele pamiętał, tylko pogardliwy ton, jakiego Czarny Pan zawsze używał. – Jest dyrektorem, prawda?

– To tylko jeden z wielu tytułów, jakie nosi – rzekł Czarny Pan. – Nie ufaj mu. Ucieszy go każda twa słabość i wykorzysta ją przeciwko tobie. Rozgryzie cię i kiedy się to stanie, utka sieć z jawnych i niejawnych prawd, o których nigdy nie sądziłeś, że mógłbyś pragnąć je poznać. Jego pajęczyna cię połknie, nim zdasz sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Albus Dumbledore jest pająkiem z twarzą człowieka i w jego gierkach jesteś niczym innym niż ćmą.

– Jego gierki – powtórzył Harry. Specjalnie nie dopytywał się, jaką rolę posiadał w tej grze, którą _Czarny Pan_ prowadził. – Jak mam w nie grać, w takim razie?

Czarny Pan posłał mu mały, pokręcony uśmieszek aprobaty.

– _Ty_ nie grasz.

Harry zrozumiał od razu. To była gra pomiędzy Dumbledorem i Czarnym Panem. Harry nie będzie miał innej roli niż pionka. Nawet nie mógł się zmusić do poczucia irytacji, a zamiast tego, przepłynęło przez niego coś podobnego fali ulgi. Harry nie dbał o te dziwne gierki, w jakie Czarny Pan zdawał się grać tak łatwo jak oddychał. Harry nie rozumiał _ludzi_ wcale, podczas gdy Czarny Pan ciągnął za niewidzialne sznurki bez zastanowienia i sprawiał, że ludzie tańczyli do jakiejkolwiek muzyczki, jaką chciał im zagrać.

– No dobrze, więc jak mam w nie _nie_ grać? – spytał Harry.

– Odezwie się do ciebie, bo wie o twoim. . . _znaczeniu_ dla mnie – powiedział Czarny Pan i skrzywił się na to słowo. – Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej od ciebie oczekuję, to nie dać się złapać w jedną z jego sieci. Nie pozwól, by cokolwiek, co mówi, cię dotknęło. Nie dawaj mu nic; żadnych informacji, żadnych obietnic i żadnych odpowiedzi. Trzymaj się z daleka i bądź na baczności, cały czas. I pamiętaj, że jeśli jemu się nie uda, to posłuży się innymi ludźmi.

– Czyli, właściwie, to powinienem się zachowywać jak paranoik w pobliżu każdego? – upewnił się Harry i uzyskał krótkie skinięcie głowy w odpowiedzi.

– Tak byłoby idealnie. Tak. I co najważniejsze, jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ spróbuje cię powstrzymać przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu we własnej osobie, kluczowe jest, byś użył awaryjnego świstoklika. Rozumiesz? Masz go trzymać _zawsze_ przy sobie.

Harry pozwolił sobie nie wspomnieć o tym, że zegarek nie opuścił jego kieszeni odkąd Czarny Pan mu go dał. Zawsze miał go przy sobie, a kiedy szedł spać, zegarek leżał pod jego poduszką. Zdawał się być zbyt ważny, by go gdzieś odłożyć.

– Rozumiem – zapewnił Czarnego Pana Harry.

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką Harry teraz rozumiał, to zasady tej gry. Jasne było, że Czarny Pan wypychał Harry'ego do tego Albusa Dumbledore’a, machając Harrym przed jego nosem jak przynętą. Na tyle blisko, by ją dosięgnąć, ale zbyt daleko, by złapać. Jednakże, czemu Czarny Pan był tak pewny, że jego mały plan zadziała, Harry nie pojmował. W Harrym przecież nie było nic, co by zasłużyło na uwagę Dumbledore’a. A jednak, Czarny Pan zdawał się być pewien, że ten mężczyzna spróbuje wyciągnąć do Harry'ego dłoń. Jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem było to, że być może Harry wiedział o Czarnym Panu coś, czego Dumbledore rozpaczliwie pragnął się dowiedzieć.

– Co jeśli. . . – zaczął z wahaniem Harry. Odchrząknął i spróbował raz jeszcze. – Co jeśli zawiodę? Co jeśli. . . coś pójdzie nie tak?

Czarny Pan popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Tylko patrzył, uroczyście i w zamyśleniu, jakby rozkładał wszystkie części, z których Harry się składał, i nie, na kawałki, i wyciągał wnioski, które leżały daleko ponad zasięgiem pojmowania Harry'ego.

– Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to osobiście cię zabiję – odpowiedział w końcu Czarny Pan.

Przez chwilę Harry nie widział, jak zareagować. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie bagatelizował takich rzeczy jak ta, i że mężczyzna miał zamiar wprawić każde swe słowo w czyn. Krótki przebłysk strachu wywołanego nerwami zabłysł w umyśle Harry'ego, nim Harry właściwie zastanowił się nad tymi słowami.

_Jeśli do tego dojdzie_ , powiedział Czarny Pan, nie brzmiąc na szczególnie podekscytowanego tym faktem. Nie była to groźba, lecz raczej obietnica. Śmierć nie byłaby karą za porażkę, niezupełnie. Była zaledwie najłatwiejszym i najprostszym sposobem ucieczki z metaforycznej pajęczyny utkanej z podstępów, najpoważniejszego zagrożenia, jakie Dumbledore reprezentował. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek poczuje pokusę, by stanąć po stronie Dumbledore’a, dzielić jego poglądy, czy uznać, że jego wersja historii jest rozsądniejsza, to jakiekolwiek zaufanie, jakie Czarny Pan pokładał w Harrym zostanie utracone na wieczność. Harry byłby już martwy dla mężczyzny, i jeśliby do tego doszło, to Harry był całkiem pewny, że nie miałby nic przeciwko śmierci.

Harry odchrząknął, trochę niezręcznie.

– To. . . W takim razie w porządku. Dzięki, chyba. Będę się starał nie zawieść.

Czarny Pan posłał mu prawie że osłupiałe spojrzenie, nim skinął głową.

– Dobrze.

_Dobrze_. To najbardziej przytłaczający komplement, jaki Czarny Pan mógł ci ofiarować, chyba że jego intencje nie były czyste. _Dobrze_ było zapewnieniem, że Harry sobie radził, zapewnieniem, że to, co Harry robił, wystarczało. _Dobrze_ zawsze mówiło Harry'emu, że Czarny Pan był z niego zadowolony, że nie miał się czym martwić. A teraz, Harry wyjedzie do Hogwartu i miną _miesiące_ , nim znów będzie mógł usłyszeć to proste „ _dobrze_ ”.

Coś zakłuło w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i wszystko, czego chciał, to przeczołgać się po podłodze i zwinąć w kłębuszek u stóp Czarnego Pana. Może nawet trochę popłakać, też. Nie zrobił tego rzecz jasna. Siedział tam, w tym głupim salonie i pił głupią herbatę, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. _Nic_ nie było w porządku, ale Czarny Pan się z tym nie zgadzał, więc Harry zachował ciszę.

Nie wymienili żadnych pożegnań, nie zmarnowali więcej słów. A kiedy Harry opuścił Dwór ledwie kilka godzin później, ta sama niema cisza osiadła w jego sercu i nad nim zapanowała.

…o0o…

Stację King’s Cross zalewała niekończąca się rzeka bezrozumnie śpieszących się ludzi: szybko poruszających się ciał i dobrze wymierzonych kuksańców. Niektórzy przychodzili, inni wychodzili, a więcej niż połowa robiła coś jeszcze innego, bo tylko kręciła się w kółko i powracała na tę samą stację raz za razem, dzień w dzień. Harry stał pośrodku tego wszystkiego, obserwując to widowisko i, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, był pod wrażeniem. Harry zastanawiał się, co ci wszyscy ludzie właściwie tu robili. Nigdy nie widział tak wielu w jednym miejscu, w tym samym czasie, i to wszystko powoli wprawiało go w niemałe zaniepokojenie i przyprawiało o mdłości. Co gorsze, im dłużej obserwował dziwne odzienia i cudaczne bagaże, jakie ze sobą targali, tym bardziej oczywiste się stawało, że większość z nich to _mugole_. A ten fakt nie pomagał w jego sytuacji ani trochę.

Uskoczył z drogi kolejnej bujającej się na czyimś ramieniu torbie i rzucił ponure spojrzenie kobiecie, która go nawet nie zauważyła.

– Nie do wiary – mruknął sam do siebie, a jego młodzieńcza twarz się nachmurzyła, gdy popchnął swój wózek w ruch i zaczął swą mozolną drogę przez masy ludzi ku peronom dziewięć i dziesięć.

Czarny Pan uprzedził Harry'ego, że nie powinien stawiać zbyt wysokich oczekiwań przed swoimi przyszłymi kolegami i koleżankami z pierwszego roku. Po ostrzeżeniu nastąpiła długa lista bardzo niepochlebnych przymiotników określających rówieśników Harry'ego, a następnie rozkaz – który został przebrany w maskę rady – żeby nie marnował czasu próbując się towarzysko udzielać w towarzystwie członków swego domu, lecz lepiej by mądrze spożytkował ten czas: _ucząc_ się.

Harry wtedy pokiwał posłusznie głową, ale jako że wiedział bardzo dobrze, że mężczyzna popadał czasami w oburzającą przesadę, to nie podjął wtedy jeszcze decyzji. Oczywiście, od razu zdecydował, że będzie się uczył. Przeczyta każdą cholerną książkę w bibliotece i będzie słuchać uważnie na każdej lekcji, aż jego mózg zgnije, ponieważ obiecał, i wszystkie obietnice jakie dał Czarnemu Panu, _dotrzyma_ , nie zależnie od okoliczności. Ale może, tylko może, jeśli by nadeszła okazja, to mógłby też. . . cóż, zaspokoić swą ciekawość. Przecież to nie mogło być aż tak wielkie wykroczenie: zadanie kilku pytań i zastanowienie się nad innymi studentami, choć troszkę.

Harry'ego ciekawiło, czy inne dzieci były takie jak on, czy nie. Co robiły w wolnym czasie? Czy miały przyjaciół i rodziców i zwierzaki domowe? Kiedy rzuciły swe pierwsze zaklęcie? To wszystko było takie fascynujące dla Harry'ego, i jedyną metodą dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek było porozmawianie z kimś w jego wieku.

A jednak, gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu, wielki strach powoli podnosił swą głowę. Co się stanie, jeśli Harry w ich oczach będzie jakiś dziwny: może głupi lub po prostu irytujący? Może wszyscy znienawidzą go od pierwszego wejrzenia i już nigdy się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźni. Uroki mknęłyby w jego kierunku, gdy przechodziłby przez korytarze i ludzie śmialiby się za jego plecami. Harry nigdy by nie przyznał tego na głos, ale strach wywołany tym scenariuszem niemal go paraliżował. Wciąż, czuł determinacje, by chociaż spróbować.

Problem stanowiło to, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak kogoś zagadnąć. Przygotował sobie przemówienie, w którym mógłby się komuś przedstawić, ale i tak brzmiało ono strasznie głupio. Rozważył zaoferowanie pomocy z opanowaniem materiału lub rzucaniem zaklęć, ale czy to nie zabrzmiałoby zbyt arogancko, zważywszy na to, że nie sądził, aby jego rówieśnicy na jego miejscy by potrafili pomóc? Harry się zastanawiał nad tym, przekraczając bramę na peron 9 i ¾ .

Niewiele osób stało na peronie. Uprzejmy pan w średnim wieku pomógł Harry'emu wnieść bagaż do wagonu. Kiedy znalazł miło wyglądający przedział, Harry rozgościł się i popatrzył z ciekawością za okno, obserwując powoli rosnącą liczbę ludzi na peronie. W jego brzuchu zagościło jakieś dziwne, swędzące uczucie, trochę mu zajęło zorientowanie się, że tym uczuciem były nerwy. Naprawdę denerwował się wyjazdem. Jak dziwnie.

Choć, w rzeczywistości, to nie było jakieś wielkie zaskoczenie. Odwiedził bardzo niewiele miejsc w swoim życiu, zważywszy na to, że Czarny Pan nie lubił, gdy opuszczał Dwór, a Harry rzadko dostawał zgodę na towarzyszenie mężczyźnie, kiedy ten wychodził z Dworu, niezależnie od przyczyny. Hogwart będzie pierwszym miejscem, do jakiego Harry pojedzie sam, i gdzie zostanie na dłużej niż tylko kilka szybko upływających chwil. Hogwart stanie się jego _domem_ przez większą część roku i, co dość prawdopodobne, przez koleje lata.

Ostrożne puknięcie w drzwi wytrąciło Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Kiedy prędko podniósł głowę w kierunku dźwięku, zobaczył chłopca w swoim wieku, kilkanaście centymetrów wyższego i posiadającego ognisto czerwone włosy.

– Um. . . Czy mogę tu zostać? Wszędzie jest pełno.

Harry zamrugał i sięgnął po słowa, po cokolwiek grzecznego i mądrego. Ale nic nie wpadło mu do głowy i jedynie mógł siedzieć tam niemo, i się gapić.

– W sensie, jeśli to kłopotliwe, to mogę. . . – Chłopiec machnął niejasno ręką i jego zdanie zgasło, niezręcznie.

Harry odchrząknął szybko.

– Nie, nie, w porządku. Możesz zostać.

– Um, ta, dzięki. – Chłopiec podrapał się w szyję i wszedł do przedziału z wahaniem. Odłożył swój bagaż i usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego, drgając nerwowo. Harry włożył wszelkie starania, by się nie gapić zbyt widocznie. Głęboka cisza zapadła między nimi i trwała tak długo, aż pociąg zagwizdał i zaczął toczyć się z dala od peronu. Prędkość rosła i peron znikł szybko, szare domy mknęły za oknem, aż i London został za nimi i krajobraz powoli zamienił się w zielone pola i małe rzeczki. Po około dziesięciu minutach, Harry już niemal nie zauważał drgawek drugiego chłopca.

Harry odchrząknął i spytał niepotrzebnie głośno:

– Więc, czy to twój pierwszy rok?

Chłopiec poderwał się lekko.

– Uch, ta. Twój?

– Też – rzekł Harry.

Krótka, niepewna cisza została tym razem szybko przerwana, kiedy drugi chłopiec kontynuował:

– Jestem Ron, tak w ogóle. Ron Weasley.

Harry błysnął w jego stronę szybkim, niezręcznym uśmiechem.

– Jestem Harry.

Ron odpowiedział swoim własnym uśmiechem, wyglądając, jakby mu ulżyło, jakby nie był pewien, czy Harry _zechce_ odpowiedzieć. Teraz, wydawało się, że coś się w nim przełamało.

– Fiuu, tak cholernie się denerwowałem przez cały dzień, wiesz – powiedział Ron i pokręcił głową. – W sensie, nie mogłem się doczekać pójścia do Hogwartu całe życie, ale te wszystkie straszne historie, jakie słyszałem. . . cóż, trochę mnie martwiły. Mam braci, widzisz. Opowiadali mi przeróżne rzeczy od dawna. Większość z nich to pewnie gówno prawda, lecz wciąż. . .

Harry potaknął grzecznie, ale nic nie powiedział, bo nie był pewny, co _miałby_ na to odpowiedzieć.

– Jest ten las, tuż przy szkole i Charlie powiedział mi, że są tam _wilkołaki_ – powiedział Ron i pokręcił głową. – Prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłbym mu, ale Charliego zawsze fascynowały magiczne stworzenia, więc pewnie myślał, że _to_ _dobrze_ , że tam są, czy coś.

Wtedy Ron zdawał się zorientować, że Harry nic nie wnosił do rozmowy, i jasny odcień czerwieni wkradł się na jego twarz.

– Strasznie paplam, nie? Sorki.

– W porządku – zapewnił go Harry. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, dodał: –Słyszałem najprzeróżniejsze historie, też.

Choć, to nie były opowiadania o wilkołakach z lasu. Były głównie o ukrytych przejściach, o portretach i duchach, które pamiętały zdarzenia, których nikt już więcej nie znał. Harry słyszał o zakazanych książkach, które leżały zapomniane i niedostępne w bibliotece. Słyszał o tych wszystkich rzeczach, których już _nie_ uczyli w Hogwarcie i o tych, które powinni uczyć inaczej. Harry słyszał historię Hogwartu i wiedział wszystko o jego założycielach. Hogwart Czarnego Pana był inny od Hogwartu reszty, nie był tym, czym się _wydawał_ , był tym, co chowało się pod fasadą szkoły.

Harry jednak nie przekazał nic z tego Ronowi, bo _tym_ Hogwartem nie chciał się dzielić. Zamiast tego, pozwolił Ronowi mówić i słuchał wszystkich śmiesznych historyjek, o których pięciu braci Rona mu opowiedziało.  Było to interesujące, na swój własny sposób, ale nawet Harry wiedział, że większość z tych historyjek to bezwstydna przesada i jawne kłamstwa.

– Percy jest strasznym palantem przez większość czasu – westchnął Ron. – Był nieznośny całe lato, bo został Prefektem. Choć, dał mi swojego szczura, jak dostał sowę. – Wtedy Ron sięgnął głęboko do kieszeni i wyciągnął szarego, starego szczura. – Ma na imię Parszywek. Niewiele z niego pożytku, bo ciągle śpi.

Harry zastanowił się w jaki sposób _szczur_ mógłby być pożyteczny, nawet jeśliby ciągle nie spał. Ron szturchnął szczura parę razy swą różdżką, ale stworzenie nawet nie drgnęło. Wzruszył ramionami nieco bezradnie, nim podekscytowany szeroki uśmiech wdrapał się na jego usta.

– Fred i George nauczyli mnie zaklęcia zmieniającego mu kolor na żółty. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Um, pewnie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

Ron odchrząknął trochę, nim zaczął machać różdżką i mówić:

– Słońce, kwiatek, żądło, orzech, szczur ma w żółtym być kolorze!

Nic się nie stało. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś. . . pewien, że to prawdziwe zaklęcie?

Ron fuknął i wzruszył raz jeszcze ramionami.

– Pojęcia nie mam. Może to był żart. – Szturchnął szczura raz jeszcze swoją różdżką.

– Może troszkę wygląda, jakby mu pojaśniała sierść – skomentował dyplomatycznie Harry, nim przygryzł swą dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. – Znam jedno zaklęcie, które powinno powiększać rzeczy. Może spróbuję?

– Pewnie, czemu nie – odpowiedział Ron. – To nie tak, że Parszywek się do czegoś przysłuży, nie?

Ledwie skończył mówić, kiedy drzwi od przedziału znowu się rozsunęły i niska, brązowowłosa dziewczynka stanęła w progu.

– Cześć. Nie widzieliście może ropuchy, co? – spytała, a jej przeszywające oczy opadały to na jednego, to na drugiego. Jej brwi były ściągnięte, tak, że miała uroczysty, i jakby osądzający wyraz twarzy. Ubrana była w szatę Hogwartu, a jej różdżka lekko wystawała z jednej z jej kieszeni. Pod pachą trzymała grube tomiszcze, zatytułowane _Historia Hogwartu_.

– Ropuchy? – powtórzył Ron i zerknął na Harry'ego zdezorientowany.

– Jeden chłopiec imieniem Neville swoją zgubił – powiedziała im, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista. – Zdaje się, że to znaczy nie – westchnęła, ale nagle jakby coś rozproszyło jej uwagę.

– O! – zachłysnęła się i podekscytowany uśmiech przejął kontrolę nad jej twarzą. – Wypróbowujecie zaklęcia?

– Nie – powiedział Ron w tym samym momencie, kiedy Harry rzekł:

– Tak.

Dziewczynka zamrugała i popatrzyła raz na jednego, raz na drugiego chłopca.

– Um. . .

– Tak, próbujemy – oznajmił Harry uprzejmie. – Możesz popatrzyć, jeśli chcesz.

Dziewczynka przeskoczyła przez próg i usiadła na ławie.

– To bardzo miło z waszej strony, dziękuję. Jestem Hermiona Granger.

– Harry – przedstawił się Harry, przez cały ten czas czując się niezrozumiale onieśmielony jej niespodziewanie podekscytowaną energią.

– Zobaczmy – powiedziała. Skrzyżowała ręce w oczekiwaniu i przytuliła _Historię Hogwartu_ do swej klatki piersiowej, jak cenny skarb. No, zdecydowanie onieśmielony. Zaczynał już czuć się jak na egzaminie, kiedy to tylko miało być małe ćwiczenie. Harry zerknął na Rona bezradnie, który tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– Dobra – bąknął, odwracając się, by spojrzeć z uwagą na szczura. Znał parę zaklęć, ale nigdy ich jeszcze nie próbował, więc był raczej zdenerwowany, a oczekująca widownie nie pomagała mu uspokoić nerwów. Wskazał różdżką na szczura i rzucił:

– _Engorgio_.

Nic się nie stało. Harry popatrzył na szczura i eksperymentalnie puknął go różdżką. Wciąż nic.

– Hmm – powiedziała Hermiona w zamyśleniu. – Jesteś pewien, że to jest właściwe zaklęcie?

– Tak, jestem pewien – rzekł z naciskiem Harry i spróbował raz jeszcze, z ostrzejszym machnięciem różdżką: – _Engorgio_!

Tym razem, tuż przed ich oczami, szczur spuchł i stał się większy. Rósł szerszy i szerszy, kwicząc parę razy w panice, nim puchnięcie ustało. Teraz był trochę większy niż przedtem, może wielkości małego kota. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, uszczęśliwiony tym, że zaklęcie zadziałało i lekko zmartwiony tym, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kontra-zaklęcia.

– Ekstra – westchnął Ron i popatrzył na swojego teraz-większego zwierzaka z ciekawością.

– Tak, tak, całkiem imponujące – powiedziała Hermiona. – Próbowałeś już kiedyś tego zaklęcia?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Mój. . . opiekun nie pozwalał mi ćwiczyć zaklęć w domu. Powiedział, że powoduję wystarczająco dużo zamieszania bez magii, więc nie ma potrzeby dodawać jeszcze większych pokus – rzekł Harry i uśmiechnął się nieobecnie na to wspomnienie. – Właściwie to nie byłem pewien, czy _w_ _ogóle_ zadziała. Możliwe, że nic by się nie stało, jeśli bym je źle wykonał, lub że szczur by się skurczył lub stał niewidzialny. W najgorszym przypadku, zaklęcie nadmuchałoby go do tego stopnia, że wybuchłby. Cieszę się, że zadziałało dobrze.

Teraz Ron gapił się w szoku na Harry'ego.

– Wybuchłby? – kwiknął.

– Hm? A! Nie, nie martw się. To było bardzo mało prawdopodobne – próbował go udobruchać Harry. Ron nie wyglądał jakby mu to szło. – Teraz, jeśli tylko bym mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak…

Jego zdanie urwał dźwięk ponownie rozsuwanych drzwi. Tym razem nie kto inny niż Draco Malfoy wszedł do środka, a za nim dwóch innych chłopców. Przedział stał się już raczej dość zatłoczony.

– Harry! Wszędzie cię szukałem – fuknął, nawet się nie przywitawszy i opadł na siedzenie obok Harry'ego. – Byłem już prawie pewien, że jakoś zdołałeś przegapić pociąg.

– Cóż, oto jestem – stwierdził oczywiste Harry.

Draco posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i otworzył swe usta, by odpowiedzieć w niewątpliwie sarkastyczny sposób, ale nagle ucichł, zauważając dwóch towarzyszy Harry'ego. Jego oczy zmrużyły się w szparki, kiedy powtórzył, niemal bezmyślnie, słowa Harry'ego:

– Tak, oto jesteś. – Popatrzył na Rona i Hermionę przez chwilę, w skupieniu i z ciekawością, nim zdołał się otrząsnąć z otępienia.

– Nie sądzę, byśmy się już kiedyś spotkali. Jestem Draco Malfoy – rzekł, posyłając dziwny, pokręcony uśmiech Ronowi i Hermionie i coś w tym uśmiechu bardzo się nie spodobało Harry'emu. Draco kiwnął głową w kierunku dwóch przyjaciół, którzy tu za nim przyszli. – A to są Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle.

Harry nie przegapił, jak oczy Rona mrużą się trochę, z podejrzliwością, kiedy zerknął raz to na Drakona, a raz to na jego przyjaciół. Coś się zdawało dziać, ale Harry nie potrafił rozszyfrować co takiego. Ku jego uldze, Hermiona wyglądała na tak samo zdezorientowaną jak on, przez to rosnące w przedziale napięcie.

Draco odwrócił się do Rona z intrygująco wyzywającym spojrzeniem swych szarych oczu.

– A ty?

– Jestem, um, Ron Weasley – powiedział nieco niezręcznie Ron i uśmieszek, jaki wtedy wdrapał się na twarz Drakona, nie wróżył nic dobrego.

– Tak, to _widać_ – odpowiedział Draco i posłał znoszonym szatom Rona znaczące spojrzenie. Ron zaczerwienił się jasnym odcieniem czerwieni, co okropnie gryzło się z jego rudymi włosami, a jego usta wygięły się w obrzydliwy grymas. Draco odwrócił się do Hermiony, z grzecznym, fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. – A kim ty możesz być?

Hermiona uniosła wyzywająco brodę, nim odpowiedziała:

– Hermiona Granger.

Usta Drakona stopniały do cienkiej linii, a jego szare oczy przeszyły po kolei każdego w przedziale. Najwidoczniej był bardzo niezadowolony z tego, co widział.

– Harry, potrzebuję cię na słówko. _Teraz_ – warknął cicho Draco, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie zabłysły, gdy złapał Harry'ego za kołnierz jego szat i wyciągnął go z przedziału. Harry nie zdołał się zdobyć na nawet słowo protestu, kiedy Draco go złapał, złość i dezorientacja się z niego lała. – Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Harry, nie rozumiejąc, czemu dziedzic Malfoyów rzucał mu się ot tak do gardła. A myślał, że się już dogadują. Lub coś w tym rodzaju.

– Nie słyszałeś jej? _Granger_. To zdecydowanie mugolskie nazwisko! Jest szlamą i jest z tego _dumna_. Inaczej nie ogłaszałaby tak tego w cywilizowanym towarzystwie – powiedział Draco i wyglądał, jakby był gotów posłać kilka uroków ku Harry'emu za to, że Harry jest tak tępy.

– A, to – westchnął Harry nagle rozumiejąc.

– Tak, _to_. A wiedziałeś, kim był ten rudzielec? To Weasley, oto kim był. Są jedną ze starych rodzin, pewnie, ale dawno już upadłą. Prawdopodobnie próbują przejąć władzę w Wielkiej Brytanii rozmnażając się jak króliki, a i cała ich rodzina to _zdrajcy krwi_. – Draco wypluł ostatnie słowa, jakby uważał, że zdrajcy krwi są jeszcze gorsi od mugolaków. – Myślą, że podobni tej Granger tak naprawdę mają prawo przebywać wśród nas, wśród magicznych ludzi. To chore. Całe szczęście, że jeszcze nie upadli na tyle nisko, by się z nimi _mieszać_ , ale zdaje mi się, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Teraz Draco wyglądał, jakby naprawdę miał mdłości, jakby nawet mówienie o tym wystarczało, by się rozchorował.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu by to miało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie – wyznał Harry. – Są tutaj _teraz_ , i kimże ja jestem, by osądzać, czy mogą lub nie mogą zostać przyjęci do Hogwartu.

– Nie rozu… Na litość Salazara! Tu już nie chodzi o jakąś błahą polityczną sprzeczkę! Tam trwa otwarcie _wojna_ domowa i w końcu będziesz musiał wybrać stronę, jeśli chcesz ją przetrwać – warknął Draco, jego głos był dziwnie ściśnięty i prawie że nasiąknięty nerwowym strachem. – Nie możesz być widziany jako ktoś, kto się zadaje z _im_ podobnymi, jeśli pragniesz stanąć po stronie. . . cóż, Jego.

Draco nie musiał uściślać, kogo ma na myśli. To było tak boleśnie oczywiste, że Harry niemal wzdrygnął się na te oskarżające słowa. Oczywiście, Harry znał opinię Czarnego Pana na temat mugoli i mugolaków. Harry przez całe życie słyszał o tym, jak to mugole byli gorsi od czarodziejów i czarownic i jak to byli źródłem wszelkiego zła. Mugolaki, według Czarnego Pana, powoli zacierały _jeszcze_ panującą w ich świecie czarodziejską tradycję i niszczyły kulturę ich społeczeństwa od środka. Harry nieomal słyszał echo głosu Czarnego Pana w słowach Drakona.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, i spojrzał Drakonowi prosto w oczy z zimnym wyrazem twarzy.

– A czy widziałeś _ich_ miny? – powiedział Harry kiwając głową w kierunku przedziału, w którym Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger czekali. – Najwidoczniej, nie mogę być widziany jako ktoś, kto się zadaje z podobnymi _tobie_ , jeśli jednak zdecyduję się stanąć po ich stronie.

Draco wydawał się zaskoczony, jego oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, a szczęka opadła.

– Nie możesz być poważny! Stanąć po _ich_ stronie? Nawet mówienie takich rzeczy mogłoby wystarczyć, by cię zabito!

Harry westchnął i przeczesał sfrustrowaną dłonią swe włosy.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem na myśli to, że. . . – zaczął Harry, ale zaraz zorientował się, że tak naprawdę nie widział, o co mu chodziło.

Draco posłał mu jedno ostatnie zdesperowane spojrzenie i pokręcił głową.

– Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, o co ci chodziło – powiedział, nim kontynuował poważniejszym tonem. – Nie wierzę, że mam zamiar to powiedzieć, ale. . . uważaj na siebie. Jesteś tak cholernie tępy, nastąpisz komuś nieodpowiedniemu na palce u stóp, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny.

– Wcale, że nie… – zaczął Harry, ale jedno spojrzenie Drakona go uciszyło.

– Owszem, jesteś – rzekł dziedzic Malfoyów z pewnością siebie. Jako, że nie brzmiał już dłużej na złego, a jedynie trochę sfrustrowanego, Harry zdecydował, że nie będzie się dalej kłócić.

Harry uniósł jeden kącik ust, posyłając mu mały uśmiech na znak pokoju.

– Dobra. Cokolwiek tam mówisz.

Kiedy ponownie weszli do przedziału, Draco posłał zarówno Hermionie jak i Ronowi raczej niezwykle gardzące spojrzenie. Potem jego wzrok zabłąkał się w kierunku powiększone szczura i Draco skrzywił się. Wyciągnął swą różdżkę, wskazał nią na stworzenie i szybko i z łatwością rzucił zaklęcie, ignorując jęknięcie protestu Rona.

– _Reducio_ – rzucił i szczur skurczył się do swojego pierwotnego kształtu w mgnieniu oka. Posłał Ronowi i Hermionie jedno ostatnie spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia i zadrwił: – To _przyjemność_ was poznać, naprawdę, ale nagła chęć bycia gdziekolwiek indziej niż tu jest przytłaczająca. – Harry tylko zdążył otworzyć usta do protestu, gdy Draco już okręcił się na pięcie i zniknął z krótkim: – Crabbe, Goyle, wychodzimy.

Ron gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami, nim warknął z irytacją:

– Palant! – i sięgnął po swojego szczura (teraz już w zwykłych rozmiarach) i umieściwszy go w swych dłoniach, jakby sprawdził, czy nie ma na nim żadnych obrażeń.

Harry postanowił, że lepiej będzie nie odpowiadać i zerknął na Hermionę, która siedziała na swym siedzeniu sztywno, jej plecy proste jak struna, a usta zaciśnięte w linię.

– Czy wszystko… – zaczął Harry, ale nie dane było mu skończyć.

– _Nic_ mi nie jest – powiedziała dobitnie Hermiona i wstała szybko. – Ale naprawdę nie mogę marnować na to czasu. Obiecałam Neville’owi, że pomogę mu szukać jego ropuchy, a jesteśmy już prawie w Hogwarcie. Nie mamy za dużo czasu, więc jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, _naprawdę_ muszę już iść.

Nim Harry lub Ron zdołaliby odpowiedzieć w jakikolwiek sposób, Hermiona opuściła przedział, z jej podskakującymi lokami i sprężystym krokiem, który miał w sobie coś z gorączkowej chęci ucieczki. Harry odwrócił się do Rona, by zmarszczyć brwi ze zdziwieniem i niezrozumieniem, a Ron odpowiedział mu zimnym spojrzeniem.

– Kiedy na chwilę wyszedłeś ze swym przyjacielem – powiedział Ron i pogarda była wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie – te dwa dranie miały trochę do powiedzenia na jej temat.

– Masz na myśli. . . – Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich imiona – Crabbe’a i Goyle’a?

– A _kogo_? – odparł Ron, jakby to było oczywiste. – To w końcu żadne zaskoczenie, że _im_ _podobni_ mogliby. . . – Ron nie skończył zdania, a tylko pokręcił głową. Wtedy, spojrzał na Harry'ego z większym skupieniem na twarzy i jego oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, nim dodał ciszej: – Nie chcę. . . cię o nic oskarżać, ale jeśli byłbym tobą, dobierałbym sobie przyjaciół trochę ostrożniej.

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odparł z roztargnieniem Harry, i bezgłośnie przyznał, że nie do końca wiedział, czy miał na myśli Rona, Drakona, czy obu.

Reszta podróży minęła głównie w ciszy, jako że w końcu żaden z nich nie wiedział o czym rozmawiać.

…o0o…

Na stacji Hogsmeade, powitał ich gigantyczny mężczyzna, dwukrotnie wyższy niż ktokolwiek, kogo Harry znał i czterokrotnie szerszy. Zawołał na wszystkich pierwszorocznych niskim i tubalnym głosem, machając olbrzymią latarnią, którą trzymał w ręku. Przedstawił się jako Rubeus Hagrid, Strażnik Kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu. Jego donośny głos i olbrzymia, górująca nad nimi sylwetka poprowadziła gromadkę przestraszonych i podekscytowanych pierwszoroczniaków nad wybrzeże jeziora.

– Wsiadać do łodzi. Ni więcej niż czterech do jednej!

– Wsiadasz ze mną – poinformował krótko Harry'ego Draco, łapiąc go za ramię i pociągnął go ze sobą do jednej z łodzi. Harry nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy protestem.

Łódki unosiły się w schludnej formacji na podobnej szkłu powierzchni jeziora. Harry wychylił się nad burtą, by wyjrzeć ku ciemnym głębinom, ale nic nie ujrzał. Kiedyś przeczytał, że w jeziorach mieszkały najprzeróżniejsze istoty. Syreny i tak dalej, a nawet Wielka Kałamarnica. Harry spróbował obliczyć w myślach, ile czasu Wielka Kałamarnica potrzebowałaby, aby połknąć łódkę pełną pierwszorocznych uczniów, i czy Hagrid zdążyłby ich uratować. _Pewnie_ _nie_ , zdecydował Harry i spróbował oderwać swe myśli od tego tematu.

Nagły, głośny, zduszony oddech w pobliżu sprawił, że Harry poderwał wzrok z ciekawością. Co wtedy zobaczył, również wyrwało mu z ust zachwycone westchnięcie, gdy patrzył w tym samym kierunku, co wszyscy pozostali jego rówieśnicy.

Nad nimi górował zamek Hogwart. Jego mury i wieże sięgały majestatycznie ku niebu, a tysiąc okien rzucało światło na ciemność wieczoru. Sylwetka i morze świateł odbijały się w powierzchni jeziora, podwajając ten efekt, który zaparł im dech w piersiach, i sprawiając, że był jeszcze niezwyklejszy. Harry nagle zrozumiał, czemu zabrano ich do zamku tą drogą, a nie w karocach, którymi pojechali pozostali uczniowie. To był robiący wrażenie widok, nawet Harry musiał to przyznać, kiedy patrzył na Hogwart w bezgłośnym zachwycie.

Zamek był równie zachwycający w środku. Wysokie sklepienia i łuki, pomniki w każdym rogu i ściany zastawione portretami wszystkich ważnych ludzi. Okna były wysokie i wiele z nich ozdobiono malowidłami przedstawiającymi jednorożce, smoki i syreny. Schody były długie i szerokie, a niektóre z nich same się poruszały, niektóre prowadziły do nikąd, niektóre do wewsząd. Było to wszystko bardzo skomplikowane  i fascynujące zarazem, ale tym razem nie miał za dużo czasu by podziwiać.

Hagrid poprowadził ich po zamku na spotkanie surowo wyglądającej starszej pani. Profesor McGonagall brzmiało jej imię, najwidoczniej, i uczyła Transfiguracji. Jej imię brzmiało trochę znajomo i Harry przypomniał sobie, że widział je wypalone na okładce jednej z wielu książek znajdujących się w bibliotece Dworu. To była skomplikowana książka i Harry dość szybko przerwał jej czytanie, poddając się, kiedy ją po raz pierwszy otworzył. Wciąż, miło było otrzymać jakiś dowód na to, że w tej szkole znajdował się przynajmniej jeden kompetentny nauczyciel.

Podała im krótkie instrukcje na temat tego co robić i czego się spodziewać, podczas gdy jej przeszywające spojrzenie opadło na ich gromadkę. Wokół niej panowała atmosfera pozbawiona żartów i Harry postanowił, że nie chce mieć jej za wroga.

– Bill zawsze był nią przerażony – wyszeptał do niego Ron, kiedy McGonagall rozkazała im uformować prostą linię i zaczęła maszerować ku Wielkiej Sali. Harry podejrzewał, że każdy się bał Profesor McGonagall. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy uczyła także Czarnego Pana.

Sama ceremonia przydziału była bardzo prosta.

Mały stołek i stara, pomarszczona tiara zostały przyniesione do Sali. Profesor McGonagall umieściła tiarę na stołku, i nim Harry zdążyłby się zdziwić, tiara zaczęła śpiewać. Był to głupiutki kawałek z śmiesznymi i rymującymi się słowami, które opisywały wszystkie domy i cechy charakteru, które je charakteryzowały. Kiedy Tiara dobrnęła do końca piosenki, cała Sala wybuchła oklaskami i gwizdami, a Tiara ukłoniła się nisko. Harry odkrył, że uśmiecha się szeroko, głównie z niedowierzenia.

– Oni tak na poważnie? – wymamrotał do nikogo konkretnego. Najwidoczniej wszystko co musieli zrobić, to przymierzyć Tiarę Przydziału i poczekać na jej werdykt: do którego domu zostali przydzieleni. To była w końcu _tiara_ , więc Harry miał wszelkie prawo do czucia zaalarmowania. Ale znowu: Harry natknął się w ciągu swego życia na wiele magicznych przedmiotów, które mogły czynić niesamowite rzeczy siłą woli.

Przydział przebiegał według planu, a Profesor McGonagall wywoływała ich jeden po drugim. Harry'ego tak średnio interesował przebieg ceremonii, więc pozwolił sobie bujać w obłokach. Był raczej zachwycony sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali, które wyglądało jak nocne niebo rozciągające się nad nimi. Było raczej zachmurzone, ale kiedy Harry zmrużył oczy, dostrzegł blade światło paru mrugających gwiazd tu i tam. Było piękne.

Co jednak go zdumiewało, to fakt, że w Hogwarcie było o wiele mniej uczniów, niż się spodziewał. Cztery stoły czterech domów nie były nawet bliskie zapełnieniu, a liczba pierwszorocznych uczniów również nie była znaczna. To trochę dziwne, teraz kiedy Harry o tym myślał.

W końcu, Hogwart _był_ jedyną szkołą magii w Wielkiej Brytanii, więc większość młodych czarownic i czarodziejów tutaj odnajdywała początek swej nauki. Oczywiście, niektóre rodziny preferowały nauczanie w domu nad zapisaniem swych dzieci do szkoły, ale te przypadki były rzadkie i niecodzienne. Hogwart był _nie tylko_ szkołą, ale także łączył kolejne generacje magicznych ludzi, był najbardziej podstawową siecią społecznościową w czarodziejskim świecie. Ludzie, których spotkasz w Hogwarcie, twoi przyjaciele i wrogowie, będą tymi samymi osobami, które spotkasz, kiedy opuścisz kamienne mury. Uczniowie pewnego dnia zostaną aurorami, ministrami i urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Zostaną kupcami, dostawcami, sławnymi graczami Quidditcha i magicznymi wynalazcami. Czarodziejski świat był małą karuzelą, która wesoło się kręciła w koło i w koło, wciąż zabierając kolejne pokolenia czarodziejów. Im więcej ludzi poznasz _teraz_ , tym większą przewagę będziesz miał w przyszłości.

Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował ku stołowi profesorów. Czarownice i czarodzieje w najróżniejszym wieku siedzieli tam i obserwowali z powagą ceremonię przydziału. Nikt z nich nie wyglądał zbyt znajomo, prócz starca siedzącego po środku. Długie szare włosy i broda tego samego odcienia, złote półksiężycowe okulary i szeroki, łagodny uśmiech – ten mężczyzna musiał być nikim innym niż dyrektorem Dumbledorem. Co przykuło uwagę Harry'ego, jednak, nie było wcale jego szatą we wściekłych kolorach, ani słabym brzęczeniem magii, który z niego ulatywał, ani nawet jego przeszywającymi niebieskimi oczami, które zdawały się widzieć na wylot. Nie. To fakt, że mężczyzna był stary, dużo starszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo Harry potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Wyglądał _sędziwie_. I nie tylko sędziwie, ale i krucho, też, w taki sposób, jak stary wiek czynił to z ludźmi.

_To_ był ten niesamowity Albus Dumbledore? Silniejszy podmuch wiatru prawdopodobnie by go wywrócił, więc _z_ _pewnością_ Czarny Pan mógł go zniszczyć z mniejszą jeszcze siłą.

Harry szybko odwrócił swój zaskoczony wzrok, nim dyrektor zdążyłby go złapać na gapieniu się. Odpychając swe zagubienie na bok, Harry skupił się na ceremonii i patrzył, jak nowi uczniowie jeden po drugim wędrują do swych nowych domów. Fuknął cichym, niezamierzonym śmiechem, kiedy Draco Malfoy został przydzielony do Slytherinu, zanim jeszcze Tiara Przydziału zdążyła porządnie opaść na jego głowę.

Kiedy Profesor McGonagall zaczęła zbliżać się powoli lecz niezaprzeczalnie do imienia samego Harry'ego, małe, nerwowe swędzenie pojawiło się w jego brzuchu. Nie _martwił_ się, jak tako, ale lekki niepokój powoli przejmował nad nim kontrolę. W końcu, Harry nie wiedział, co _właściwie_ Tiara robiła. Co, jeśli zadawała pytania, na które powinien znać odpowiedzi? Harry spróbował sobie przypomnieć dwanaście sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi, ale potrafił wymienić tylko cztery.

Parkinson, Patil, Patil, i wtedy:

– Potter, Harry!

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i poszedł w kierunku stołka, gdzie następnie usiadł, a Tiara Przydziału została mu nałożona na głowę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką jego oczy zobaczyły, nim brzeg tiary je nakrył, była ponura mina na pomarszczonej twarzy Dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore’a.

_Pająk z ludzką twarzą_ , pomyślał Harry i ten opis kiepsko pasował do wyniszczonego mężczyzny siedzącego przy stole profesorów.

– Jejku, co za początek, panie Potter – powiedział głos prosto do ucha Harry'ego i Harry zorientował się z zaskoczeniem, że to Tiara do niego mówiła. – No i jak najbardziej trafna ocena charakteru. Choć, wątpię by dyrektor docenił ją tak mocno, jak ja.

– Um, przepraszam? – szepnął z wahaniem Harry.

Tiara go nie słuchała, nucąc w zamyśleniu, kiedy przeczesywała umysł Harry'ego. Harry czuł jej obecność gdzieś w labiryncie swych myśli i wspomnień, ale była dość subtelna i ledwie zauważalna, absolutnie niepodobna sposobowi, w jaki Czarny Pan grzebał w jego umyśle, jak jakiś niezwykle agresywny wir wodny.

– Taki fascynujący umysł pan ma, panie Potter – rzekła Tiara radośnie. – Lata minęły odkąd ostatnim razem widziałam coś takiego.

Harry nie wtrącał się, jako że wszystko co mógłby chcieć powiedzieć, już i tak było w jego głowie, łatwe do odczytania dla Tiary.

– Nadzwyczajna bystrość umysłu i pragnienie nauki. Twoje umiejętności z pewnością nie marnowałyby się w Ravenclawie. Ale widzę też wielkie pokłady ambicji. Pragniesz udowodnić z jakiej gliny jesteś zrobiony i niewiele może cię powstrzymać od wkroczenia na drogę twej świetlności. W Slytherinie byłbyś w podobnym towarzystwie. Trudny wybór, trudny. . . Jest też tu odwaga godna każdego Gryfona i zdaje się, że jest i w twojej krwi, w jak najbardziej zagorzały sposób! Zdaje się, że masz zwyczaj działać zanim pomyślisz, czyż nie, panie Potter? – spytała Tiara i brzmiała niemal na podekscytowaną, kiedy  kopała głębiej i głębiej w umyśle Harry'ego.

Minęło już trochę czasu i Harry słyszał ciche, zdezorientowane pomruki zasypujące całą Wielką Salę. Zastanawiał się, jak długo pozwolą mu tu siedzieć, nim McGonagall zabierze Tiarę z jego głowy i powie mu, że zaszła wielka pomyłka.

– A _to_ co? Masz niezwykle lojalne serce – wymamrotała Tiara z oczywistym zaskoczeniem. – O, tak. Posiadasz niemal bezlitosną lojalność, większość z niej już komuś oddałeś. Niewiele jest rzeczy, których byś nie zrobił dla tych, na których ci zależy, nieprawdaż? Cecha prawdziwego Puchona. To zdecydowanie trudna decyzja. Gdzie powinnam cię umieścić?

– Erm, wszędzie mi pasuje, naprawdę – rzekł Harry do Tiary, mając nadzieję, że to przyspieszy trochę proces.

– Na pewno, panie Potter?

– Ja, cóż, nie wiem! To twoja praca, by mnie przydzielić, nie?

– Masz racje, rzeczywiście, panie Potter. W takim razie. . . GRYFFINDOR!

– Co takiego? – spytał na głos Harry, równocześnie z aplauzem dobiegającym z jednego ze stołów. Tiara została zdjęta z jego głowy i wicedyrektorka McGonagall uśmiechnęła się cierpko do niego.

– Witamy w domu Gryffindora, panie Potter – powiedziała cicho i brzmiała trochę smutno. Harry kiwnął lekko głową, zeskoczył ze stołka i pośpieszył się ku stole Gryfonów. Usiadł przy nim i westchnął, rozglądając się po swoich nowych koleżankach i kolegach z domu z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Kilku Gryfonów szybko się z nim przywitało, nim wróciło do śledzenia ceremonii.

A sam Harry siedział przy stole, czując się jakby to nie on tu był, jakby patrzył gdzieś z góry na siebie. Gryfon. Nie do końca był pewien, co o tym sądzić. Niewiele myśli poświęcił domowi, do którego został przydzielony, ale jakoś wcale się nie czuł odważny ani śmiały. W tej właśnie chwili wolałby być w swym _prawdziwym_ domu. A to ciężko nazwać odwagą. Harry zaczynał poważnie wątpić, czy stara Tiara miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co robi.

Kiedy później Tiara przydzieliła Rona Weasleya także do Gryffindoru, Harry grzecznie zaklaskał razem ze wszystkimi innymi.

Uczta, która nastąpiła po ceremonii, była przytłaczająca. Jedzenie było niezwykłe i liczne. Było tak wiele potraw, które Harry nigdy wcześniej nie próbował, że ciężko było mu zdecydować, czego spróbować najpierw. Dookoła toczyło się wiele zaskakująco ciekawych rozmów, o lekcjach i Profesorach i duchach i Harry nie potrafiłby wyłapać ich wszystkich. Przedstawił się innemu Gryfonowi na pierwszym roku, Neville’owi Longbottomowi, który okazał się tym samym Nevillem, który zgubił ropuchę w pociągu.

Było zaskakująco miło i Harry odkrył, że się po trochu rozluźnia. To był teraz _jego_ dom, i ci ludzie będą tymi, z którymi będzie mieszkał przez resztę swych szkolnych lat. I to było w porządku, zauważył z lekkim zaskoczeniem Harry. Być może wszystko _będzie_ w porządku, kiedyś, kiedy przyzwyczai się do zmiany.

Harry nieświadomie pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi opaść na stół profesorów ponownie. Znów zerknął na Dyrektora Dumbledore’a. Mężczyzna rozmawiał z Profesor McGonagall, która siedziała po jego prawej i machał rękoma na resztę Sali z uszczęśliwionym uśmiechem na twarzy. _Pająk_ , wypomniał sobie Harry. Nie powinien pozwolić tej masce go oszukać, Czarny Pan go przed tym ostrzegał.

Harry przyglądał się uważnie pozostałym Profesorom z ciekawością, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał parę ciemnych i przeszywających oczu. Mężczyzna z haczykowatym nosem i tłustymi, czarnymi włosami gapił się na niego ze skupieniem i bez wahania. Udawał, że słucha mężczyzny siedzącego obok niego, ale Harry miał nieprzyjemne uczucie, że cała uwaga mężczyzny skupiona jest na _Harrym_. To nie było miłe spojrzenie, jakie mężczyzna mu posyłał, jego oczy zmrużone, a zimny wzrok tylko cienka granica dzieliła od podejrzliwego.

Harry szybko odwrócił swe spojrzenie.

– Przepraszam? – odwrócił się do rudowłosego Prefekta, siedzącego obok niego, który musiał być nikim innym niż bratem Rona, Percym. – Kim jest ten Profesor z czarnymi włosami? Siedzi, o tam.

Percy spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– A, to będzie Profesor Snape. Severus Snape to jego pełne imię – rzekł Percy. – Jest wspaniałym profesorem, naprawdę zna się na rzeczy, ale. . . Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie jest najmilszy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Profesora Snape’a ponownie, ale ten już nie patrzył na stół Gryfonów.

Percy źle zinterpretował jego spojrzenie i zapewnił:

– Nie martw się. Jeśli będziesz się dużo uczył na jego lekcje i będziesz robił zadania, które zadaje, to cię raczej zignoruje.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Postaram się.

Harry nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić czemu, ale coś w tym Profesorze Snapie go niepokoiło. Nawet, kiedy wrócił do swojej kolacji, nie mógł do końca pozbyć się tego uczucia.

…o0o…

Kiedy Harry w końcu wrócił do dormitorium po uczcie, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było napisanie krótkiego listu.

_Cześć,_  
Tiara miała mały problem z decyzją, ale w końcu przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, co o tym myślę. Pozostali uczniowie wydają się w porządku, choć nie zapoznałem się jeszcze ze zbyt wieloma. Znów spotkałem Draco Malfoya. Jest trochę irytujący, ale znośny. I widziałem Pająka na uczcie powitalnej. Uśmiecha się za często i brzmi jakby był w połowie szalony. Był jeszcze ktoś, kto się nazywa Snape. Jest Profesorem Eliksirów i niezłym koszmarem. Powinienem się nim martwić?  
Z poważaniem,  
Harry

Dzielił pokój z czterema innymi Gryfonami i podczas nocy, Harry słyszał, jak się wiercą i przewracają z boku na bok w łóżkach. Pokój pachniał dziwnie i był obcy. Nic w nim nie przypominało Harry'emu o domu i czuł się w nim nie na miejscu. Pozostał rozbudzony do bardzo późna, gapiąc się w ciemność i słuchając nieznajomych mu dźwięków życia.

Kiedy wreszcie zasnął, śnił o muchach i pająkach.

…o0o…

Trzy dni później, z poranną pocztą, Harry otrzymał krótką notatkę, która brzmiała:

_Umiejscowienie Cię w Gryffindorze to żadne zaskoczenie. Snape nie jest zagrożeniem, ale nie ufaj mu. Uważaj na Pająka, wkrótce wykona swój ruch._

Trzy krótkie zdania i brak podpisu: to wszystko czym była. Harry cieszył się, że Czarny Pan zechciał odpowiedzieć, ale był lekko zawiedziony. Z lekkim westchnięciem, Harry wsunął notatkę do kieszeni swej szaty, gdzie spoczęła obok srebrnego zegarka.

Zamknięte w tej kieszeni były jedyne dowody na to, że Czarnemu Panu chociaż trochę na nim zależało.

…o0o…

\- cdn -

…o0o…


	5. Świat w skali szarości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: krótki opis tortur + lekceważenie ludzkiej śmierci. Podchodźcie z ostrożnością.

W zasłużonym wieku lat trzech Harry poznał gniew.

Stało się to głównie przez przypadek; historie takie, jak te, zazwyczaj tak się zaczynają.

Zdarzyło się to w niczym nie wyróżniającą się sierpniową noc. Dziwny mężczyzna, z którym Harry mieszkał, wyszedł gdzieś rankiem, i Harry odtąd go nie widział. Nieszczególnie za nim tęsknił, bo wtedy jeszcze i Harry i mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami ostrożnie omijali się szerokim łukiem.

Wtedy jeszcze Harry niewiele wiedział o tym mężczyźnie, oprócz tego, że też mieszka we Dworze, i że Nagini – i inne węże, które wpadały w odwiedziny, kiedy chciały, i czmychały, kiedy był najwyższy na to czas – szanują go wielce. Wężowa natura Harry’ego podpowiadała mu, by szedł za ich przykładem, i dlatego, kiedykolwiek (choć rzadko), kiedy wpadał na mężczyznę na korytarzu i kiedy wymieniali ostrożne spojrzenia, Harry syczał niepewne powitanie. Czasem mężczyzna trochę się rządził, kazał mu robić jedno i zakazywał drugiego, ale jako, że zarówno dla węży, jak i dla Harry'ego nie była to żadna nowość, Harry nigdy się nie buntował. Chociaż, ta cała sprawa z chodzeniem, _powinna_ być ostrzeżeniem od samego początku, ale po jakimś czasie Harry się przyzwyczaił i nie zaprzątał sobie głowy żywieniem urazy do mężczyzny.

Byli praktycznie sobie obcy, Harry i ten dziwny mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, _aż_ do nocy, kiedy to się stało.

Harry spał na dywanie przed kominkiem w sali jadalnej, kiedy nagle głośny hałas, tupotanie i przekleństwa i wrzaski, wyrwały go ze sny gdzieś koło północy.

Przez kilka krótkich chwil zwlekał z dobudzeniem się, słuchając coraz głośniejszych krzyków, nim jego przeklęta ciekawość ponownie wzięła nad nim górę. Harry powoli wstał i pozwolił uszom poprowadzić się w głąb ciemnego Dworu. Dotarł do holu wejściowego, gdzie ciemność była nienaturalnie gęsta, a smród krwi silny. Gdzieś, podczas podróży przez nocne korytarze, krzyki umilkły na rzecz cichego skomlenia, ale w nienaturalnej ciszy brzmiały prawie tak głośno jak hałas z wcześniej.

Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami stał pośrodku holu, trzęsąc się z ledwo co ukrytego gniewu, a u jego stóp kulił się mężczyzna, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Mężczyzna był raczej nieruchomy; w końcu leżał w kałuży własnej krwi; i łkał cicho. Może były jakieś słowa pomiędzy tym skomleniem, ale Harry nie mógł ich wyłapać. Ostrożnie, Harry przysiadł na jednym schodku i obserwował.

– Jestem _zawiedziony_ , Quirrell – powiedział mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami i w jego wyważonym głosie nie było ani śladu dawnej furii. – Prosiłem cię o informację, lecz ty nie masz mi nic do zaoferowania prócz pogłosek i marnych wymówek. Prosiłem o Kamień, a ty przynosisz mi _wielkie_ nic.

Mężczyzna, ten Quirrell, sapnął i zakaszlał parę razy, nim słowa przeszły niechętnie przez jego usta.

– Mój panie. . . próbowałem. . . ale Flamel, Flamel. . . wiedział. . .

– Coś takiego? – zadrwił mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. – Skąd mógł _wiedzieć_ , skoro jedynym, który wiedział o tym, że pragnę Kamienia, byłeś _ty_ , Quirrell? Bardzo mnie to zastanawia.

– Mój panie. . . proszę. . . zrobię. . .

– _Silencio_. Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia co byś zrobił, a czego nie. Kamień przepadł na zawsze i Flamel umiera – powiedział zimno mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami. – Zawiodłeś i nie mam ochoty ci wybaczyć.

Wtedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami rzucił klątwę, której Harry nie znał. Z fascynacją i z obrzydzeniem, Harry patrzył ze swego schodka, jak wszystkie stawy Quirrella zaczynają wyginać się w nie tę stronę co powinny, a hol wypełnia trzaskanie i odgłosy miażdżenia. Wpierw jego palce wypadły ze swych stawów, później kolana i kostki i łokcie i nadgarstki.

: _Jak dziwnie_ : znajomy głos zasyczał po lewej Harry'ego i Harry zerknął na Nagini kątem oka.

: _Tak. Zdecydowanie_ : odpowiedział. Razem patrzyli i słuchali krzyków, które powróciły dziesięciokrotnie głośniejsze. Kiedy nie zostało już nic, co by mogło być zwichnięte, zaklęcie samo wygasło. Krzyki ucichły, a zbyt głęboka cisza, by mogła być naturalna, powróciła i powoli wypełniła pustkę po tym, co tu zaszło.

: _Nie powinieneś zostawać za długo, Wężyku_ : powiedziała wtedy Nagini, a jakieś dziwne nuty zabrzmiały w jej syczeniu.

: _Nie boję się. To jest fascynujące_ : odparł Harry, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że może nie do końca o to chodziło Nagini. Ale na to było już za późno. Cicha wymiana zdań dosięgła uszu mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami i zaczął się on do nich odwracać, by spojrzeć przez ciemność prosto na Harry'ego z dziwnym, niemal uszczęśliwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Podejdź tu, dziecko – rozkazał.

Harry nie odważył się ruszyć.

: _Chodź tu natychmiast!_ :

Harry wstał i niechętnie przekroczył dystans dzielący go od mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami.

Skołatany, cicho łkający na podłodze mężczyzna zawył, kiedy Harry przeszedł obok. Był to druzgocący dźwięk, który posłał lodowate dreszcze przez kręgosłup Harry'ego.

– Bądź cicho, bydle – warknął mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, jego głos szybki i ostry jak zaklęcie, którego użył, by zniszczyć jego ciało. Wtedy przepłynął – naprawdę, nie było żadnego innego słowa, które lepiej by mogło opisać to, z jaką gracją się wtedy poruszał – nad podłogą do Harry'ego, który stał kilka metrów dalej. Mężczyzna ukucnął przed nim, nie do końca na tyle blisko, by się z Harrym stykać, ale zdecydowanie wystarczająco, by Harry mógł poczuć parzący smród Czarnej magii, który otaczał mężczyznę.

: _Rozumiesz to, dziecko?_ : spytał mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami w języku węży, i jego głos ściszył się do gorączkowego szeptu. : _Rozumiesz?_ :

Harry nie do końca był pewien, o co właściwie mężczyzna pytał, ale skinął słabo głową tak czy inaczej.

– Zasłużył na śmierć – nadeszły kolejne gorączkowe słowa, ale Harry ledwie załapał ich znaczenie, bo mężczyzna nagle znów przeszedł na ludzki język, który wolał. Quirrell zajęczał żałośnie na te słowa; może był to protest, może było to błaganie.

: _I podaruję mu ją. Więc, powiedz mi, dziecko, jak powinien umrzeć?_ : zapytał mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, i coś zamarzło na kość w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

: _Ja… Co…:_

: _Jak powinien umrzeć?_ : powtórzył swe pytanie mężczyzna i jego zimny oddech dmuchnął na policzek Harry'ego. : _Zaskocz mnie._ :

 _Zaskocz_ , zastanowił się Harry, nie do końca rozumiejąc znaczenie kryjące się za tym słowem. Zaskoczyć: jak? Czego chciał? Śmierci – tak. Tyle było oczywiste, ale wszystkie jak? i po co? znikły. Harry wiedział, z grubsza, że jeśli nie uda mu się teraz zaskoczyć mężczyzny, to gniew, który tańczył szybko wokół nich, zostanie skierowany ku Harry'emu.

Więc Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na umierającego mężczyznę. Ale znów, może wcale nie umierał już, już nie. W pewnym sensie, Quirrell był martwy w chwili, w której mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami skierował swój płonący, destruktywny gniew ku niemu. Harry zastanowił się, czy mężczyzna o tym wiedział, czy nie. Z ciężkiego oddychania i ciszy i pełnych bólu jęków, Harry szybko ocenił, że w tym momencie, mężczyźnie obojętna była różnica pomiędzy śmiercią a umieraniem.

Zimne, długie palce owinęły się wokół szyi Harry'ego, nie na tyle ciasno, by dusić, lecz wystarczająco, by ostrzec. Jeden z tych pająkowatych palców przesunął się powoli wzdłuż jego gardła, paznokieć zaciął jego skórę.

: _Jak powinien zginąć?_ : To już dłużej nie było pytanie, nie do końca. Gdzieś podczas przeciągającej się ciszy, niecierpliwość przemieniła je w rozkaz.

: _Mógłbyś. . . przywołać jego serce?_ : zasugerował Harry, jego słowa ciche i niepewne; przerażony do szpiku kości, ale dziwnie pochlebiony uwagą, którą nieoczekiwanie otrzymywał.

Przez krótki moment absolutna cisza i bezruch trwały, i w tamtym momencie Harry zapoznał się ze strachem bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Lecz wtedy chłodna dłoń, która leżała na gardle Harry'ego, opuściła je ruchem prawie że czułym i ostrożnym, a mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami się powoli wyprostował i wstał. Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć, kiedy ostrożnie zerknął do góry, i zobaczył minę na twarzy mężczyzny. Była to dziwna mikstura lekkiego zadziwienia i niedojrzałego podekscytowania.

Wtedy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami wydał z siebie na wpół szalony śmiech, nim podniósł różdżkę i rzucił czar.

Harry pozostał tam, gdzie stał, obserwując, jak mężczyzna na podłodze wydaje z siebie przerażony wrzask, gdy zaklęcie zaczęło działać, nim coś ciemnoczerwonego i lepkiego zaczęło wyciekać przez skórę jego klatki, barwiąc na fioletowo szaty, które miał na sobie. Krzyki szybko przycichły, życie uciekało z mężczyzny wraz ze zmiażdżonym i zniekształconym sercem. W niesamowitej ciszy, która zaraz potem nastąpiła, mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami położył dłoń na wychudzonym ramieniu Harry'ego i potaknął z zadowoleniem. Harry spisał się na medal.

Po tym wydarzeniu Harry zdecydował, że nigdy nie pozwoli tej aprobacie zniknąć.

…o0o…

Ale prawdziwą lekcją, jaką Harry dostał tego dnia, było to, że gniew jest przerażający tylko przez chwilę. Kiedy znikał, blaknął jedynie we wspomnienie, które bieg historii pożre z czasem, pozostawiając je na zawsze w zapomnieniu. Gniew był gwałtowny i palił wszystko, co stało mu na drodze. Nie pozostawiał po sobie nic poza zniszczeniem i żalem, choć nic nie paliło się tak jasno przez tak długi czas. Czarny Pan był bardzo dobry w gniewie, właściwie to opanował go prawie do perfekcji, ale i tak, było coś, w czym był jeszcze lepszy: nienawiść.

Nienawiść była inna niż gniew. Właściwie, nienawiść była formą gniewu, która zwyczajnie została odłożona na bok na zbyt długi czas, gotowała się i czekała i schładzała. Nienawiść była niewybaczającą, pożerającą duszę siłą, posiadającą cierpliwość i determinację, której gniewowi brakowało. Nienawiść mogła czekać, czekać stosownej chwili, podczas gdy gniew był natychmiastowy i nie dało się go kontrolować w jego niecierpliwości. Kiedy to gniew był niszczycielski, nienawiść była twórcza. Nie można było dokonać zemsty czy odwetu bez nienawiści, ponieważ nienawiść była podstawą, na której takie rzeczy jak te ukończano.

Harry wiedział, że Czarnego Pana pożerała nienawiść. Jego gniew był chwilowy i wybuchowy, ale pod nim zamieszkiwała gruba warstwa zimnej, czystej nienawiści. Harry nie był pewny, skąd ta nienawiść pochodziła, ani komu ją zawdzięczał, ale wiedział, że tam jest. Była tak nieodłączną częścią Czarnego Pana, że czasem niemożliwe było odróżnienie, gdzie kończył się w nim rozsądny człowiek, a gdzie nienawiść do wszystkiego rozpoczynała. Przez bardzo długi czas Harry wierzył, że nikt nie potrafi nienawidzić z tak zimną intensywnością, jak Czarny Pan.

Jednakże, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że był w błędzie, po mniej niż dziesięciu minutach spędzonych na lekcji Eliksirów. Czarny Pan bardzo prawdopodobnie miał rywala w pewnej osobie o imieniu: Severus Snape.

Nienawiść dźwięczała w każdym słowie, które Profesor Snape wypowiadał i przebłyskiwała z każdego uczynku, jaki robił. Wokół niego roztaczała się ponura aura, która sprawiała, że ludzie nieświadomie się go strzegli. A jednak, po długiej i dokładnej obserwacji, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ponad wszystko, Snape nienawidził samego siebie. Uczniów nie lubił, owszem, i nie zdawał się zbytnio kochać swej pracy też, ale głęboka, obrzydliwa nienawiść do samego siebie kładła się cieniem na wszystkie pozostałe, błahe emocje niechęci.

Jednakże, nawet niechęć Snape’a była ostra jak brzytwa i bolesna, kiedy wrzynała się w pierwszorocznych uczniów ciętymi słowami i okrutnymi drwinami. Szybko stało się jasne, że jego lekcje będą potworną męką dla każdego, kto nie jest Ślizgonem lub geniuszem, jeśli chodziło o eliksiry. Z jakiegoś powodu, zdawał się czerpać ogromną przyjemność z nękania Gryfonów. Longbottomowi zadał serię pytań, z którą nawet czwartoroczniak miałby problemy; zaszydził z Granger z jej ewidentnego, przepełniającego ją entuzjazmu; Patil posłał tak okropnie wzburzone spojrzenie, któremu towarzyszyło prychnięcie, że wydaje się, że przyrzekła sobie po cichu, że nigdy więcej nie przyjdzie na lekcję Eliksirów.

Ale jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego, Profesor Snape zaledwie rzucił jedno ostre spojrzenie w jego stronę, oceniające i kalkulujące, nim zdecydował się go ignorować przez resztę zajęć. Harry nie był pewny co to znaczyło, ale zaakceptował to z ulgą tak czy inaczej.

Nie zależnie od tego, jak bardzo Snape nie dawał się lubić, Harry nie mógł się zmusić do znienawidzenia mężczyzny. To byłaby strata czasu i przede wszystkim Snape nienawidził samego siebie mocniej niż ktokolwiek inny by zdołał. Wciąż, Harry wiedział, że nie będzie miał problemu z podążeniem za radą Czarnego Pana, by nie ufać mężczyźnie ani trochę.

A jednak Eliksiry i tak były jednym z najbardziej lubianych przez Harry'ego przedmiotów ex aequo z Transfiguracją. Lekcje Zaklęć były trochę nudne, pomimo tego, że Profesor Flitwick był miły i oczywiste było, że lubił nauczać swojego przedmiotu; Zielarstwo było pod tym względem bardzo podobne. Obrona przed Czarną Magią była kompletną stratą czasu, jako że uczyła jej młoda kobieta, która dopiero co ukończyła szkołę. Najwidoczniej Profesor Belby złożyła wniosek o przyjęcie do Aurorów, ale nie została zaakceptowana. Dlatego, wróciła do Hogwartu, by uczyć przez jakiś czas. Była w porządku, poza tym, że była ewidentnie nieśmiała i niepewna tego, czy to, co robi, wystarczy. Większość jej lekcji upływała na tym, jak potykała się o słowa i próbowała uciszyć i uspokoić swych uczniów. Jedyne zajęcia, które były jeszcze trudniejsze do przesiedzenia to Historia Magii, z jej monotonnym i boleśnie nudnym Profesorem Binnsem, który właściwe był _martwy_ Merlin tylko wie ile. Harry szybko odkrył, że docenia Profesorów takich jak Snape czy McGonagall, którzy, pomimo bycia surowymi i wymagającymi nauczycielami, byli przynajmniej doświadczeni.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, życie w Hogwarcie nie było _aż_ _tak_ złe jak Harry się obawiał. Lekcje wypełniały mu czas, większość uczniów była raczej miła, a biblioteka Hogwartu była niesamowita. Więc, owszem: Harry mógłby się niemal przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca, jeśli tylko by zdołał pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego, gryzącego go uczucia tęsknoty za domem, które trapiło go w jego najgorszych chwilach.

…o0o…

Kiedy nadeszło Halloween pod koniec października, atmosfera w Hogwarcie diametralnie się zmieniła.

Typową monotonię zastąpiło gorliwe oczekiwanie. Lekcje zdawały się mijać w bardziej zrelaksowanej atmosferze. Nawet Profesor Snape wydawał się odczuwać mniej satysfakcji z kpienia ze swoich uczniów i Harry mógłby prawie przysiąc, że słyszał, jak ta zawsze surowa Profesor McGonagall nuci pod nosem jakąś głupiutką melodyjkę podczas lekcji Transfiguracji. Jakie to było cudaczne, ale zarazem dziwnie miłe.

Harry nie był do końca pewny, czego oczekiwać. Zawsze wiedział, że Halloween, czy Samhain, czy jakkolwiek byście chcieli je nazwać, było ważną częścią czarodziejskiej kultury. Lub raczej _powinno_ być jej ważną częścią, ale Czarny Pan zdawał się nigdy nie czuć potrzeby jej świętowania.

– Bezużyteczna starta czasu – powiedział kiedyś. – Jeśli chciałbym okazać szacunek zmarłym, to wyszedłbym i zrobił więcej zwłok. Świętowanie w jakikolwiek inny sposób jest śmieszne.

Miało to sens, tak jakby, więc Harry się nie spierał, a jedynie ostrożna ciekawość w nim pozostała.

W końcu, było to święto poświęcone _martwym_. Harry nigdy do końca nie rozumiał śmierci. Lub raczej: rozumiał śmierć, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie reagowali tak na nią. W jednej chwili ktoś tu był, i nagle, bęc! i już go nie było. Przecież to proste i bardzo łatwe, idealnie uporządkowane i logiczne. Ale ludzie, którzy pozostali z tyłu, opłakiwali tego kogoś; smucili się i tęsknili, jakby to mogło pomóc. A ponad wszystko, martwili się o swoją własną śmierć, obawiali się jej i czekali na nią ze zgrozą.

Strach przed śmiercią zdawał się kłaść cieniem na wszystko inne. Prześladował ludzi, nigdy zbyt blisko, ale i nigdy za daleko. Zaciemniał ich ocenę rzeczywistości i rządził ich decyzjami i wyborami. Ludzie zrobiliby _wszystko_ , by uciec przesądzonemu losowi, wszystko, by _żyć_. Było to _fascynujące_ i Harry zdecydowanie chciałby lepiej zrozumieć tę kwestię.

Więc, kiedy trzydziesty pierwszy października zamienił się w wieczór, Harry odkrył, że jest trochę rozczarowany, że nie widzi nic wyjątkowego w uczcie, którą zorganizowano w Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście, ilość jedzenia była przytłaczająca, ale tak było chyba podczas wszystkich posiłków w Hogwarcie. Dyniowe latarnie unosiły się wysoko ponad stołami, pośród nich tysiące świec.

 _Jest miło_ , Harry osądził wreszcie z lekkim westchnięciem i zaakceptował fakt, że nie było żadnych tajemniczych rytuałów ani sabatów podczas Samhain. Poza tym, mała zmiana w codziennej rutynie była mile widziana, nawet jeśli była to tylko uczta, podczas której każdy mógł napchać się do woli słodyczami, aż do momentu, gdy robiło mu się nie dobrze.

Lub przynajmniej Harry mógł i tak też zrobił. Nie wstydził się tego, że słodycze okazały się jedną z jego największych słabości. Szczególnie smakowała mu czekolada, której nigdy wcześniej, przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu, nie próbował.

W pewnej chwili, kiedy Harry nakładał sobie więcej czekoladowego puddingu na talerz, zasłyszał rozmowę.

– Babcia zawsze zabierała mnie na grób Dziadka w Halloween – mówił Neville z trochę tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. – Pewnie poszlibyśmy i w tym roku, też, jeśli by mnie tutaj nie było.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, jak mugolskie dzieciaki świętują Halloween? – spytał Dean Thomas, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Przebierają się w kostiumy i chodzą od drzwi do drzwi, prosząc o słodycze.

– Co to ma w ogóle wspólnego? – zdziwił się Ron i pokręcił głową. – Nigdy nie zrozumiem mugoli. Mama prawdopodobnie też by chciała, żebyśmy odwiedzili członków rodziny na cmentarzach, ale mamy tak wielu cholernych krewnych, że zabrałoby to całą noc. Więc, zazwyczaj po prostu jemy kolację i nasza pra-ciotka z dupy wymyśla przepowiednie na przyszły rok. Kto umrze jako pierwszy i inne radosne rzeczy jak ta.

– Nie zapomnij o strasznych historyjkach, Ronuś – wtrącił się jeden ze starszych braci Rona z zawadiackim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Ta, pamiętam jak raz świrowałeś, gdy… – zaczął drugi bliźniak, ale Ron szybko mu przerwał.

– Zamknijcie się lepiej!

Braterskie przekomarzanie uzyskało przyjemną salwę śmiechu Gryfonów i Harry szybko odkrył, że się uśmiecha razem z nimi. Jego uśmiech szybko zginął, jednakże, kiedy rozmowa uzyskała nieco poważniejszy ton.

– Ostatnio nie było żadnych historyjek prócz tych o Sami-Wiecie-Kim – powiedział Ron z lekkim westchnieniem. – I najgorsze jest to, że nikt nawet nie musi ich wymyślać.

Seamus Finnegan spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale udało mu się tylko chwiejnie wykrzywić.

– E tam, za parę lat to będą straszne historyjki o odwiedzaniu jego grobu w Halloween.

Zimna dłoń ścisnęła serce Harry'ego. Szybko wepchnął łyżkę pełną puddingu do ust, by się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Silny smak czekolady pocieszył go trochę.

– Niektórzy mówią, że jest nieśmiertelny – dodał cichutko Neville, jakby był zbyt przerażony, by wypowiedzieć te słowa głośno.

– Pfft, to pewnie bzdury – prychnął Seamus wtedy, ale nawet on brzmiał niepewnie. – To część wizerunku wodza tego całego kultu, wiesz?

Nagle, Harry _naprawdę_ nie chciał już słyszeć ani słowa więcej i pozwolił swojej uwadze skupić się na Profesorze Flitwicku, który właśnie wszedł przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali. To nie tak, że spóźnianie się było czymś niezwykłym, ale to, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego to jego ponura, zmartwiona mina. Flitwick pośpieszył przez Salę do stołu profesorskiego, gdzie zatrzymał się, by wymienić szybkie, ciche słowa z Dyrektorem.

Harry spuścił spojrzenie z powrotem na swoją kolację i popatrzył spode łba na swój pudding.

 _Nieśmiertelny_ , to słowo dzwoniło raz za razem nieproszone w umyśle Harry'ego, nawet kiedy próbował je wypchnąć z niego. Brzmiało lepiej niż _martwy_ , szczególnie, kiedy mówiło się o Czarnym Panu, bez którego Harry nie wyobrażał sobie życia, ale i tak, coś w nim przeszkadzało Harry'emu. Jeśli tylko by wiedział, co takiego.

Harry pozwolił swoim oczom zawędrować z powrotem do stołu profesorów, akurat, kiedy Flitwick siadał na swym krześle. Dyrektor Dumbledore, jednakże, wstał i posłał znaczące spojrzenie swojej zastępczyni i Mistrzowi Eliksirów, po czym stary mężczyzna prędko opuścił Wielką Salę przez małe drzwiczki z boku. Harry z ciekawością obserwował, jak Profesor Snape i Profesor McGonagall wymieniają spojrzenia. Coś z pewnością się działo.

Ale, jako że to nie była sprawa Harry'ego, bardzo łatwo jego uwaga się rozproszyła, gdy Ron rzucił: „Harry, podaj mi ciastka z dyni, dobrze” i Harry wrócił do kolacji nie poświęcając już ani jednej myśli nagłemu wyjściu z Sali przez Albusa Dumbledore’a.

…o0o…

Następnego ranka, kiedy Harry z Ronem dotarli na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, jasne się stało, że coś było nie tak. Typowa poranna senność i nieprzytomne mamrotanie zastąpiło nerwowe brzęczenie. Wielu uczniów miało poważne miny, niektórzy otwarcie łkali.

Bliźniacy siedzieli przy stole Gryfonów z szarymi jak popiół twarzami, ściskając gazetę, podczas gdy Percy Weasley siedział naprzeciwko nich z beznadzieją wypisaną na twarzy. Ron pośpieszył do nich, i wkrótce Harry musiał biec, by dotrzymać mu kroku.

– Co jest? – natychmiast spytał Ron, kiedy tylko dotarł do swych braci i wślizgnął się na ławkę obok Percy’ego. Jego ton głosu był spięty i nieco zmartwiony. Percy pokręcił bez słowa głową w odpowiedzi i Ron skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaniepokojenie.

Harry nie odważył się nic powiedzieć, i tylko usiadł obok Rona w ciszy i sięgnął po tosty i dżem.

Po kilku minutach, bliźniacy doczytali do końca artykułu, którego czytali i spojrzeli ponad gazetą na Percy’ego.

– Ale… – zaczął jeden z nich, ale nie skończył.

– Jak… – spróbował drugi, ale też zamilkł.

Wtedy, zdaje się, że Ron osiągnął swój limit, wstał i wyrwał im gazetę. Przeczytał nagłówek na pierwszej stronie i zamarł z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry wepchnął na wpół zjedzony tost do ust i pochylił się nad ramieniem Rona, by zobaczyć, o co chodziło z tym całym zamieszaniem.

Przez całą pierwszą stronę _Proroka_ _Codziennego_ ciągnęły się wielkie, czarne litery: _Atak w Halloween: Ottery St. Catchpole w płomieniach!_

Ale to nie nagłówek przyciągnął uwagę Harry'ego, nie. Było to ogromne, czarnobiałe zdjęcie pod nim.

Po środku zdjęcia, na morzu zwłok, stał nie kto inny niż Czarny Pan, tak samo mroczny i wysoki i budzący grozę, jak zawsze. W prawym ręku luźno trzymał swą różdżkę, patrząc niewzruszenie na płonące w oddali domy. Kiedy Harry go obserwował, Czarny Pan odwrócił się powoli i zdał się zauważyć fotografa po raz pierwszy. Mały, niebezpieczny uśmiech wsunął się na jego usta, kiedy podniósł cisową różdżkę powoli i rzucił zaklęcie. Zdjęcie zgasło w biel na chwilę, nim powróciło ponownie.

Harry prychnął.

– Założę się, że zrobił to specjalnie – wymamrotał do siebie. Czarny Pan bywał czasami niepotrzebnie dramatyczny, szczególnie, kiedy wiedział, że ma większą widownię. Czarny Pan, który pojawiał się na zebraniach Śmierciożerców był zupełnie inną osobą od tej, która wolała siedzieć w ciszy w swym gabinecie i czytać.

– _Zrobił to specjalnie_? – powtórzył z niedowierzeniem Ron i Harry przypomniał sobie, że jest w Wielkiej Sali, otoczony przez ludzi, i dlatego też, mówienie do samego siebie może nie być najmądrzejszą rzeczą. Właśnie teraz Ron i inni Weasleyowie gapili się na niego z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy.

– Nie to miałem na myśli – zapewnił ich szybko Harry i posłał im mały, zmieszany uśmiech.

Ron nie drążył, ale tylko dlatego, że teraz inne sprawy zaprzątały mu głowę. Odwrócił się do Percy’ego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jakieś wieści od mamy i taty? – spytał i zerknął na gazetę raz jeszcze.

Percy kiwnął krótko głową.

– List dziś rano. Mają się dobrze. Zaklęcie Fideliusa zadziałało.

Ron zdawał się prawie że zsunąć z krzesła, westchnięcie ulgi opuściło jego usta.

– Dzięki ci Merlinie.

Harry słuchał wymiany zdań tylko jednym uchem, bo wciąż był zajęty przypatrywaniem się zdjęciu Czarnego Pana. Było w nim coś innego, coś, co Harry nie do końca mógł wskazać. Wciąż wyglądał jakby był na wpół szalony, ale także dziwnie uszczęśliwiony, jakby rzeczywiście dobrze się bawił. Bardzo dziwnie było oglądać minę wyrażającą takie szczęście na tej znajomej twarzy, ale i tak, w środku, Harry poczuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca.

– Dlaczego _ty_ się do diabła uśmiechasz? – spytał zezłoszczony głos Rona. Harry poderwał spojrzenie i zamrugał. Nie wiedział, że się uśmiecha. Szybko zmienił swą minę na nieco bardziej neutralną, ale chyba było już za późno. – Uważasz, że to _śmieszne_? Ostatniej nocy cała wioska została zrównana z ziemią! Każdy, kto tam mieszkał, jest martwy!

Harry odchrząknął.

– Oczywiście, że nie uważam, że to jest śmieszne.

Ron gapił się na niego przez chwilę w ciszy, nim przemówił ponownie, cicho i oskarżycielsko:

– Słyszałem, jak nazywasz go Czarnym Panem.

– Ja. . . – zaczął Harry, ale przerwał, bo Ron miał rację. Nie było sensu przeczyć. – Tak, nazywam go Czarnym Panem.

To wyznanie uciszyło wszystkie rozmowy dookoła. Kątem oka, Harry widział, jak ludzie w pobliżu odwracają się do nich z ciekawością, chcąc usłyszeć więcej.

Na twarzy Rona pojawiła się dziwnie pusta ekspresja, kiedy wytknął:

– Tylko mroczni czarodzieje go tak nazywają.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– _Jakoś_ go muszę nazywać. Ta cała sprawa z Sam-Wiesz-Kim jest śmieszna – odparł.

Przez krótką chwilę Ron się wahał, niepewność zabłysła w jego oczach i przez tę jedną chwilę Harry miał nadzieję, że Ron nie będzie kontynuował. Było wiele rzeczy, których Harry nie rozumiał, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: _to_ nie był za dobry temat do dyskusji nad zastawą śniadaniową w otoczeniu składającym się wyłącznie z Gryfonów.

Ale to nie Ron następnie się odezwał. Jeden z bliźniaków, prawdopodobnie Fred, spojrzał ponuro na Harry'ego i rzekł powoli:

– I nadal nie słyszę, by próbował zaprzeczyć. A ty, George?

– Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Co sprawia, że się zastanawiam. . . – odpowiedział drugi bliźniak, dobry humor w jego głosie, ale jego oczy zmrużyły się odrobinę.

Harry uparcie milczał.

– O, Godryku – zajęczał Ron i zakrył twarz dłońmi. – Więc to prawda.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Wszystko nagle zdawało się bardzo spokojne i odległe. Podniósł swój kubek pełen Earl Grey i pociągnął łyk. Herbata przypominała mu o domu.

George Weasley teraz już stał, gapiąc się na Harry'ego ponad stołem, oskarżająco i wzburzenie. Trzasnął otwartą dłonią o _Prorok_ _Codzienny_ , wskazał na zdjęcie i spytał głośno, tak by każdy dookoła wyraźnie usłyszał.

– Jak możesz się z _tym_ zgadzać?

Harry spokojnie i wyzywająco odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Ależ, nie zgadzam się.

Krótka, zdezorientowana cisza, która nastąpiła trwała całe siedem sekund, nim kilkanaście ludzi zaczęło mówić na raz.

– Ale przecież właśnie powiedziałeś… – zaczęła dziewczynka, której imienia Harry nie znał.

Podczas gdy Ron mówił:

– Ty kłamiący sukin…

– Zostawcie dzieciaka w spokoju, przecież widać, że stracił… – spróbował ktoś, kogo Harry również nie znał.

Ale to ostre warknięcie Percy’ego Weasleya ( _Zamknijcie się wszyscy!_ ) przywróciło ciszę i porządek stołowi Gryfonów.

W tej ciszy Harry przemówił, nim ktokolwiek inny mógłby przerwać:

– Nie zgadzam się z nim, jeśli chodzi o większość jego pomysłów – powiedział, spojrzał na zdjęcie w gazecie i dodał: – I jego. . . ideałów. – Jego głos był cichy, ale tak miarowy, że zaskakiwało to nawet jego. – Ale _zawsze_ będę stać u jego boku, bo. . .

Bo co?

Bo Czarny Pan był wszystkim, co Harry miał i wszystkim, co go obchodziło. Bo, pomimo wątpliwej moralności Czarnego Pana i jego krwiożerczych wypraw, był najbardziej błyskotliwą osobą, jaką Harry znał. Bo Harry wiedział, że Czarny Pan miał swoje powody by robić to, co robił, nawet jeśli nie wielu je rozumiało – w tym Harry. Bo każdego dnia, który upływał w Hogwarcie, Harry tęsknił za nim tylko bardziej i bardziej.

Ale Harry nie chciał się tym dzielić z _nikim_ , tym bardziej gromadką ignorantów i już teraz stronniczych znajomych ze szkoły. Więc, Harry zamknął to wszystko głęboko w swym sercu i zostawił dla siebie.

– . . . bo takie jest moje zadanie – dokończył zamiast tego Harry i westchnął. – I nic nie możecie z tym zrobić.

Cisza, która po tym nastąpiła dzwoniła głośno i wyraźnie pomiędzy Gryfonami.

Pierwszą, która zareagowała, była czarnowłosa dziewczyna z trzeciego roku, która powoli wstała, jej oczy płonęły, a usta ścisnęły się w niebezpieczną linię. Nim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, dziewczyna skierowała różdżkę ku Harry'emu. Jej ręka się trzęsła, ale cel pozostał nieruchomy.

– Ty. . . ty. . . – sięgnęła po słowa, ale one zdawały się ją zupełnie zawieść. Zamiast tego wydała z siebie przeszywający krzyk rozpaczy. Nim mogła coś rzucić, jednak, inna Gryfonka, jej przyjaciółka, złapała jej nadgarstek, z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Alicia! Przestań!

– Nie słyszałaś, Angelina? Na pewno słyszałaś! Jest jednym z nich – wrzasnęła ta Alicia, głośno i z przejęciem. Jej bezlitosne spojrzenie miało w sobie coś dzikiego i wściekłego i wszystko, co Harry mógł zrobić to zamrugać jak sowa w odpowiedzi. _Nie_ spodziewał się tego. Ale znów: nie spodziewał się niczego, co się dziś wydarzyło, bo stało się to wszystko tak szybko, że Harry wciąż nie był pewien, co się działo czy też co dalej.

– Wpakujesz się w tarapaty – ostrzegła Angelina, ale i ona rzuciła ostrożne spojrzenie Harry'emu kątem oka.

– To _Śmierciożerca_ – odwarknęła Alicia, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

Harry się roześmiał. Nie specjalnie, ale po prostu śmiech mu umknął, wymknął się spod kontroli, ten radosny, mały chichot.

To był błąd, rzecz jasna. Oczy wszystkich skupiły się ponownie na nim, spojrzenia ciężkie i osądzające.

– Jesteś szalony – oświadczył mu Ron. – Kompletnie straciłeś rozum.

Harry spróbował zapanować ponownie nad swą radością i pokręcił szybko głową.

– Nie, nie jestem. Ale, słyszałeś ją? Śmierciożerca? Mam _jedenaście_ _lat_ , na Merlina! Jakby Czarny Pan miał jakikolwiek pożytek z jedenastolatka, który dopiero co nauczył się, jak poprawnie trzymać różdżkę. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do nich i spróbował sobie wyobrazić reakcje Czarnego Pana, jeśli ten by usłyszał te brednie. Niestety, nikt inny nie wydawał się podzielać jego rozbawienia.

Angelinie w końcu udało się zmusić Alicię do opuszczenia różdżki, ale napięcie pozostało. Grymasy posyłane Harry'emu stawały się coraz bardziej ponure i ostrożne z każdą upływającą minutą.

– Ludzie tacy jak ty – powiedział następnie Ron i Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego – są przyczyną, z powodu której świat wygląda tak jak teraz.

Irytacja, która już od jakiegoś czasu narastała w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, przemieniła się w niespodziewany rozbłysk gniewu.

– Coś takiego? – spytał ostro i wstał. Pozwolił swym oczom omieść spojrzeniem Gryfonów. – A jednak oto jesteśmy. _Wy_ wszyscy zmawiacie się przeciwko _mnie_ , i to niby jest moja wina? Być może świat nie byłby taki, jaki jest teraz, gdybyście nauczyli się pilnować własnego nosa i pozwolili innym martwić się swoim.

Harry ledwie zdążył dokończyć swoje zdanie, kiedy ostre szarpnięcie za łokieć mu przerwało. Obejrzał się przez ramię i stanął oko w oko z Draco Malfoyem. Harry był lekko zaskoczony, że go tu widział, szczególnie, że to oznaczało, iż ta mała wymiana zdań dosięgnęła uszu stołu Ślizgonów po drugiej stronie sali. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak głośno musiał mówić. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie; Harry już od jakiegoś czasu miał to w nosie.

– Harry, zostaw to – powiedział mu Draco, jego głos naglący i lekko spanikowany. – Zaraz cię przeklną, jeśli będziesz kontynuował tak dalej, ty głupi draniu!

– Zamknij się Malfoy. Jeszcze nie skończyłem – rozkazał Harry i z jakiegoś powodu Draco rzeczywiście się zamknął. Harry odwrócił się do swoich rówieśników z domu. – Najwyraźniej, jeśli jest coś w czym wszystkie czarownice i czarodzieje są dobrzy, to jest to bigoteria i odnosi się to do obu stron tej żałosnej wojenki.

Szarpanie za jego łokieć zmieniło się w silne pociągnięcie i Harry wypadł z ławki, postąpił kilka chwiejnych kroków w tył i ledwo złapał równowagę. Posłał wściekłe spojrzenie Drakonowi, który wcale nie zwracał na niego uwagi, a jedynie posłał mały, suchy uśmieszek w kierunku reszty Gryfonów.

– Niezależnie od tego, jak cudownie było z wami dyskutować, Harry i jego opinie są gorąco potrzebne gdzie indziej – rzekł i wykonał przesadzony, szyderczy ukłon w ich stronę. – Więc, proszę, możecie się cieszyć najnowszą plotką w spokoju.

Wtedy odwrócił się na pięcie, złapał silniej za ramię Harry'ego i zaczął go ciągnąć do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy przekroczyli ogromne dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, szeptanie, które zostawili za sobą wybuchło dwa razy głośniej. Draco puścił ramię Harry'ego, ale nie powiedział nic poza tym. Wydawał się wpaść w jakiś dziwny stan na granicy gniewu i osłupienia, wyraźnie próbując zdecydować, czy zabić Harry'ego, czy nie. Harry pozwolił mu rozważać swe opcje w spokoju, jako że sam Harry nie czuł się obecnie w nastroju do rozmów.

Pierwszą lekcją były Eliksiry dzielone pomiędzy pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Draco raczej nie dał Harry'emu wyboru w kwestii dobrania sobie partnera do wykonywania zadanej pracy tego dnia, a i Harry nie zaprzątał sobie głowy protestem. Jakoś, nie sądził by jego rówieśników z Gryffindoru ucieszyłoby jego towarzystwo akurat tego dnia.

Zajęcia zaczęły się zwyczajnie: Snape wywarczał instrukcje, rozkazy i obelgi, a potem szybko przeszli do eliksiru, który mieli uwarzyć: jakiejś uzdrawiającej pasty. Harry na wpół spodziewał się, że Draco będzie wytykał mu palcami każdy błąd, obrazi jego inteligencję parę razy i dopiero wtedy raczy pomóc, ale przez pierwszą połowę godziny nic z tego się nie sprawdziło. Kiedy Harry w połowie zajęć odważył się zerknąć na niego, Draco nie wyglądał już dłużej na tak złego, jak Harry przypuszczał; Draco był zamyślony.

– Postanowiłeś się do mnie nie odzywać, czy o co chodzi? – zapytał Harry, głównie z ciekawości, podkręcając gaz pod ich kociołkiem.

Draco posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział od razu. Po chwili, powiedział niemal luźnym tonem, choć ściszonym, tak by nikt inny nie mógł podsłuchać:

– Więc, dozgonna lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana, tak?

Harry zamruczał w odpowiedzi i skupił się na szatkowaniu korzenia, który miał przed oczami. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia tak czy siak, co Draco sądzi o tej sprawie, a i tak za późno było, by się wycofać.

– Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę z pociągu? – kontynuował Draco mieszając ich eliksir trzykrotnie w kierunku ruchu wskazówek zegara. – Tę, o tym, że jesteś tępym palantem.

Harry prychnął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

– Nie wydaje mi się, byś wtedy użył słowa „palant”.

– Cóż, to _powinienem_ – rzekł zdecydowanie Draco. – Bo z pewnością _jesteś_ tępym palantem. O czym ty do diabła myślałeś?

– Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, co powiedziałeś – westchnął Harry i wrzucił poszatkowane kostki do kociołka. Eliksir zasyczał wściekle. – „Będziesz musiał w końcu wybrać stronę, Harry!” Tak to szło, nie? I to też, właśnie zrobiłem.

Draco odwrócił się, by spojrzeć z niedowierzeniem na Harry'ego.

– I _musiałeś_ to zrobić akurat nad stołem Gryfonów? Nie mogłeś po prostu, no nie wiem, _być odrobinę subtelniejszy!_

Harry odłożył nóż i odwrócił się, by odwzajemnić spojrzenie Drakona.

– Nie wstydzę się tego, że w niego wierzę. Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Nie zabiłem ani w żaden sposób nie skrzywdziłem nikogo w jego imieniu. Nie zamierzam skrzywdzić nikogo w jego imieniu, nawet jeśli mnie o to poprosi. To jest _jego_ wojna i nie będę jej za niego walczyć. Ale _będę_ stać u jego boku podczas jej trwania, ponieważ, jak już mówiłem, takie jest moje zadanie. Zawsze tak było i zawsze będzie – wytłumaczył Harry. Z jakiegoś powodu, wydało mu się, że składa przysięgę.

Draco gapił się na Harry'ego, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, co to miało znaczyć. Kiedy wreszcie przemówił, to wszystko co powiedział, to:

– Nie sądzę, bym mógł cię za to winić.

– Nie, też tak myślę.

– Ale, to było głupie. Tak tylko, żebyś pamiętał.

– Pamiętam, dzięki wielkie.

Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza, kiedy kontynuowali pracę. Harry czuł spojrzenia, jakie padały na niego tu i ówdzie, i słyszał ciche szepty i rozmowy. Tak szybko niemożliwe było osądzenie, jak wielkie szkody nastąpiły, ale czas pokaże. Jednak, w Harrym narósł lekki niepokój, kiedy Ron Weasley posłał mu szczególnie jadowite spojrzenie z drugiego końca sali.

– Jeśli mnie zamordują we śnie dzisiejszej nocy, wyświadczysz mi przysługę? – spytał Drakona Harry.

– Zależy o co chodzi.

– Upewnij się, że wspomną na moim nagrobku, że zginąłem za Czarnego Pana – rzekł Harry. – Może wtedy nawet przyniesie parę kwiatków na mój grób.

Było to śmieszne, oczywiście, ale spełniło swoją rolę i Draco wydał z siebie niemal zaskoczony śmiech. Umilkł jednak szybko, kiedy Snape posłał miażdżące spojrzenie w ich kierunku.

– Zobaczę co da się zrobić – obiecał Ślizgon, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Dzięki.

Harry patrzył z ciekawością, jak ich eliksir powoli turkusowieje. Przeleciał wzrokiem raz jeszcze opis w podręczniku. Kolor wydawał się być w porządku, ale nad konsystencją można by jeszcze popracować. Kiedy opuścił podręcznik, odkrył, że Draco się na niego gapi, intensywnie i z lekkim podejrzeniem.

– Co? – spytał Harry, lekko zaniepokojony i nie do końca pewny czemu.

– Wiesz, czasami, kiedy o nim mówisz, brzmisz prawie jakbyś. . . – Draco zawahał się i wzruszył ramionami, nim dokończył: – Jakbyś naprawdę go _znał_.

Słowa te zaskoczyły trochę Harry'ego, może dlatego, że nigdy się nad tym wiele nie zastanawiał.

Draco rozumiał wiele różnych rzeczy, które zbijały z tropu Harry'ego ponad ludzkie pojęcie. Być może wiedział, jak odpowiednio zachowywać się w towarzystwie. Może znał sytuację polityczną czarodziejskiego świata i znał przyczynę stojącą za tą wojną. Może nawet wiedział, jak sprawić, by ten głupi eliksir zagęstniał, tak jak powinien. Ale Draco nie wiedział _nic_ o Czarnym Panu. _Nikt_ nie wiedział nic o Czarnym Panu, prócz Harry'ego, który wiedział tylko trochę, ale i tak więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy specjalnie postanowił pozostawić to pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Niech Draco się zastanawia ile chce. I nagle, Harry czuł się lżejszy i weselszy niż przez cały dzień.

…o0o…

Bywały czasy, ostatnio coraz częściej, kiedy Albus Dumbledore czuł, jak jego sędziwe lata ciążą mu niemiłosiernie uciążliwie na karku. W tak niepewnych czasach, jak te, było to zrozumiałe, jednakże również bardzo niemile widziane. Po prostu nie miał czasu, by siedzieć w swym biurze i rozczulać się nad bólem rozpościerającym się w jego kończynach i czekać, aż trzęsienie w jego dłoniach minie.

Małe westchnięcie umknęło Dyrektorowi Dumbledore’owi, gdy wetknął sobie w usta cytrynowego dropsa i possał go, by uspokoić swoje niespokojne myśli.

Czasami, w dni takie jak ten, uświadamiał sobie, że rozważa ostrożne, sekretne myśli o emeryturze. Oczywiście, nigdy by naprawdę nie poszedł za nimi – nie, świat potrzebował go zbyt bardzo, _szczególnie_ w tych czasach – ale wciąż, ten pomysł czasem się wkradał, nieproszony i kuszący. Jakie by były te niespieszne i spokojne dni, bez odpowiedzialności i ciągłego martwienia się o wszystko i wszystkich? Nudne, bez wątpienia, ale także łatwe.

Albus westchnął ponownie i pozwolił małemu, tęsknemu uśmiechowi wspiąć się na swoją twarz. Nie było miejsca na łatwiznę w jego życiu, stracił do niej prawo już dawno, dawno temu. A jednak, dwaj Czarni Panowie w jednym życiu to było o wiele za dużo dla każdego.

Minęły lata, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiali, ale Gellert powiedział kiedyś coś, czego Albus nigdy nie zapomni.

– Może i mnie pokonałeś, Albusie, ale niech to nie będzie pewnik – rzekł Gellert Grindelwald i uśmiechnął się w ten szczególny sposób, na który zawsze Albus odpowiadał swoim własnym uśmiechem. – Jesteś _stary_ , i lekkomyślność i wytrwałość młodości dawno cię opuściła. Ten nowy Pan będzie oznaczać dla ciebie śmierć, jeśli przeciwstawisz się mu tak, jak przeciwstawiłeś się kiedyś mnie. Szczególnie dlatego, że nie posiada on żadnych _moich_ słabości, podczas gdy twoje pozostały niezmienne.

Ach, Gellert, ten uparty głupiec. Nawet jeśli jego zdrowie psychiczne podupadło już szmat czasu temu, jego ostry umysł zachował się, by służyć jako przypomnienie odległych dni. I miał racje, oczywiście, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Albusa irytowało przyznanie się do tego. Ta wojna _będzie_ końcem pewnego Albusa Dumbledore’a, tak czy inaczej. Jednakże, złożył obietnicę, iż nie pójdzie na dno bez oporu i, kiedy już się to stanie, upewni się, że Czarny Pan Voldemort pójdzie tam razem z nim, lub wkrótce potem.

Ale w tym wieku, Albus nie mógł dopiąć swego samemu i prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go wspomóc tego właśnie ranka oświadczyła, że jej lojalność leży po stronie Voldemorta. Nad zastawą śniadaniową! Być dorastającym jedenastoletnim chłopcem i potraktować priorytetowo przysięgę wierności zamiast śniadania. . . Cóż, powiedzmy, że to był wystarczający dowód dla Albusa, który stanowił o szczerości tej deklaracji.

Ale, dobry humor na bok; to _było_ bardzo niepokojące. Niemal niemożliwe było nie dostrzec tu wzorca: wzorca Czarnych Panów i ich na zawsze wiernych pogromców. Los, jeśli tak się chciało go nazywać, miał niezwykle spektakularnie ironiczne poczucie humoru w powtarzaniu historii.

Srebrne urządzenie na biurku Albusa zadzwoniło raz, ostrzegając go przed nadchodzącym gościem. Albus wyprostował się na swym krześle odrobinę i uprzejmie posunął miskę cytrynowych dropsów bliżej drugiego końca biurka, bliżej krzesła po drugiej stronie. Jednakże, bardzo mało prawdopodobne było, by Severus Snape kiedykolwiek przyjął cokolwiek jadalnego, czego sam nie przygotował. Dekady studiowania najbardziej niezwykłych eliksirów i trucizn wystarczyły, by każdy uważał na to, co wkłada w usta, a Severus i tak nigdy nie był łatwowierny.

Ledwie minuta minęła, kiedy ostre puknięcie w drzwi przerwało poczciwe rozmyślania Albusa i Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do środka nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– O, Severus! Dzień dobry – powitał pogodnie Albus, jednocześnie w ciszy własnego umysłu próbując wymyśleć jakikolwiek powód, dla którego to akurat popołudnie miałoby być _dobre_. Niewiele rzeczy tego dnia sobie zasłużyło na ten akurat przydomek.

Severus odpowiedział szybkim skinięciem głowy i zasiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Albusa.

– Cytrynowego dropsa? – zaproponował Albus i machnął ręką w kierunku miski.

– Nie. Pragnąłeś porozmawiać – odpowiedział Severus, jak zwykle rozmowny i uprzejmy i Albus zamruczał w odpowiedzi, sięgając po miskę samemu. Włożył do ust kolejną cytrynową słodkość i possał ją w zamyśleniu przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

– Obawiam się, że miałeś rację od samego początku, Severusie – powiedział Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Złożył dłonie i popatrzył ponad nimi na mężczyznę, który jedynie uniósł pytającą brew. Dyrektor posłał mu mały uśmiech i kontynuował ze smutkiem: – Być może Harry Potter jest już poza naszym zasięgiem.

– Odnosisz się do tego małego. . . przedstawienia dzisiejszego ranka – potaknął ze zrozumieniem Severus, typowa pogarda wkradła się w jego głos.

– Przedstawienia? Tak, chociaż, może nie do końca tego słowa bym użył – przyznał Albus i westchnął raz jeszcze. – Wierzę, że młody pan Potter uczynił swe stanowisko w tej sprawie raczej wyraźnie jasne dla wszystkich.

– Na to wygląda – odparł Severus, jego słowa nieliczne i nieznające litości, jak zawsze. Albus musiał powstrzymać kolejny uśmiech. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu cieszyły go te rozmowy z Severusem, mimo że były nieznośne i wyczerpujące czasami.

Jeśli miniony czas nauczył czegoś Albusa, to zdecydowanie cierpliwości, więc jedynie siedział na miejscu i czekał, aż przedłużająca się cisza zadziała swą magią.

Po jakimś czasie, Severus przemówił ponownie.

– Pomiędzy uczniami zrodził się szum. Lekcje dziś. . . rzuciły wyjątkowo dużo światła na wiele spraw, choć były większą męczarnią niż zwykle.

– Ach, spodziewałem się, że tak będzie – potaknął Albus. – Po pierwszej reakcji ciała uczniowskiego zacząłem się lekko martwić o bezpieczeństwo pana Pottera.

Severus widocznie ugryzł się w język, by powstrzymać pierwsze słowa, które cisnęły mu się na język, nim skomentował sucho:

– Nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

– O?

– Nie jest tajemnicą, że wielu w domu Slytherina dzieli uczucia Pottera – rzekł bez ogródek Severus. – Szczególnie niektórzy ze starszych uczniów zdają się uważać małą deklarację Pottera za raczej _inspirującą_.

Albus pozwolił swym oczom się zamknąć.

– Ach tak.

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył, jednakże, było zagadką.

W końcu, teraz to to się wydawało takie _oczywiste_ , zaprezentowane mu tuż przed nosem. Niemal czuł ten posmak w powietrzu, cichą obietnicę rewolucji. Już tam _była_ , w świecie na zewnątrz, za potężnymi murami i barierami Hogwartu; i podejrzewał, że w końcu znajdzie wyrwę w murze, by wedrzeć się też tutaj.

Ruszenie za Voldemortem i jego wyczerpującym i żelaznym przywództwem było tabu przez dziesięciolecia. To była wojna partyzancka. Nikt nie wiedział, kim byli, ani skąd przyszli. Nie istniały nazwiska, ani twarze – nieznany wróg. Ale zmiany powoli wchodziły w życie. Ludzie _chcieli_ , by ich poglądy stawały się jawne, chcieli, by ich opinie stały za ich akcjami. Więcej i więcej czarodziejskich ludzi pragnęło zaoferować swoje otwarte i niczym nieograniczone wsparcie Panu Ciemności i jego sprawie.

Dotychczas każdy bał się konsekwencji, jeśli by to zrobił, ale byli i ci, którzy się nie bali, którzy byli niewzruszeni i stali w swej lojalności. Któregoś dnia, ci nieliczni ludzie postanowiliby dać znać o swych poglądach i zabrać głos. Słowa, które wypowiadali, zostałyby usłyszane i te słowa zmieniłyby świat. Albus wiedział, że to była tylko kwestia czasu.

Kiedy Tiara Przydziału umieściła Harry'ego Pottera w Gryffindorze, Albus był miło zaskoczony. _Nie_ spodziewał się, jednakże, że charakterystyczna gryffindorska odwaga Harry'ego objawi się w deklarowaniu wsparcia wobec Voldemorta tak, by cały świat o tym usłyszał. To był odważny uczynek, owszem, stać za czyimiś poglądami tak niezachwianie, Albus musiał to przyznać. Ale wciąż, Albus bał się, że głębokie oddanie, jakie Harry Potter okazywał, było dane za niewłaściwe powody, że Harry Potter nie miał żadnego wyboru w tej kwestii. A to z trudem można było nazwać prawdziwą lojalnością.

Niemniej jednak, jeśli roztropne ostrzeżenie Severusa miało być jakimkolwiek wskaźnikiem, podobne deklaracje usłyszy się wkrótce też z innych stron. Albus nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ta zmiana, której oczekiwał z duszą na ramieniu, mogłaby się rozpocząć właśnie w tej szkole, tuż pod jego nosem. Większość uczniów była wciąż tylko dziećmi, zbyt młodymi, by umieć podjąć decyzję, a tych kilku, którzy osiągnęli już dorosłość, wychowywało się w erze ostrożności, co sprawiało, że roztropnie obierali swą drogę.

Ale i znowu: młodzi ludzie z otwartymi ramionami witali nowe i ekscytujące pomysły. Wszystkie rewolucje były częściowo zasilane płonącą zaciętością młodości.

Albus był zbyt stary i ślepy, by zobaczyć lub pamiętać rzeczy takie, jak te. Któregoś dnia słono za to zapłaci, ale dzisiaj nie jest tym dniem.

– Ach tak – powtórzył i westchnął.

Albus Dumbledore wstał zza swego biurka, zignorował ostre uderzenie bólu w kolanach, i przekroczył pokój ku jednemu z wysokich okien, gdzie stanął, by spojrzeć ku dziedzińcowi.

– Co zamierzasz? – spytał po chwili Severus, ciekawy i ostrożny jednocześnie.

– Zrobię to, co muszę – odparł Albus, pewnie i pogodnie. Zawsze wypełniał swój obowiązek i tym razem nie będzie inaczej.

– Potter nie zareaguje zbyt dobrze, jeśli spróbujesz go obrócić przeciwko Czarnemu Panu – ostrzegł Severus. – Jeśli spróbujesz czegokolwiek, będzie się opierał.

– Och, jestem raczej świadomy tego, że Voldemort zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by się upewnić, że pan Potter już teraz mi nie ufa – zwrócił uwagę Albus, wydając z siebie krótki, wesoły śmiech. – Nie spodziewam się niczego innego po nim.

Severus zachował przez chwilę ciszę, najwyraźniej się zastanawiając, nim zdecydował nie kontynuować tematu.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Dyrektorze, bo inaczej ta twoja gierka ponownie skończy się tragedią.

Albus usłyszał ostrzeżenie w tych słowach, tak wyraźnie, jak ujrzał wspomnienie Lily, jakie się za nimi kryło. Westchnął cicho i zerknął ku Mistrzowi Eliksirów kątem oka.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by rozwiązać ten konflikt w taki sposób, by pan Potter mógł zachować swe życie, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Ale Severus był jak zwykle mądrzejszy niż większość i bardziej szczery na swój własny, niebezpośredni sposób.

– A jednak, jeśli uznasz, że jego śmierć jest konieczna dla dobra twojej sprawy, nawet nie będzie ci go żal – powiedział i oskarżenie w jego słowach brzmiało głośno i wyraźnie.

Albus nie odpowiedział. Jedynie zamruczał niezobowiązująco i pomyślał o Lustrze.

…o0o…

\- cdn -

…o0o…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkrótce pojawią się kolejne tłumaczenia mojego autorstwa (na razie dwa Tom/Harry, ale jak ktoś lubi Naruto, KHR lub Bleach to takie pewnie też się kiedyś pojawią), więc jeśli chcecie dostać o nich powiadomienia, zasubskrybujcie mnie :D Shitakke!


	6. Imię

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy In Death, Standby (W śmierci, wierny) uważają za swój ulubiony fanfik. Mam nadzieję, że następne rozdziały spodobają wam się jeszcze bardziej.
> 
> Jeśli jesteście ciekawi moich innych tłumaczeń, to zapraszam na mój profil. Zostawcie komentarz, zanim wyjdziecie!
> 
> Gwoli wyjaśnienia: Jul to z ang. Yule

 

 

> ~~_Drogi Czarny Panie_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Drogi Sam-Wiesz-Kto_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Drogi Kimkolwiek_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Drogi_ ~~
> 
> _Cześć,_  
>  _czytałem o Tobie w gazecie. Artykuł spowodował tutaj niezłe zamieszanie, więc nie potrafię nawet sobie wyobrazić, co musi dziać się tam, u Ciebie. Wszystko wydaje się trochę przygaszone w Hogwarcie, jakby reszta świata znajdowała się tak daleko, że już i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia. ~~Czuję się prawie tak, jakbym zapominał, co~~_  
>  _W każdym bądź razie, Halloween było raczej nudne, jeśli mam być szczery. Teraz widzę, dlaczego nigdy nie czułeś potrzeby świętowania go. Widziałem, jak Pająk opuszcza Wielką Salę podczas uczty. Zgaduję, że otrzymał wieści o Twoim świętowaniu szybciej niż reszta nas. ~~Czy wszystko w po~~  Mam nadzieję, że nie przyprawił Ci zbyt wielu kłopotów._  
>  _Tęsknię za Tobą i Nagini. Cieszę się, że Jul się zbliża._
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> _PS. Wydaję mi się, że moi rówieśnicy z Gryffindoru próbują mnie otruć. Wczoraj wrzucili mi coś do jedzenia, ale na szczęście udało mi się to wyczuć, zanim cokolwiek zjadłem. Co powinienem zrobić?_

…o0o…

Kiedy w listopadzie spadł deszcz, to była to lodowata mżawka, która pokryła cały świat chłodem.

Harry wracał z Sowiarni, biegnąc przez rozmiękły szkolny dziedziniec, kiedy nagle doznał wizji, która uderzyła go tak niespodziewanie, jak zaklęcie żądlące wypalone z małej odległości. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego się zdarzyło, więc Harry nie miał nawet wystarczająco czasu, by zorientować się, co się dzieje, nim już leciał prosto w obrzydliwą, brązową kałużę, a świat dookoła zgasł.

…

_Harry siedzi przy biurku w gabinecie Czarnego Pana i opuszkami palców głaszcze ciemne łuski Nagini. Nagini wyleguje się na blacie biurka, leniwa i bezużyteczna jak zwykle, ale on nie ma już siły, by ją ganić. Jej obecność jest komfortowa, a jej częste pragnienie dotrzymywania mu towarzystwa jest przyjemne na pewien bardzo dziwny sposób._

_:_ Ona wierci się w ciemnościach. _: Słowa Nagini spływają z jej rozwidlonego języka tak cicho, że Harry z trudem je wyłapuje._

 _:_ Wiem _: odpowiada i nie pyta, skąd Nagini to wie. :_ Minęło już prawie pół wieku. Musi się posilić. _:_

_Nagini spycha jakieś bogu ducha winne dokumenty z blatu biurka, by się wygodniej ułożyć, i spogląda na niego kątem oka._

_:_ Chcę ją spotkać _: oświadcza._

 _:_ To mało prawdopodobne _: mówi jej, być może ostrzej niż to jest konieczne._

_Wąż zjeża się, urażony, i Harry musi oprzeć się niespodziewanemu uśmiechowi, który nalega na wdrapanie się na jego twarz._

_:_ Spotkam ją! _: syczy Nagini i to znowu jej upartość daje o sobie znać, upartość, z którą Harry czuje się zbyt zmęczony i stary, żeby próbować się kłócić._

 _:_ Mieszka bardzo daleko stąd _: mówi. :_ Dalej niż twój maleńki móżdżek potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić _.:_

 _:_ I ty wysłałeś tam mojego Wężyka? _: pyta Nagini i Harry czuje, jak jej gniew wzbiera. :_ Z dala od mojego zasięgu, na teren jakiejś innej Pani? _:_

 _:_ To było konieczne. _:_

 _:_ Więc i _konieczne_ jest, bym ją spotkała _: syczy Nagini i macha swym rozwidlonym językiem ze zwycięstwem, jakby to, co powiedziała, miało wystarczyć, by go przekonać._

 _:_ Ejże, moja droga, jeśli bym nie wiedział lepiej, to pomyślałbym, że jesteś zazdrosna _: droczy się z nią._

_Nagini odwraca się, by spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz, jej trójkątna głowa przechyla się na bok, i syczy nieprzetłumaczalne na ludzki język przekleństwo. Harry odpowiada jej nieporuszonym spojrzeniem._

_:_ Dużo o niej mówisz _: stwierdza defensywnie Nagini. :_ Ona wydaje się irytująca i humorzasta i zupełnie jakby nie dało się jej lubić _.:_

 _:_ Ach, nie wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa była cały czas o tobie _: odpowiada i unosi jedną brew z fałszywym zaskoczeniem._

_Nagini wydaje z siebie urażony dźwięk, ale kontynuuje nie przerywając:_

_:_ Wysyłasz do niej mojego Wężyka. Wiem, że to prawda _.:_

 _:_ To konieczne _: powtarza ponownie. :_ Nie mogę tam być, a ktoś musi nad nią czuwać, kiedy się obudzi _.:_

 _:_ Dałabym sobie z nią radę _: mruczy Nagini. :Chcę_ ją spotkać _.:_

 _:_ Wiele lat minie, zanim się porządnie obudzi, więc możemy kontynuować tę sprzeczkę wtedy _: mówi, ucinając rozmowę, ponieważ jest już zbyt znużony._

_Ostatnio wiele rzeczy zdążyło mu się znudzić. Czy to on się zmienia, czy też świat staje się monotonnym miejscem – tego nie wie. Poświęca jedną szybką myśl Wężykowi Nagini, jedynej osobie, która jeszcze nie zaprzestała go zaskakiwać, ale szybką ją porzuca, bo jego tu nie ma i ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy._

…

Harry obudził się z ustami pełnymi błota i z przeszywającym bólem czoła. Jęknął, przeturlał się na kolana i przycisnął obie swe dłonie do czoła w daremnej próbie przegnania bólu. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zaklinował mu w czaszce rozżarzony nóż i wyrył jego bliznę na nowo. To nie był tylko powierzchowny ból; to był ból, który sięgał w głąb jego mózgu i smażył siatkę zakończeń nerwowych i synaps.

Jednakże, pomijając ból i zdezorientowanie, jedna myśl przebijała się przez jego umysł głośno i wyraźnie. _Dom_ – krzyczały myśli Harry'ego i odrobina bólu przeniosła się z jego głowy, by zadomowić się w klatce piersiowej. Żadne możliwe wyjaśnienie nie pojawiało się, ale Harry wiedział, co zobaczył. Trzask ognia, symetryczne wzory na łuskach pod jego palcami, znajoma atmosfera pokoju. . . Jakoś, przez cały czas trwania tej dziwnej migawki, był _tam_ , we Dworze, ponownie zjednoczony z Nagini i Czarnym Panem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ta krótka scena była prawdziwa czy nie, czy Widział czy też miał tylko halucynacje, ale jedno było pewne: teraz był jeszcze bardziej stęskniony za domem niż wcześniej. Tęsknota paliła go w sercu niemal tak samo boleśnie jak ból rozsadzający jego głowę.

Ale jego tam nie ma teraz. Siedział zgarbiony na szkolnym dziedzińcu w kałuży błota, beznadziejnie samotny i zagubiony jak nigdy wcześniej. Taka była prosta prawda, niezależnie od tego, jak przerażająco zniechęcająca była.

Harry ostrożnie opuścił ręce, którymi trzymał się za czoło, i spróbował skupić na czymś wzrok. Kiedy tylko się poruszył, wszystko w zasięgu jego spojrzenia stało się płynne i rozmyte i dlatego zajęło mu chwilę, by zorientować się, że nie jest sam i właściwie, to patrzy na kolana kogoś, kto stoi przed nim.

– Cholerna kurwa mać – mruknął, wypluł z ust trochę błota i postarał się skoncentrować.

– Zwinny masz język, Potter – stwierdziła osoba stojąca przed nim i Harry podniósł głowę na tyle wysoko, by rzucić okiem na jej twarz. Może i była to jakoś dziwnie znajoma twarz; twarz, którą Harry pewnie znał z widzenia, ale Harry z pewnością nie posiadał imienia, które mógłby jej przypisać. Szaty tego kogoś wyjawiły mu, że należał do Ravenclawu, i że był starszy od Harry’ego: pewnie był na szóstym lub siódmym roku.

– Znam cię? – spytał, ale jego słowa wyszły bełkotliwe i trudne do zrozumienia. Cały jego tok myśli wydawał się wolny i ociężały, a ból głowy osłabiał jego koncentrację.

– Pewnie nie – odparł gość, spoglądając na Harry'ego z góry, jakby Harry był czymś małym i odpychającym. Czym pewnie był, jak Harry się domyślał, spoglądając na swoje przemoczone, brudne szaty. – Kurwa, ale jesteś żałosny – potwierdził przypuszczenia Harry'ego. Harry nie miał mu tego za złe.

– Staram się, jak mogę – odpalił i, ku jego lekkiemu zaskoczeniu, chłopak przed nim parsknął małym, prawie że rozbawionym śmiechem, nim wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry przyjął pomoc i pozwolił mu podciągnąć siebie do pozycji stojącej.

Harry postąpił kilka nieufnych kroków w tył, kiedy już stał o własnych siłach, by uzyskać bezpieczny dystans pomiędzy sobą a nim. Ostatnie półtora tygodnia było, cóż, ciężkie. Harry nie do końca był najbardziej lubianą osobą w swoim własnym domu, ani w reszcie szkoły. Plotki szybko się rozprzestrzeniały i większość ciała uczniowskiego zdawała się wierzyć, że Harry jest albo potajemnie Śmierciożercą albo zwyczajnie złem wcielonym. Nie sprawiało mu to żadnych poważnych kłopotów, zważywszy na to, że większość uczniów jedynie unikała go wszelkim kosztem, ale wciąż: sporadycznie zdarzały się złośliwości. Na razie nic większego; tylko kilka ostrych słów lub prędko gnający w jego kierunku czar, którego z reguły Harry'emu udawało się uniknąć dzięki latom praktyki, ale _to_ chyba nie do końca była zdrowa sytuacja: bycie zagnanym w kozi róg przez obcego, z dala od świadków.

Dłoń Harry'ego wślizgnęła się do kieszeni jego szat i pogłaskała srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. Nie była to tylko ostrożność, ale i pokusa, również. Mógłby być w domu w przeciągu sekund, jeśliby tylko uznał tę sytuację za wymówkę. Wystarczyłoby słowo i byłby z dala od tego miejsca. W jego pamięci wizja przypominała o sobie, jasna jak słońce, ale otoczona jakimś niewidzialnym murem, niezrozumiała.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał Harry, krótko i ostro i niegrzecznie. _Wymówka_ , to wszystko czego potrzebował, by wrócić do Dworu. Skrzyżował na piersi ręce i spojrzał spode łba. Jedno ostre słowo lub groźny gest wystarczy. Harry czekał.

– Niczego konkretnego – zabrzmiała dobroduszna odpowiedź. – Po prostu się upewniam, że nikt cię jeszcze nie zabił.

Palce Harry'ego owinęły się ciaśniej wokół kieszonkowego zegarka.

– Dzięki za troskę, ale to naprawdę nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Krukonowi Harry, po czym starł rękawem większość błota z twarzy.

– Być może, ale nam podobni powinni trzymać się razem – odparł chłopak i nim Harry zdążyłby się zdziwić, uniósł dwa palce i puknął nimi znacząco o swój lewy nadgarstek. – Krąży pogłoska, że jesteś ważny dla kogoś wysoko w hierarchii, więc wolę nie ryzykować.

Coś w tych słowach smakowało kwasem dla uszu Harry'ego i Harry skrzywił się.

– Malfoy, ta cholerna papla otworzyła usta, tak?

Krukon wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– A skąd mam to wiedzieć? _Ja_ słyszałem o tym od Marcusa Flinta.

Harry zdecydował, że i tak obarczy winą Drakona, bo wymienione przez Krukona imię nic mu nie mówiło. Prawdopodobnie i tak miał rację. Ostatnimi dniami Malfoy również unikał Harry'ego, wyłącznie dlatego, bo niepopularność była bardziej zaraźliwa niż smocza ospa. Dlatego, Harry był tym bardziej poirytowany, że dupek rozprzestrzeniał bezpodstawne plotki, a nawet nie chciał porozmawiać z Harrym.

– Skoro z tobą wszystko w porządku, to będę już szedł – powiedział Krukon, posyłając Harry'emu spojrzenie, które sugerowało, że uważa, że z Harrym zdecydowanie coś jest nie tak, ale na _to_ nie ma rady. – Tylko pamiętaj: jest nas więcej, niż im się wydaje – zabrzmiały jego słowa na pożegnanie, nim obrócił się i ruszył w kierunku najbliższych drzwi do zamku, z dala od deszczu. Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, że w małym okienku w drzwiach, pod wysokim łukiem, czekała jasnowłosa Pufonka, która kiwnęła Harry’emu głową, nim zniknęła razem z uczniem z Ravenclawu.

Harry gapił się za nimi, niepewny co sądzić o tym całym zajściu, kiedy niespodziewana irytacja zdawała się wyczołgać z jakiegoś mrocznego miejsca wewnątrz niego.

_Jest nas więcej, niż im się wydaje._

Gość nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił. Wydawał się uważać, że Harry'ego obchodziło, ile osób wypala sobie Mroczny Znak na nadgarstkach lub ugina kark przed Czarnym Panem. Harry nie wliczał się w „nas” ani w „nich”. Harry był. . . inny, jakoś. Nie należał _do_ Czarnego Pana; Harry należał _z_ nim. A to różnica, nawet jeśli nikt inny jej nie uznawał.

Cały świat był ślepy i uparty i zupełnie nic nie znaczył i Harry miał bardzo zły dzień.

…o0o…

Pewnego niedzielnego poranka wczesnym grudniem sowa przyniosła Harry'emu małą paczuszkę owiniętą w brązowy papier.

Harry wysłał list Czarnemu Panu jakiś tydzień temu i zaczynał się już trochę martwić, bo odpowiedź wciąż nie nadchodziła. Teraz sam widok tej zwykłej, niewinnej paczuszki sprawiał, że przez klatkę piersiową Harry'ego przelewała się zaskakująco silna fala ulgi. Teoretycznie, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie ma powodów, by być zmartwionym, zważywszy na to, że Czarny Pan doskonale radzi sobie samemu. Jednak Harry wiedział również, że wieści dosięgają Hogwartu z opóźnieniem i większość wieści dotyczących Czarnego Pana nigdy nie dosięga _nikogo_ , bo mężczyzna trzyma swe tajemnice blisko siebie. Mogło się zdarzyć cokolwiek i minęłyby tygodnie, nim Harry by o tym usłyszał. Ten wieczny stan niepewności nie do końca pomagał uspokoić zszargane nerwy Harry'ego.

Dlatego, Harry nie tracił czasu – nawet nie dokończył swojego śniadania – i rozdarł papier i otworzył ostrożnie pudełko. W środku było kilka małych, wyglądających jak kamienie przedmiotów. Harry zamrugał na ten widok, obrócił parę razy w dłoniach pudełko i papier, w który pudełko było zapakowane, ale nie znalazł żadnego listu, który by to wyjaśnił.

Harry był w środku rozważania, czy to jakiś rodzaj testu na inteligencję lub też zakodowana wiadomość, kiedy zaskoczony, podekscytowany głos przerwał jego myśli:

– O! Czy to nie. . . ?

Kiedy podniósł spojrzenie, stanął twarzą w twarz z Hermioną Granger, która patrzyła z ciekawością na prezent Harry'ego z przeciwnej strony stołu.

– Wiesz, co to jest? – spytał Harry wskazując podbródkiem na kamienie.

– Cóż, _myślę_ , że to bezoary, ale nigdy tak naprawdę żadnego nie widziałam – odpowiedziała Granger, czerwieniąc się. – Rozpoznałam je, bo było ich zdjęcie w jednej z książek, które obecnie czytam.

– Bezoary? – powtórzył Harry, patrząc na kamienie z jeszcze większą ciekawością. – A co one robią?

– Bezoar to potężne antidotum na wiele trucizn – rzekła Granger, ewidentnie cytując coś, co czytała, raczej szczęśliwa, że może podzielić się swoją wiedzą z nim. – Są bardzo przydatne i raczej dość cenne, też.

– Aha – wymamrotał Harry, obracając bezoar w dłoniach. Nie wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście był cenny, ani jakoś szczególnie pożyteczny, ale nagle dużo więcej sensu miało to, że Czarny Pan wysłał mu je. – Więc, jak się ich używa? Muszę uwarzyć jakiś eliksir czy coś? – spytał i zerknął na Granger ponownie. Udowadniała, że jest zaskakująco pomocna, i Harry nie do końca był pewien co z tym zrobić.

– Um, nie jestem do końca pewna – odpowiedziała z wahaniem. – Trochę już minęło czasu, odkąd o nich czytałam. I to była w sumie tylko mała wzmianka. . . – Wydawała się lekko zmartwiona mówiąc to, jakby ten niedobór w jej rozległym zasobie wiedzy był czymś, czego powinna się wstydzić.

– Och, nic się nie stało. Po prostu wpadnę do biblioteki i poczytam o nich – zapewnił ją Harry i posłał jej mały, przyjacielski uśmiech. Odłożył bezoar z powrotem do pudełka, do pozostałych, i zamknął wieczko. _Bezoary_ – być może Harry _słyszał_ tę nazwę gdzieś wcześniej, też. Harry wsunął pudełko do kieszeni i zapisał sobie w pamięci, żeby zawsze mieć przynajmniej jeden z nich przy sobie.

Akurat kiedy wstawał od śniadaniowego stołu, Granger odchrząknęła i zaproponowała z wahaniem:

– Mogłabym ci pomóc szukać? Jestem całkiem niezła, jeśli chodzi o książki i biblioteki, i badania, oczywiście.

Harry posłał jej lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia.

– Ale po co? Z pewnością masz coś innego do roboty?

– Och, wcale nie chciałam się narzucać! – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią i pomiędzy jej brwi powróciła zmartwiona zmarszczka. – Po prostu myślałam, że. . . Cóż, um, chodzi mi o to, że. . . Ach, nieważne.

Cóż, jakby to nie sprawiło, że Harry czuł się teraz idiotycznie winny, mimo że nie miał czego.

– Nie, w porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Przydałaby mi się pomoc, pewnie – powiedział i spróbował zdobyć się na szczere, wdzięczne spojrzenie. – Nawet nie wiem, tak naprawdę, gdzie zacząć szukać.

Granger błysnęła swoimi wielkimi przednimi zębami uśmiechając się wesoło i rozbrajająco i Harry nie potrafił nie uśmiechnąć się do niej, mimo że się opierał.

W niedzielne poranki bibliotekę wypełniała senna atmosfera. Większość uczniów z ulgą przyjmowała okazję do pospania dłużej, więc wiele stołów pomiędzy półkami z książkami i przed wysokimi, zdobnymi oknami było dzięki Bogu puste. Nawet Madame Pince wyglądała na mniej rozdrażnioną niż zazwyczaj i posłała im tylko jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kiedy weszli.

– Więc, gdzie zaczniemy? – spytał Harry i rozejrzał się dookoła badawczo, jakby mając nadzieję, że poszukiwana przez nich książka pomocnie wyskoczy im naprzeciw.

– Myślę, że dział Eliksirów będzie najlepszym strzałem. Chociaż, nie jestem pewna, czy powinniśmy szukać wśród składników czy też po prostu wypróbować pierwszą lepszą książkę o antidotach – odparła Granger i nawet kiedy mówiła, ton jej głosu zmienił się w zamyśloną zadumę.

Koniec końców, usiedli przy jednym ze stołów i rozłożyli przed sobą pół tuzina książek.

– O, to wygląda obiecująco! Cały rozdział poświęcono „Bezoarom i innym szybkim remedium” – powiedział Harry szybko przekartkowując książkę, by sprawdzić, ile czytania przed nimi. Trochę za dużo, być może, by przeczytać wszystko za jednym zamachem.

– Hmm, pozwól, że zobaczę – rozkazała Granger, podając Harry'emu w zamian inną książkę. – Tutaj jest lista trucizn, którym bezoar nie przeciwdziała. Może się przydać. Wygląda na to, że bezoar ma parę okropnych efektów ubocznych, jeśli się niepoprawnie go używa.

Granger przejrzała rozdział, który Harry znalazł, po czym opuściła książkę i spojrzała na Harry'ego podejrzliwie ponad krawędzią okładki.

– Właściwie to czemu ktoś miałby ci wysyłać bezoary?

– Och, mam po prostu odrobinę nadopiekuńczego… – Nadopiekuńczego _kogo_? Udomowionego Czarnego Pana? Przyuczonego do porządku megalomana? Harry szybko przeszukał swą głowę w poszukiwaniu pasującego, niegroźnie brzmiącego terminu. – …opiekuna. Mogłem mu wspomnieć, że nie dogaduję się z domownikami.

– Och – odparła Granger, nie wyglądając na przekonaną. – I twój opiekun postanowił wysłać ci bezoary?

– Cóż, tak. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – _Trochę_ już minęło czasu, odkąd sam uczęszczał do szkoły. Nie sądzę, by pamiętał, że żarty są tu preferowaną formą złośliwości. – Choć, może i trucizny były powszechniejsze i modniejsze w jego czasach, kto wie.

– Naprawdę myśli, że ktoś mógłby cię _otruć_? – spytała Granger, brzmiąc jakby niedowierzała.

– Jak już mówiłem, jest trochę nadopiekuńczy – westchnął Harry i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

Oczywiście, nawet sam Harry nie wierzył, że to była prawdziwa trucizna, ta która sprawiła, że jego obiad dziwnie pachniał tydzień temu. Raczej było to coś, co by sprawiło, że jego twarz byłaby zielona przez tygodnie lub spuchłby mu język i byłby niezdolny do mowy, dopóki by nie wybrał się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Ostatnio Harry zaznajomił się niezwykle blisko z takimi żartami. Jego rzeczy nabrały tajemniczego zwyczaju znikania lub niespodziewanie zmieniały kolor. Gorszące pomyłki zdawały się wyskakiwać w jego pracy domowej tuż przed tym jak ją oddawał lub zaraz potem. Jego eliksiry wybuchały bez wyraźnej przyczyny, a czary nie wychodziły, ponieważ kiedy tylko miał je rzucić, to nagle zapominał formuły lub jakoś inaczej je psuł, mimo że chwilę wcześniej szło mu dobrze.

Było to niedogodne i kłopotliwe, ale póki co nikt nie postawił sobie za cel przekląć Harry'ego czymś gorszym niż sporadycznym _Confundus_ czy urokiem upiorogacka. Wciąż, Harry za każdym razem sypiał z różdżką pod poduszką i skrzynią zamkniętą na cztery spusty. Szybko nauczył się też, że lepiej nie pozostawiać bez opieki swojej pracy domowej ani książek.

To, co gorsze od tych wszystkich żartów, jednakże, to wykluczenie. To nie tak, że Harry się zaprzyjaźnił z kimś konkretnym, ale zawsze dogadywał się z resztą swych domowników. Nauczył się, jak gadać z nimi o pracy domowej i lekcjach i innych bezsensownych tematach. Dowcipkował i nawet śmiał się z nimi, a teraz nagle ledwie dla nich istniał. Wyglądało na to, że panowała powszechna opinia, że jeśli każdy zignoruje Harry'ego z odpowiednim samozaparciem, to Harry sobie w końcu po prostu pójdzie. I nie do końca byli w błędzie, bo Harry odkrył, że spędza coraz więcej czasu chowając się w bibliotece lub Wielkiej Sali, a żeby tylko uniknąć napiętej atmosfery pokoju wspólnego.

– Czemu jesteś dla mnie miła? – spytał z ciekawości Harry. – Nie boisz się, że to twoją pracę domową popsują w następnej kolejności, tylko dlatego, bo ktoś zobaczy, że ze mną rozmawiasz?

Granger popatrzyła uważnie przez chwilę na Harry'ego, nim posłała mu dziwny pół-uśmiech. Odpowiedziała mu pytaniem:

– Czemu ty jesteś _dla_ _mnie_ miły?

Harry zamrugał powoli i zrozumiał.

– Aha.

– Dokładnie – odparła i pokiwała głową ze zdecydowaniem. – No, wygląda na to, że nawet nie będziesz potrzebował eliksiru, bo bezoar działa sam z siebie. To jest właściwie całkiem fascynujące. . .

Harry pozwolił jej podekscytowanemu wykładowi wejść jednym uchem i wyjść drugim, i poddał się jej niespodziewanemu towarzystwu.

O dziwo, dzień minął szybko. Razem ślęczyli nad tekstami o bezoarach i jakimś tajemniczym trafem przeszli do eliksirów odtruwających. Sam Harry nie uznawał się za jakiegoś szczególnie uzdolnionego mistrza eliksirów, bo jego koncentracja trwała zbyt krótko, a skupienie było zbyt chwiejne. Hermiona za to była precyzyjna ponad wszystko, i kiedy wyjaśniała mu szczegóły, to udawało jej się sprawić, że wydawały się boleśnie oczywiste i banalne. Lekkim zaskoczeniem było odkrycie, że jej inteligencja nie opiera się wyłącznie na książkach, ale że także Hermiona posiada bystry i szybki umysł.

Kiedy nadeszła pora obiadowa, uzgodnili, że zrobili więcej niż wystarczająco jak na jeden dzień. Pokonali drogę do Wielkiej Sali, usiedli przy najdalszym krańcu stołu Gryfonów i razem zjedli posiłek – jakąś pyszną zupę – jednocześnie dyskutując o przedmiotach do wyboru, które będą mogli wziąć na trzecim roku. Harry nie posiadał żadnej konkretnej opinii w tej kwestii, ale bawiło go wysłuchiwanie ambitnych planów Hermiony, która chciała podjąć się tak wielu nowych zajęć, jak to tylko możliwe.

Rozmowę, która ich pochłonęła, przerwała grupka pierwszorocznych dziewcząt, przechodząca obok nich i nie ściszająca nawet głosu. Harry mógł wychwycić swoje własne imię i imię Hermiony, po których nastąpiło kilka cichszych i ostrzejszych słów, którym towarzyszyła salwa śmiechu. Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, złośliwy chichot nie był skupiony na nim, lecz na Hermionie. Patrzył z ciekawością, jak wściekle szkarłatny rumieniec zajmuje jej twarz i jak Hermiona patrzy się uparcie w talerz, udając, że nie słyszy ani nie widzi nic nadzwyczajnego.

– Są zwyczajnie zazdrosne – zapewnił ją Harry, niepewien skąd przyszło to nagłe współczucie. – Zdają sobie sprawę, że któregoś dnia ty będziesz Dyrektorką tej szkoły albo Ministrem Magii lub kimś podobnym, podczas gdy one będą sprzedawać eliksiry upiększające w jakimś śmiesznym sklepiku. – To kupiło mu u Hermiony na wpół wymuszone prychnięcie śmiechem.

Harry nigdy nie czuł potrzeby nienawidzić Hermionę Granger, tak jak wiele z jego rówieśników, ale i nigdy nie pragnął zostać jej przyjacielem. Teraz, gdy trochę już ją poznał, spędziwszy parę godzin w jej towarzystwie, zdał sobie sprawę, że było coś w jej ostrożnie skonstruowanym zachowaniu, czego Harry nie mógł nie uznać za przyjemne. I, podczas gdy jej inteligencja była trochę zbyt onieśmielająca, a jej podekscytowanie magią odrobinę zabawne, wciąż była jednym z najbardziej interesujących ludzi, których Harry póki co spotkał w Hogwarcie. _Dziwaczne_ było, że ludzie tak otwarcie jej nie lubili.

Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o to. Bo. . . Cóż, miałeś wtedy rację, w ten poranek po Halloween, kiedy powiedziałeś, że obie strony wojny są równie dobre w bigoterii.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Lubią udawać, że Mugolaki są w porządku – rzekła Granger wyglądając na smutną. – Mawiają, że nie ma różnicy, czy jesteś z magicznej czy niemagicznej rodziny, ale. . . Ta różnica istnieje. Nie do końca do nich pasuję, ponieważ po prostu _tak_ _wielu_ rzeczy nie rozumiem. Są miliony spraw, które ci urodzeni w magicznych rodzinach uważają za oczywiste, a które nie mają sensu dla Mugolaków. Nie łapię kawałów o Wilach ani czarodziejach ani nawykach żywieniowych trollów. Nawet codzienne rozmowy w pokoju wspólnym czasem mnie dezorientują.

Rzuciła spojrzenie ku przeciwnemu końcowi stołu Gryfonów, gdzie siedziały Brown i Patil. Ten niemal-wkurzony wyraz twarzy kiesko do niej pasował.

– Staram się _tak_ _strasznie_ , wiesz. Dużo czytam, tylko po to by nadążać za resztą, ale jakoś wciąż okazuje się, że czytam złe książki. Każdej nocy siedzę w bibliotece i uczę się jednej nowej rzeczy za drugą i wciąż _nic_ nie wystarcza. To tak. . . To tak, jakby być w obcym kraju nie znając ani jednego słowa w lokalnym języku. Można się trzymać słowniczka i jakoś sobie radzić, ale nigdy się naprawdę nie będzie należało do tego miejsca.

– Och. . . przykro mi? – wyjąkał Harry z wahaniem, niepewien, jak zapewnić ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Och, niech ci nie będzie – odparła Granger i jej usta rozciągnęły się w szczerym, małym uśmiechu. – To przecież nie twoja wina.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, niemal nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, nim westchnął trochę.

– Mam trochę kłopotów ze zrozumieniem wielu rzeczy, też.

Granger zamrugała, zaskoczona.

– Naprawdę?

– Mówiłem ci już o moim opiekunie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nigdy za wiele nie wychodziłem. To znaczy, czytałem o wielu rzeczach i słyszałem, też, ale jest inaczej, kiedy je _zobaczysz_ na własne oczy. Nic nie jest takie, jakie myślałem, że będzie.

– Dokładnie – westchnęła Hermiona i rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali z intrygująco melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale to niesamowite, że zawsze można znaleźć coś niespodziewanego i zaskakującego tuż za rogiem. Nie wymieniłabym tego za nic, niezależnie od tego jak frustrująco potrafi czasem bywać.

Harry popatrzył na nią przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, obserwując, jak pomarańczowe światło wieczornych latarni rzuca ciemne cienie na jej upartą twarz. Jego słowa były ostrożne i niepewne, gdy zabrał głos:

– Nie oddałabyś tego wszystkiego nawet jeśli. . . nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to twoją śmierć?

Hermiona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego, niemal zaskoczona, ale jej mina szybko zamieniła się w spokojniejszą i w zdeterminowaną.

– Myślałam o tym, oczywiście. Ostrzegano mnie przed wieloma sprawami. Profesor McGonagall osobiście przyszła odwiedzić moich rodziców, aby powiedzieć im, że jeśli postanowię przyjść, to może być to dla mnie niebezpieczne. Moi rodzice naprawdę nie chcieli się zgodzić i długo się kłóciliśmy. Ale zależało mi na Hogwarcie, ponieważ, cóż, _magia_ jest czymś w czym mogłabym być dobra. I to jest niesamowite, te rzeczy, które można z nią robić.

Na chwilę zamilkła, ale Harry nie ważył się przerywać tego, co działo się w jej głowie.

– Więc, tak – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie oddam magii nigdy, nawet jeśli mnie kiedyś zabije. – Kiedy podniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego i posłała mu dziwny, mały śmiech, nie wyglądała wcale na aż tak przekonaną, jak twierdziły jej słowa. Strach czyhał gdzieś za tą determinacją i pozostawiał zaprawianą kroplą goryczy nutę po sobie.

Harry zmusił się, by odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

– Tak. Ani ja.

Hermiona zaśmiała się odrobinę melancholijnym chichotem.

– Ale ty nie masz aż tyle powodów do zmartwień, co ja, nie?

Harry pozwolił, by jego uśmiech zgasł i lekko westchnął.

– Czarna Magia jest wciąż zakazana – powiedział i zupełnie nie zauważył, jak Hermiona drętwieje po jej stronie stołu. – Są czary, których wciąż nie wolno używać, nie bez konsekwencji.

– Ale. . . ty byś nie używał takich czarów, prawda? – spytała z wahaniem Hermiona.

– Tu już nawet nie chodzi o ich używanie, wiesz? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dobro i zło, jest tylko władza i ci zbyt słabi, by jej szukać. Myślę, że chodziło mu o to, że jasna i ciemna magia wcale się nie różnią, bo koniec końców obie są po prostu czystą magiczną siłą. Ludzie boją się Czarnej Magii z powodu tego, do czego można jej użyć i dlatego próbują jej zakazać i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Zamiast tego, powinni się o niej uczyć, spróbować ją lepiej zrozumieć. Bo wszystko jest magią. Im lepiej ją zrozumiemy, tym łatwiej będzie ją kontrolować. A poza tym, ludzie są zdolni do czynienia krzywdy nawet bez niej.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę, by sprawdzić jej reakcję, ale Hermiona niewiele wyjawiała. Jej mina była bardzo starannie neutralna. Harry posłał jej mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. Westchnęła trochę, ale odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym, krzywym uśmiechem.

– Oczywiście, masz rację. Dziwne to, że pozbyto się całej gałęzi magii, tylko dlatego, że _mogłaby_ być potencjalnie źle wykorzystywana – przyznała Hermiona. – To musiała być bardzo mądra osoba, która ci to wszystko powiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, jest bardzo mądry.

Hermiona posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.

– I też zapewne jest to ktoś, kto żyje z tego, co głosi?

– Tak sądzę – odpowiedział Harry i postarał się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie.

Spojrzenie, które Hermiona mu posłała, było więcej niż nieporuszone, ale uśmiechnęła się tak czy siak.

– Jesteś bardzo dziwny, Harry Potterze – powiedziała i pokręciła głową, a jej dzikie loki podskakiwały dookoła.

– Nawzajem, Hermiono Granger.

…o0o…

Ta niedziela była najprawdopodobniej najprzyjemniejszym dniem, jaki Harry miał od _tygodni_ , więc na jakiś ponury sposób oczywiste było, że wkrótce wszystko trafi szlag i to raczej prędzej niż później.

Hermiona zostawiła go po obiedzie i wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, aby dokończyć swoje wypracowanie na Transfigurację. Harry postanowił nie dołączać do niej. Pokój wspólny był jednym z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych miejsc w całym zamku, bo niemal cały dom Gryffindora zdawał się posyłać spojrzenia spode łba i uroki w kierunku Harry'ego, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja. Dlatego, Harry niechętnie wrócił do biblioteki. Było to spokojne miejsce, jednak na tyle publiczne, by nikogo nie kusiło, by z nim zadrzeć.

Harry spędził dłużący się wieczór czytając trochę nudnawą – choć dobrze napisaną – książkę o wielkich wojnach goblinów, nim ostatnie promienie słońca zaszły i nawet magicznie wzmocnione latarnie zaczęły gasnąć jedna po drugiej. W końcu się poddał, westchnął i odniósł książkę tam, skąd ją wziął. Niezależnie od tego, jak nieprzyjemnie było siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym lub spędzać poranki unikając swych domowników, jednocześnie próbując się przygotować na nowy dzień, wrócenie do dormitorium było lepszym wyborem od spędzenia nocy wędrując po mroźnych korytarzach. Pewnie szybko wpadłby na Filcha, a wydalenie go ze szkoły było zdecydowanie czymś, co by wkurzyło Czarnego Pana i doprowadziło go do białej furii.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do obrazu Grubej Damy i wymienił grzeczne powitania, przeznaczenie postanowiło zatrzasnąć mu kolejne drzwi przed nosem.

– Hasło? – spytała w typowy dla siebie, wyniosły sposób.

– Targobałwan – rzekł do niej Harry zastanawiając się, kto do diabła wymyśla te rzeczy.

– Przykro mi, kochanie. – Pokręciła głową, a wejście do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów pozostało szczelnie zamknięte.

– To jakieś kpiny – mruknął do siebie Harry, nim uśmiechnął się do portretu słodko. – Nie mogłabyś wskoczyć do środka i zobaczyć, czy ktoś nie mógłby otworzyć mi drzwi?

– To zupełnie wbrew regułom – powiedziała i wydęła wargę z niezadowoleniem. Harry przyjął smutny wyraz twarzy i usiadł pod ścianą naprzeciwko, patrząc z żałosną miną na portret.

– Rozumiem – westchnął przesadnie rozpaczliwie. – Po prostu tu poczekam.

– Ach, jak strasznie bym chciała, żebyście dzieci na siebie nawzajem uważały – powiedziała Gruba Dama jednym tchem, ale posłała Harry'emu łagodny uśmiech. – Sprawdzę, ale tylko ten jeden raz. – Wtedy zniknęła ze swej ramy. Trzy uderzenia serca później wróciła do obrazu z lekko zmarszczonym czołem.

– To znaczy „nie”, prawda? – zgadł Harry.

– Powiedzieli, że wszyscy już są w środku – powiedziała Gruba Dama i spojrzała podejrzliwie na Harry'ego. – Nie próbujesz się chyba włamać, co, młody panie?

Harry westchnął i wdrapał się na nogi ze swego miejsca na podłodze.

– Nie, naprawdę tu mieszkam, ale wygląda na to, że lepiej będzie, jeśli znajdę sobie jakieś inne miejsce na dzisiejszą noc.

Gruba Dama spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale nim by mogła coś powiedzieć, Harry ruszył w drogę. Całe zdarzenie pozostawiło dziwnie pustą emocję w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, ale był zbyt uparty, by pozwolić, by go to dotknęło. Szybko zaczął maszerować ku miejscu, z którego przyszedł, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Jedną opcją było wślizgnąć się z powrotem do biblioteki i przespać noc na wygodnych fotelach, które się tam znajdowały, ale istniało duże ryzyko, że zostałby odkryty, jeśli Prefekci lub Profesorowie akurat robiliby obchód. Inną opcją, prawdopodobnie lepszą, byłoby skrzydło szpitalne. Madame Pomfrey pewnie i tak tam była i Harry mógłby wymyśleć jakąś bzdurę o okropnej migrenie i chrapiących współlokatorach.

Harry mniej więcej wiedział, gdzie znajduje się skrzydło szpitalne, więc zszedł pierwszymi schodami, które znalazł, i ruszył w kierunku pierwszego piętra. Nie śpieszył się, bo jeszcze nie był zmęczony, szedł wolnym krokiem przez korytarze. Czuł na karku spojrzenia portretów i słyszał dziwny szum zamku, który pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy o zmierzchu dźwięki życia zamierały. Trochę to dziwne, że podczas gdy jego doświadczenia w Hogwarcie póki co nie były najprzyjemniejsze, to Harry polubił zamek sam w sobie. Miał w sobie taki odwieczny spokój i niewytłumaczalne uczucie bezpieczeństwa kryjące się w silnych, kamiennych murach.

Nieprzerwana wędrówka Harry'ego toczyła się spokojnie, dopóki nie dotarł do właściwego piętra. Wtedy, w jednym z ciemnych korytarzy coś błysnęło, zatrzymało się kilka kroków od Harry'ego i wydało z siebie ciche miauknięcie. Harry zamarł, gdzie stał i wolno uniósł różdżkę.

– _Lumos_ – szepnął Harry i zimne światło wypadło z jego różdżki, rozpraszając niebieskawe ciemności. Wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, bo słyszał te wszystkie pogłoski krążące po zamku, więc kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzić, że zaskoczyło go stanięcie twarzą w twarz z niesławnym kotem Argusa Filcha.

Pani Norris gapiła się na Harry'ego żółtymi, świecącymi ślepiami, po czym wydała z siebie ciche, ostrzegawcze syknięcie. Było coś nienaturalnego w jej czujnej obserwacji, coś zbyt ludzkiego w tym skupionym spojrzeniu. Harry syknął na nią w odpowiedzi, tylko dlatego, bo mógł. Kot zjeżył się z urazą, nastroszył wszystkie plamy szarawej sierści i miauknął głośno, nim skoczył w dół korytarza, jakby sama śmierć go goniła.

Harry nie wiedział, czy plotki o telepatycznym połączeniu pomiędzy Panią Norris a Argusem Filchem były prawdą, ale z pewnością wiedział, że skoro kot tu był, to jego właściciel nie znajduje się daleko. Skrzydło szpitalne było blisko, ale kot skoczył dokładnie w jego kierunku, co było złym znakiem. Harry wahał się przez chwilę, rozważając swe ograniczone opcje, nim obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. Rychło w czas, też, bo sekundę po tym, jak skręcił za rogiem, zbliżające się kroki Filcha zadzwoniły echem za jego plecami.

Nie był pewien, jak daleko ubiegł i szybko stracił jakiekolwiek rozpoznanie w terenie. Biegł przez jeden korytarz za drugim, skręcał, zatrzymywał się, by nasłuchiwać w ukrytych wnękach i przebiegł obok wielu zapomnianych drzwi. Tyle że, Filch znał te korytarze lepiej niż Harry i cały czas jego chwiejny chód zdawał się stąpać Harry'emu po piętach, niezależnie od tego, gdzie był. Kiedy oddech zaczął się urywać w gardle Harry'ego, a przeszywający ból zadomowił w jego boku, Harry zdecydował, że jest już wystraczająco daleko. Zatrzymał się, by nasłuchiwać przez krótką chwilę, lecz nie usłyszał niczego.

Harry wślizgnął się przez pierwsze lepsze drzwi po jego lewej tak cicho, jak mógł. Na pierwszy rzut oka pomieszczenie wyglądało na pustą klasę, zamkniętą i wystarczająco bezpieczną, by przeczekać tę sytuację. Harry pozwolił drzwiom się zamknąć i przesunął kilka ławek pod nie. Nie wystarczyłyby, by zablokować drzwi przed kimś, komu zależałoby na dostaniu się do środka, ale zapewniłyby mu wczesne ostrzeżenie i chwilę czasu, by się przygotować. Kiedy Harry był już zadowolony ze swego dzieła, odwrócił się przodem do pomieszczenia, by rozejrzeć się uważniej.

Ławki i krzesła zostały zepchnięte pod ściany, a gładka warstwa pyłu pokrywała zarówno meble jak i kamienną podłogę. Nie było okien, bo pomieszczenie znajdowało się głęboko w zamku i jedynymi drzwiami były te, które Harry właśnie zablokował swą prowizoryczną barykadą.

Klasa wydawała się mu dość zwyczajna, ot taka, jaką znajdzie się w każdej szkole, aż nagłe mignięcie czegoś w najdalszym i najciemniejszym kącie przykuło spojrzenie Harry'ego. W tym mrocznym kącie stało wysokie lustro z szczodrze dekorowanymi złotymi ramami i czterema równie złotymi łapami, na których stało.

Zaciekawiony, Harry podszedł bliżej i kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył jakieś słowa wyryte w ramie lustra.

– _Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo_ – mruknął na głos Harry i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Wciąż stał kilka kroków od lustra, ale nagle zbliżenie się nie wydawało się już tak dobrym pomysłem. Właśnie _przeczytał_ na głos dziwaczne słowa wypisane na bez wątpienia magicznym obiekcie ukrytym w całkowicie magicznej szkole. Bardzo prawdopodobnie słowa były jakimś czarem i teraz, gdy je wypowiedział, za późno było, aby je odwołać. Harry spróbował sobie przypomnieć tę odrobinę wiedzy, którą posiadał na temat magicznych luster, ale nic szczególnie pożytecznego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Mało prawdopodobne, by był to złośliwy czar, to w końcu była _szkoła_ , ale lepiej chuchać na zimne.

Harry postąpił kilka ostrożnych kroków w tył i powoli okrążył lustro z daleka, równie ostrożny jak ciekawy. Lustro nie wydawało się niebezpieczne. Było pięknie wykonane, wielkie i wysokie i ostentacyjnie ozdobne, a jego złota rama zdawała się błyszczeć nawet w ciemnościach. Nie _roztaczało_ wokół siebie niebezpiecznej atmosfery, co zazwyczaj było najlepszym wskaźnikiem prawdziwego stanu rzeczy. Harry na paluszkach okrążył raz jeszcze lustro, sprawdzając każdy zakamarek, nim stanął przed nim ponownie. Z wielką determinacją nie patrzył w nie bezpośrednio, kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym, co począć dalej.

Harry słyszał historie o magicznych lustrach, które połykały i więziły tych, którzy w nie spojrzeli. Były też lustra, które na zawsze zmieniały wygląd osoby, która nawet ku nim zerknęła. Inne lustra zostały stworzone, by pokazywać pewne rzeczy, a jeszcze inne – by je ukrywać, i Harry nie miał ochoty stać permanentnie niewidzialny. Ani również nie chciał zostać gdzieś przeteleportowany, co także było w jakimś stopniu możliwe.

Jednak wciąż. . . _Kusiło_ go. Tylko jedno krótkie spojrzenie i Harry będzie wiedział już z całą pewnością. Ciekawość była jak swędząca wysypka, czepiała się go gdzieś na dole brzucha. Poza tym, z pewnością lustro nie byłoby _tu_ , jeśli by było niebezpieczne?

Harry zrobił jeden krok bliżej, wziął głęboki oddech i przekroczył pozostały dystans dzielący go od lustra. Trzymał oczy szczelnie zamknięte przez trzy krótkie sekundy, nim otworzył je szeroko i spojrzał w głąb zaczarowanego lustra.

W pierwszej chwili, nie do końca wiedział, co widzi. Siebie, tak, tyle potrafił rozpoznać po zielonych oczach, czarnej czuprynie włosów i tej dość znajomo wyglądającej twarzy, ale coś w jego odbiciu było inne. Wydawał się starszy, jakoś. Różnica nie była widoczna w rysach twarzy, nie do końca, lecz raczej ukrywała się w wyrazie twarzy odbicia.

Harry przechylił głowę w lewo. Odbicie lustrzane powtórzyło jego ruch.

To on, Harry, ale jednocześnie _nie_ on. Jakieś niewielkie różnice leżały w tym, jak układały się usta Harry'ego z lustra. Coś było nie tak z jego zrelaksowaną, spokojną postawą. Oczy były w tym samym szmaragdowozielonym kolorze, ale były twardsze, jakoś, i zimniejsze. Co więcej, subtelna różnica w wieku nie byłą jedyną, która dzieliła lustrzany świat i rzeczywistość.

W dłoni odbicia-Harry'ego spoczywała mała, czarna książka. Czule otoczona palcami, trzymana jak najcenniejszy skarb tego świata. Na jego ciemnych włosach znajdowała się jakaś zdobiona klejnotami korona, wyglądająca na bardzo delikatną i sporo wartą rzecz. W opinii prawdziwego-Harry'ego wyglądała śmiesznie i pretensjonalnie, ale odbicie trzymało głowę wysoko. Korona nie była jedyną biżuterią, jaką nosiło. Na szyi wisiał złoty medalion na cienkim łańcuchu, a na prawy palec serdeczny włożony był stary pierścień, ozdobiony dziwnym kanciastym kamieniem. Co było dla Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej dziwaczne niż te błyskotki i czarna książeczka, to dziwna czara z uchwytami z obu stron, która wyglądała z jednej z kieszeni szat odbicia-Harry'ego.

Odbicie odpowiedziało małym wszystko- _wiedzącym_ uśmiechem i przewróciło stronę w czarnej książce, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi na ten cudaczny widok przed sobą. Delikatnie pogładziło cienkie strony o kolorze kości, samymi opuszkami palców.

 _Wiedzący_. To było to! Odpowiedź była tak rażąco oczywista, że Harry wpierw popatrzył przez nią na wylot. Odbicie _wiedziało_ coś, coś bardzo ważnego, czego Harry był nieświadomy.

Nie było wahania, ani niepewności w postawie odbicia-Harry'ego, kiedy odrobinę się wyprostował. Znał swoje miejsce w świecie, swój cel i dlatego dezorientacja i wahanie były mu obce. W jego oczach widniał wielki spokój i pogoda, kiedy odpowiadał Harry'emu spojrzeniem. Odbicie potaknęło swe bezgłośne zapewnienie. Wtedy jego oczy opadły na książkę i usta poruszyły się, gdy zaczął mówić, lecz Harry nie usłyszał ani słowa.

Bez chwili namysłu, dłoń Harry'ego oparła się z impetem o zimne szkło i odbicie podniosło spojrzenie, zaskoczone. Obraz zdawał się wahać przez krótką chwilę, nim jego dłoń również się uniosła. Ich dłonie się połączyły, oddzielone od siebie jedynie cienką warstwą szkła i cała wiedza, która mogłaby zaspokoić jego ciekawość, była tak cholernie _blisko_ , że sama ta myśl sprawiała, że Harry'emu brakło tchu.

Być może lustro oferowało mu te rzeczy. Być może wszystko, co Harry zobaczył, mogłoby być jego, jeśliby tylko wiedział, jak to zdobyć. Ale _jak_ mógłby tego dokonać? Czy musiałby udowodnić jakoś swoją wartość? Powtórzyć słowa wyryte w ramce raz jeszcze? Rzucić czar? Zbić lustro? Kiedy te pytania kotłowały się gorączkowo w umyśle Harry'ego, Harry ociężale zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo niewiele nie _odważyłby_ się zrobić, by uzyskać oferowany mu dar zrozumienia. Coś ważnego działo się tuż przed jego oczami, lecz Harry _nie mógł pojąć_ co takiego.

– _Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo_ – mruknął Harry ponownie. Nic się nie stało. Powtórzył słowa głośniej i dobitniej. Wciąż nic. Sięgnął po różdżkę do kieszeni szat i powtórzył słowa raz za razem, dodając do nich tuzin różnych ruchów różdżki. Ale nic nie działało.

Odbicie-Harry uśmiechnął się do niego odwracając z drwiną kolejną stronę czarnej książeczki, jakby była to najbardziej interesująca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek trzymał w dłoniach.

…o0o…

Tamtej nocy Harry nie został długo w sali Lustra.

Nie miał w końcu ku temu żadnego powodu. Najwyraźniej Lustro nie zamierzało odkryć przed nim swoich sekretów, a kroki Filcha dawno już zamilkły w kamiennym labiryncie Hogwartu. Harry wyślizgnął się z klasy po pół godzinie odkąd do niej wkroczył i stanowczo postanowił zapomnieć o całym zdarzeniu.

Ale Lustro nie chciało zostawić go w spokoju. Przez następny tydzień ciekawość paliła umysł Harry'ego i Harry łapał się na tym, że zastanawia się nad dziwnymi przedmiotami częściej niż powinien. Nie był pewny czemu, ale przedmioty zdawały się jakoś _ważne_ , absolutnie niezbędne. Bo po co inaczej Lustro pokazałoby mu je? Ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, co właściwe lustro robiło, ani czemu chciało pokazać Harry'emu właśnie te pięć niespodziewanych przedmiotów. Paląca potrzeba odkrycia ich znaczenia była jak swędząca wysypka, której Harry nie mógł dosięgnąć, by podrapać, podrażniona i ekstremalnie frustrująca.

Cztery dni później Harry nie mógł się już dłużej opierać. Po zajęciach zostawił torbę w dormitorium, wymknął się niezauważenie i pomaszerował w głąb zamku. Kiedy dotarł pod właściwe drzwi, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby być świadkiem tego, jak Harry wślizguje się do ciemnego, zakurzonego i opustoszałego pomieszczenia.

Lustro wciąż tu było, zniechęcające i nieskazitelnie piękne. Harry stanął przed nim i spojrzał w nie, tylko po to, by ujrzeć ten sam obraz, który widział wcześniej.

Tym razem został, gapiąc się w toń szkła, aż zapadła noc i dźwięki zamku zamarły i nawet wtedy wciąż został.

…o0o…

Przez następne tygodnie odwiedzanie Lustra stało się dla Harry'ego czymś na kształt tradycji.

Zajęcia mijały jakby za mgłą, a myśli Harry'ego kręciły się wokół tajemnicy Lustra. Był świadom, że dostawał obsesji, ale nie potrafił się zacząć tym martwić. Było to hobby, swego rodzaju, coś produktywnego, co mógł robić podczas dłużących się dni w Hogwarcie. Było to też intrygujące: prawdziwa łamigłówka, którą trzeba złamać, pierwszy magiczny problem, jaki Harry napotkał i który musiał rozwiązać samemu.

Każdego dnia Harry odbębniał zajęcia i odrabiał pracę domową, jak wszyscy inni, ale kiedy zbliżała się pora obiadowa, Harry znikał. Pora obiadowa oznaczała, że wszyscy wtłaczali się do Wielkiej Sali i Harry mógł przemknąć przez zamek niezauważony. Spacerowanie po zamku wcale nie było wbrew zasadom, ale jakoś, Harry nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział, co Harry robi. Wolał utrzymać mistyczne Lustro w tajemnicy tak długo, jak się da. Być może nikt inny nie wiedział o jego istnieniu, być może Lustro pojawiło się tylko dla Harry'ego.

Ale znowu: czas szybko leciał. Przerwa na Jul zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, i wkrótce zostało tylko parę dni, nim Hogwart Express miał powrócić do Londynu. Jeszcze niedawno zaciekawione myśli o Lustrze nabrały nowego, nerwowego i udręczonego znaczenia, a obsesja rosła w umyśle Harry'ego.

Na dwa dni do odjazdu pociągu, Harry powrócił do Lustra, gdy zapadła noc. Prawie że przebiegł przez labirynt korytarzy, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś go zobaczy czy nie. Zamek był dzięki Bogu opustoszały, na szczęście, ani śladu Filcha, Prefektów czy kogoś innego w holach. Jeśli tylko Harry miałby odrobinę mniej zaprzątnięty myślami umysł, to by się zdziwił, ale Lustro zasnuwało jego rozsądek zbyt gęstą mgłą, by zauważył coś niecodziennego.

W dłoni miał już przygotowaną różdżkę i słowa wypadły z jego ust z gorączkową intensywnością, kiedy dopadł drewnianych drzwi pokoju po czasie, który wydawał mu się wiecznością.

– _Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo._

Po raz kolejny zupełnie nic się nie stało.

Harry podszedł do Lustra i puknął różdżką z ostrokrzewu w jego taflę. Wciąż nic. Zrobił trzy kółka wokół niego, zatrzymał się naprzeciw, popatrzył się i przeklął. Obraz w Lustrze był niezmienny: Harry we własnej osobie, starszy i mądrzejszy, otoczony tymi wszystkimi ciekawymi i _ważnymi_ przedmiotami. Odbicie-Harry uniósł jedną nieporuszoną brew na niego, może nie drwiąco, ale granica pomiędzy drwiną a właściwym przekazem była odrobinę zbyt cienka jak na mniemanie Harry'ego.

Dłonie Harry'ego drżały i pociły się. Coś podobnego rozpaczy narastało jak fala w jego umyśle, zmywająca wszystko, co ma na swojej drodze i zaciemniająca rozsądne myśli.

Był _tak_ , _tak_ _blisko_. . .

Podniósł różdżkę jeden, ostatni raz, dokładnie ją ustawił w idealnej pozycji i rzucił:

– _Confirgo!_

Lustro zatrzęsło się gwałtownie, gdy trafiła w nie klątwa, ale nie rozbiło się. Jedna maleńka rysa pojawiła się w górnym prawym rogu, ale poza tym, lustro pozostało nietknięte i tak samo piękne i nieskazitelne jak wcześniej. Nawet mała rysa powoli się zagoiła, kiedy Harry spoglądał na nie, szkło zarastało ranę, aż nie pozostał nawet ślad zniszczenia.

Różdżka z ostrokrzewu opadła i zrezygnowane westchnięcie uciekło ustom Harry'ego.

– Dość imponujące – zawołał głos za plecami Harry'ego i Harry podskoczył w górę jak przestraszony kociak. Odwrócił się natychmiast i stanął twarzą w twarz z Pająkiem.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby otrzymał dokładnie taką reakcję, na jaką liczył.

– Rzadko widuje się tak młodych uczniów zdolnych poprawnie rzucić klątwę wybuchową. Bardzo imponujące.

Harry nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć, ani czy w ogóle powinien. Czarny Pan ostrzegał go, że Dumbledore w końcu wykona swój ruch, ale Harry nie był przygotowany, by zmierzyć się z mężczyzną w takiej sytuacji. Był rozdygotany i pochłonięty sprawą Lustra, jego myśli były niczym innym niż gmatwaniną, i _tak_ miał sformułować sensowną odpowiedź?

– Nie zadziałała. Moja klątwa wybuchowa – powiedział w końcu i zerknął szybko ku Lustru. Oczywiście, że nie zadziałała. Pomimo tego, że znał formułę nie potrafił włożyć w nią wystarczająco dużo magii, by była skuteczna. Czarny Pan zawsze był subiektywny, gdy miał ochotę na trochę zniszczenia i przychodziło mu wybrać klątwę, więc Harry wiedział, do czego ten akurat czar był zdolny.

– Ach, ale widzisz, mój chłopcze, to lustro jest wyjątkowym obiektem – wytłumaczył uprzejmie Dyrektor. – Nie może być zniszczone przez zwyczajną magię.

Teraz, gdy jego kontrola nad rzeczywistością powracała i powaga tej sytuacji do niego docierała, wszystkie dzwonki dzwoniące na alarm powróciły do pracy. Coś było nie tak z tą całą sytuacją. Sama obecność Dyrektora była wystarczającym na to dowodem. Skąd w ogóle wiedział, że Harry tu będzie?

– To fascynujące narzędzie – rzekł Dyrektor i podszedł bliżej Lustra, opuszczając próg drzwi, w którym dotychczas stał.

Prawda szybko docierała do Harry'ego. Lustro było pułapką, przynętą użytą, by zwabić tu Harry'ego i _zatrzymać_ go na jakiś czas. Było to takie proste i łatwe: kusić ciekawość Harry'ego na tyle długo, by Dyrektor mógł zagonić go w kozi róg. Po co się tyle kłopotać, jednakże, Harry nie wiedział. Dyrektor mógł o prostu wezwać Harry'ego do swego gabinetu, jeśli chciał z nim tylko porozmawiać. Nie, w grę wchodziło coś innego.

– Co właściwie ono robi? – spytał Harry, a jego oczy śledziły nieufnie Dyrektora. Harry nie wypuścił jeszcze różdżki z dłoni i nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie, ale Dyrektor albo nie zauważył albo nie uważał, by zachowanie Harry'ego zasłużyło na napomnienie.

Starzec uśmiechnął się z niemal radością, jakby uważał, że fakt, iż Harry zadał to właśnie pytanie był absolutnie wspaniały.

– Ach, Lustro pokazuje najgłębsze i najszczersze pragnienia tego, kto w nie spojrzy.

 _Pokazuje_? To słowo odbiło się echem po czaszce Harry'ego, puste i bezwzględne. Po cały tym czasie i wysiłku i fascynacji, wszystko, co dostaje to nędzny obraz tego. . . tego, czego najbardziej pragnie.

– Więc jest bezużyteczne – zdał sobie sprawę Harry.

– Bezużyteczne? – powtórzył Pająk, brzmiąc teraz na prawie że zaskoczonego. – Podczas gdy nie spełnia twoich największych pragnień, to wciąż jest pożyteczne, na swój własny sposób. Niektórym ludziom oferuje migawkę tego, do czego dążą. Innym daje szansę na ponowne przeżycie przeszłości – lub przyszłości – którą stracili. Najszczęśliwszy człowiek na Ziemi mógłby używać Lustra Ain Eingarp jak zwyczajnego lustra i widzieć siebie takim, jaki jest. Ale jeśli chodzi o resztę nas. . . Cóż, bardzo trudno pozostać niewzruszonym, gdy tak kusząco macha się nam przed nosem naszymi największymi życzeniami, nie sądzi pan, panie Potter?

Harry uznał, że nie musi odpowiadać. Właśnie spróbował roznieść lustro na cztery strony świata, a czyny przemawiają głośniej niż słowa.

W przedłużającej się ciszy Dyrektor obserwował lustro z ciekawością, jakby zupełnie zapominając o obecności Harry'ego. Harry gapił się na jego plecy, palce drgały na gładkim drewnie jego różdżki. Harry'ego na wpół kusiło, by rzucić kolejną klątwę wybuchową, żeby tylko sprawdzić, czy lepiej wychodziła na ludzkim ciele niż na zimnym szkle. Ale nawet zdezorientowany, Harry wiedział, że przemawiają przez niego ideały Czarnego Pana, które infekowały jego umysł przez zbyt długi czas. Nie miał jeszcze wystarczająco czasu, by wykształcić swoją własną opinię o starcu, i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, był ciekawy.

– Co pana tu sprowadza, panie profesorze, w środku nocy? – spytał Harry. Słowa zadzwoniły głośno w pustym pomieszczeniu i oderwały Profesora Dumbledore’a od jego myśli. Stary mężczyzna odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

– Och, zdaje się, że mógłbym _pana_ spytać o to samo, panie Potter. Lustro ostrzegło mnie, że ktoś je odwiedził – powiedział Profesor. – Jest tu tylko tymczasowo przechowywane, więc stwierdziłem, że powinienem się upewnić o jego bezpieczeństwie.

Oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się prawie niezauważalnie na tę odpowiedź. Harry _przychodził_ tu niemal każdego dnia ostatnimi czasy, więc czemu Dyrektor pojawił się akurat _dzisiejszej_ _nocy_ a nie wcześniej?

– Zastanawiam się, panie Potter, co pan zobaczył w Lustrze. Niewielu pragnie je zranić, kiedy w nie spojrzy – powiedział Dyrektor, wydając się szczerze zdumiony.

Słowa spłynęły z taką łatwością z języka Harry'ego, gdy kłamał, że niemal sam w nie uwierzył:

– Zobaczyłem Czarnego Pana.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego z jeszcze większą intensywnością, a jego brwi ściągnęły się.

– I czemu próbował pan zbić Lustro?

– Wydawało mi się to konieczne – rzekł Harry i wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział, czy Dyrektor mu uwierzył czy nie, ale i tak chyba nie miało to większego znaczenia, tak czy inaczej. Wciąż, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed spytaniem: – Czy to _to_ chciał pan usłyszeć?

Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Jest wielu, którzy chcieliby rzucić klątwą wybuchową w Czarnego Pana, ale szczerze wątpię, byś był jednym z nich.

– Nic o mnie pan nie wie – odparł Harry i jeśli ton jego głosu zabrzmiał dziecinnie wyzywającą nutą, to z wielką chęcią zamierzał zignorować ten fakt. Postawa mężczyzny graniczyło trochę zbyt blisko z protekcjonalnością jak na gust Harry'ego i lekkie poirytowanie podnosiło swą szkaradną głowę.

– Ach, zgoda, panie Potter – zgodził się Dyrektor, dobrodusznie. – Ale pamiętaj, że wiem całkiem sporo o tym twoim Czarnym Panie.

Harry zmierzył Pająka podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, gdy niepewny pomysł wyjrzał z głębi jego umysłu. Była to niebezpieczna myśl, ryzykowny plan – ten rodzaj gry, której Harry miał nie podejmować. Ale Czarnego Pana nie było tu, by mu zabronić i Harry był Gryfonem przede wszystkim.

– Zna go pan osobiście? W sensie, Czarnego Pana – zapytał Harry. – Brzmi pan tak, jakby znał.

Dyrektor Dumbledore przechylił głowę na bok namyślając się i mały, melancholijny uśmiech wdrapał się na jego twarz.

– Nie, nie powiedziałbym, że go dobrze znam – rzekł starzec mówiąc wolno i dobierając swe słowa ostrożnie. – Ale wierzę, że wiem o nim więcej, niżby chciał.

Zachwyt rozbudził się w brzuchu Harry'ego, jak jakiś leniwy wąż, który się wije, ale Harry zmusił się do pozostania ostrożnym. To było alarmujące, że Dumbledore dawał Harry'emu taką odpowiedź, jakiej Harry pragnął, to była jedna z tych właśnie rzeczy, przed którymi Czarny Pan ostrzegał Harry'ego.

Harry zamruczał pod nosem w niejasnej odpowiedzi, nim odrzekł z udawaną nonszalancją:

– Cóż, a to zabawny zbieg okoliczności.

Starzec zdawał się widzieć przez grę Harry'ego na wylot. Jego niepokojący mały uśmiech rozszerzył się na chwilę, a dobrze wyćwiczona mina pojawiła się na twarzy.

– Ach tak?

To ryzykowne, wypomniał sobie Harry. Ale gra już się rozpoczęła i za późno było, by się wycofać. Harry wytrzymał spojrzenie mężczyzny, odpowiadając swoim własnym, jak miał nadzieję: niewzruszonym i pewnym siebie.

– Znam Czarnego Pana bardzo dobrze, zapewne lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie znam zbyt wielu faktów _o_ nim.

Zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy Dyrektora Dumbledore’a i mężczyzna potaknął z mądrością na słowa Harry'ego.

– Rozumiem.

Naprawdę, szczerze? Harry mógł się tylko domyślać. Kiedy Harry ponownie przemówił, w jego głosie nie pozostał ani ślad wahania, każde słowo było szybkie i pewne:

– Zadawaj pytania, odpowiadaj na pytania, nie tak to szło? Jeśli odpowiesz na jedno z moich pytań, to ja odpowiem na jedno z twoich.

Uśmiech Dumbledore’a nawet nie zadrżał.

– Ach, mój chłopcze, wcale nie przyszedłem tu, by cię przesłuchiwać.

Uśmiech, jaki Harry posłał mu w odpowiedzi, wydawał się bardziej grymasem odwróconym do góry nogami. Bolała go przez niego twarz, jakoś, ale poza tym wydawał się odpowiedni do sytuacji. Starzec może i nie przyszedł go przesłuchiwać, ale z pewnością przyszedł węszyć i, przynajmniej według Harry'ego, te dwie rzeczy wcale się tak bardzo nie różniły.

Harry posłał mu nieporuszone spojrzenie i suche, krótkie słowa:

– To da się szybko naprawić. Zacznę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

Dyrektor obdarzył go jednym badawczym i ciekawym spojrzeniem, nim uśmiechnął się lekko i potaknął.

– Niech tak będzie.

– Jak brzmi jego imię? – wypalił natychmiast Harry, brzmiąc na bardziej podekscytowanego, niż zamierzał.

Jeśli Dyrektora zaskoczyło to pytanie, to nie dał po sobie znać. Jedynie zaplótł ręce za plecami i popatrzył na Harry'ego przenikliwie ponad tymi swoimi półksiężycowymi oprawkami. Z jakiegoś powodu, Dyrektor ostrożnie dobierał słowa i nie śpieszył się ani trochę z odpowiedzią na pytanie Harry'ego.

Jego głos był miarowy i spokojny, kiedy wreszcie odpowiedział, i Harry nie wykrył żadnych kłamstw.

– Voldemort. Zwie siebie Lordem Voldemortem.

– Lord Voldemort? – powtórzył Harry i te słowa zawisły w powietrzu, znajome i obce jednocześnie.

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien wchodzić w posiadanie tej wiedzy. Jeśli Czarny Pan chciałby, by Harry wiedział, to by wyjawił Harry'emu swe imię już dawno temu. Ale wciąż, ta wiedza była cenniejsza dla Harry'ego niż cokolwiek innego na Ziemi, więc przyjął ją. Zabrał ją do swego serca i szybko dostosował się do zmiany w swoim małym świecie.

Voldemort. Brzmiało właściwie. Pasowało do postaci Czarnego Pana w głowie Harry'ego. Harry mógł z łatwością rozbić na małe kawałki wszystko, co stanowiło Czarnego Pana, i przypisać je do imienia Voldemort. Wydawało się to naturalne, łatwe. To Voldemort pił herbatę o dziewiątej rano każdego dnia. Voldemort sprawiał, że ludzie znikali w lochach Dworu. To Śmierciożercy Voldemorta prowadzili wojnę gdzieś na zewnątrz. To Voldemort nienawidził niczego w świecie tak mocno jak nieudolności, braku posłuszeństwa i gnomów.

Niemniej jednak, czegoś wciąż brakowało. Mimo że imię pasowało niemal idealnie, jakiś mały fragment układanki nie pasował do innych. Voldemort, Harry szepnął w swej głowie i imię odbiło się dziwnym echem.

– To nie jest jego prawdziwe imię – wymamrotał Harry, bardziej do siebie niż do starego czarodzieja stojącego przed nim.

– Nie, nie jest – potwierdził Dyrektor. – Ale to je preferuje tymi czasy. – Obserwował Harry'ego z ciekawością, jakby próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje wewnątrz jego głowy.

Harry potaknął krótko, akceptując imię, na razie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział wtedy i być może był bardziej szczery, niż zamierzał. – Twoja kolej, tak myślę.

Starzec nie spytał o nic od razu, a jedynie stał, obserwując Harry'ego z uwagą i namyślając się. Harry nie narzekał. Pozwolił Pająkowi zwlekać. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby znaczenie czasu – i pośpiechu – straciło trochę na swej wartości dla kogoś, kto żył tak długo jak Dumbledore.

Wtedy, kiedy upłynęło parę chwil, niebieskie oczy stały się intensywniejsze za złotymi oprawkami i starzec potaknął leciuteńko do siebie. Kiedy jego uwaga ponownie opadła na Harry'ego, jego uśmiech znikł i nic prócz powagi nie pozostało.

– Kochasz go, Harry? – spytał, nie oceniając ani nie oskarżając, po prostu z ciekawością.

Pytanie to zaskoczyło Harry'ego, więc przez chwilę mógł się tylko gapić, jego usta rozdziawione, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Harry nie był zaskoczony, że Dyrektor _jawnie_ łamał zasady – to miały być pytania dotyczące Czarnego Pana, _Voldemorta_ , nie Harry'ego. Nie zaskakiwało go, jak osobiste to było pytanie, Harry spodziewał się dostać coś, na co trudno odpowiedzieć. Po prostu był zaskoczony, że Pająk spytał o to w pierwszej kolejności. Najwyraźniej nie był wcale tak wszechwiedzący, jak wszyscy zdawali się uważać.

– Jak mógłby go _nie_ kochać? – spytał Harry, zdumienie ewidentne w jego głosie i minie, gdy patrzył na Dyrektora, żądając odpowiedzi.

Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Dumbledore’a, już nie tak promienny jak wcześniej i sporo smutniejszy, ale wciąż: powrócił.

– Tak, dokładnie.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – spytał Harry, ostro.

A jednak Dyrektor był artystą ponad wszystko, kiedy chodziło o unikanie bezpośrednich odpowiedzi.

– Jak się podoba panu Hogwart, panie Potter?

– Jest w porządku – zmusił się Harry, przez zaciśnięte żeby, do powiedzenia. – Czemu pan pyta?

– Tylko się zastanawiałem, czy zostajesz na święta.

Całe ciało Harry'ego stężało i Harry niemal słyszał bębniącą mu w uszach adrenalinę. Jego kłykcie zbielały, gdy zacisnął pięść na różdżce.

– Zamierza mnie pan powstrzymać przed wyjazdem? – spytał i każdy centymetr niego był gotów zareagować w razie potrzeby, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.

Dumbledore wydał z siebie zaciekawiony pomruk, coś pomiędzy chichotem a westchnięciem, i pokręcił głową. Wyraz jego twarzy był dziwaczną bitwą pomiędzy rozbawieniem a frustracją.

– To może nie być najlepszy pomysł, obawiam się. To byłaby niefortunna sytuacja, zmuszenie wściekłego Czarnego Pana do rozdarcia barier szkoły. Nigdy nie naraziłbym reszty uczniów w ten sposób.

Harry nie potrafił się kłócić z tą logiką. Nie oznaczało to, jednak, że zamierzał się poddać.

– To czego pan chce?

– To, czego chcę, panie Potter, to by zdał pan sobie sprawę, że ma pan wybór – powiedział Dyrektor i po raz pierwszy jego ton stracił sympatyczną uprzejmość, o którą Profesor z taką troskliwością dbał, i teraz brzmiał ponuro i poważnie. – I jeśli zdecyduje się pan na inną możliwość, to mogę zaoferować panu ochronę.

Harry prawie się roześmiał.

 _Wymówka_.

To była właśnie ta jedna wymówka, na którą Harry czekał, jedyna tak głośna i wyraźna i niepodważalna, wystarczająca. Rozbrzmiewała słodkością w zakurzonej pustce klasy, wirując dookoła, aż wreszcie opadła na Harry'ego w łagodnej obietnicy Domu.

Harry pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech i wrzucił swą różdżkę z ostrokrzewu do kieszeni. Pająk dostrzegł ten gest i Harry'ego nie ominął krótki błysk nadziei w jego oczach.

– Ochrony? Przed nim, tak? – Harry potrząsnął głową i pogłaskał chłodną powierzchnię zegarka kieszonkowego, wciąż ukrytego przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. – Zupełnie nic nie rozumiesz, Dyrektorze, nieprawdaż? Jeśli podjąłbym inną decyzję, to kto by mnie ochronił przed tobą? Myślę, że wolę podjąć ryzyko.

Harry nie słuchał, co na to Dumbledore. Pozwolił swym palcom owinąć się wokół srebrnego świstoklika, uśmiechnął się promiennie do Dyrektora i pozwolił miękkim sylabom Wężomowy spłynąć ze swego języka.

_:Zabierz mnie do domu.:_

Kiedy pomieszczenie zniknęło w wirze barw, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył był zaskoczony i zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy Albusa Dumbledore’a.

…o0o…

_\- cdn -_

…o0o…

 


End file.
